Naruto's Popularity on the Rise
by zigawits
Summary: Everyone starts to realize how much they miss Naruto while he is training with Jiraiya and they show him how much when he returns. NaruXHarem with Hinata focus. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

A/N: This is my very first attempt at a fanfic and at writing a story that is not for a class so let me know what you guys think. I know this won't seem like a harem fic at first but it gets there. I already have the girls mapped out and you should be able to figure out a couple of them from the first chapter. I will tell that there will be a total of five girls.

"When is he coming back…?" Sakura thought out loud as she sat on the bench near the Konoha gates.

This would be the third straight week that Sakura had sat waiting for Naruto to return from his three years of training with Jiraiya. After Naruto left, she felt the need to improve and become more useful as a ninja so she started to train as a medical nin under the legendary sannin Tsunade. After three years with Tsunade, Sakura not only learned medical jutsu but trained her body to have strength close to the sannin.

As she sat waiting for the return of her teammate who she once found irritating to no end, Sakura was practicing her medical skills on an injured bird. This was her routine for the last three weeks, wake up and study scrolls until lunch, practice taijutsu and workout for a couple hours, then she would sit in with the Lady Hokage to learn more about medical jutsu, lastly after dinner she would sit on the bench to practice what she learned and wait for the sight of those blonde spikes and orange clothing. Sakura couldn't help but to think back to the point when she realized that wanted Naruto to come back.

FLASHBACK

It has been one year after Naruto had left and Sakura was having a girl's night with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. The girl's were sitting around the living room of Ino's and Sakura's apartment. (Ino and Sakura both wanted to get out of living with their parents and decided that getting an apartment together would be the best solution). They were drinking some tea and everyone had a look of boredom on their face.

"So what do you girls want to do" said Ino breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Konoha just seems to be boring lately" Sakura sighed.

Tenten looked around the room trying to come up with something, "I know what you mean, I can't explain it but Konoha seems like it has lost its excitement."

Hinata quickly started to blush because she knew exactly what Konoha lost. Suddenly finding the grounding to be the most interesting thing in the world, she averted her gaze from the group of kunoichi as she softly spoke, "Um, I-I know w-what is missing."

All other three girls looked at the shy girl surprised she said anything. She had been so depressed lately that she hardly ever spoke.

"What do you think is missing Hinata?" Ino asked curious as to how Hinata would know something like that.

"Well, i-i-its…" the girl stuttered feeling unsure of how the others would react. "It's Naruto-kun!"

All the girls stared in shock not believing what she said until they broke out into a laughing fit.

"WHAT?!" Tenten exclaimed. "You think that Konoha is actually missing the spiky haired little twerp?!"

"You can't be serious!" came from Sakura as tears came down her face from laughing so hard.

The blush on Hinata's face quickly faded as her eyes turned from their usual gentle look in one of harsh rage.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU PUTTING HIM DOWN!"

The laughter was silenced quickly as this was completely new to them. No one has ever heard Hinata scream like that.

"He is the sweetest guy I have ever known, he cares about everyone in this village even though most of them hate him and look upon him with disgust." Hinata said while calming down a bit. "Haven't you noticed that everything became dull one year ago exactly around the time Naruto-kun left. That's not a coincidence, he was always full of energy and that energy was contagious. Even if you found him annoying you couldn't help but start to feel the excitement in the air whenever he was around. I refuse to be around anyone who puts him down, Good Bye!" She ran out the door with it slamming behind her.

The girls were still in shock as what Hinata said started to process in their minds. It was right around the time that Naruto left when everything seemed to quiet down. No one had paid any attention to it because they liked the peace and quiet, but that gets to be old and boring after awhile.

"Maybe she's right" Ino was the first to speak up. "The times do line up with each other and when I think about it I do miss seeing him run around the village with that goofy smile on his face."

"Oh my God, Hinata is right. I thought I would be happy to have him gone, but since he left I have been a little sad. I just didn't know why." As she said this Sakura could only picture Naruto scratching the back of his head with his eyes shut and a big smile on his face.

Tenten looked confused, "What are you girls talking about. I don't miss him one bit." She never got to really know Naruto that much and she always found his antics to just be annoying.

Each girl sat back while drinking the tea while in their own thoughts.

'_I do miss the guy always hanging around and asking me on dates.'_ Sakura thought. _'Even though I always turned him down, it was kinda sweet the way he kept trying. I felt wanted by someone which is more than I can say about Sasuke. I never thought that I would actually start to miss hearing his voice…"_

She felt bad about the way she treated him and knew she had to make it up to him. She also felt horrible when Hinata stormed out of her apartment. The next day after the girl's night Sakura found Hinata and apologized for everything that happened.

"It's ok S-Sakura, I forgive you." Hinata said comforting the pink haired kunoichi.

"You were absolutely right Hinata, I do miss Naruto and I want him to come back."

"I told you h-his enthusiasm was c-contagious, don't worry it will only be about two more years until he returns to all of us. But remember, I get Naruto-kun when he gets back and I will fight anyone for him."

Sakura was surprised by Hinata's change in demeanor when she started to tell her to not get any ideas about the one she loved.

Since that day Hinata and Sakura started to get closer finding the new thing they had in common. They would get together and talk about memories they had about the orange clad ninja. Hinata started to watch Sakura closely the more they talked because she couldn't help notice a twinkle in Sakura's eyes when she talk about Naruto. The girls would usually hang out at Sakura's apartment and since Ino lived there too she couldn't help but hear their stories. Eventually Ino would start to join the girls realizing how much she actually missed Naruto too.

END FLASHBACK

Since that time two years ago, Sakura has thought about Naruto almost every day. As the time of his return drew near she started to wait close to the village gates so she would know the instant he got back.

The sudden sight of the bird she was practicing on flying out of her hands snapped her out of her daze. She watched the bird fly away then tilted her head to the gates just as two figures started to approach them. Sakura's heart started to beat faster as she started to notice the color orange appear. Once they were close enough for her to see the blonde spikes and whisker marks on the man's face she knew instantly who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Don't get too used to this speed of updating as I won't always be this quick. I am just in a mood to write and get this down right now. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far. To be honest I wasn't expecting all the positive feedback and the number of hits so far. Please let me know if there are grammar issues or things like that. Enjoy!

Sakura started running to the two figures with tears falling from her eyes. She jumped onto Naruto giving him a big hug. Naruto was surprised to say the least. He had wondered if anyone even noticed that he was gone, but never dreamed that someone would be waiting for him, especially not Sakura.

"Err… hi Sakura-chan, how are you?" He said returning her hug.

"Oh Naruto, I've really missed seeing you!" Sakura was now openly weeping into the chest of her teammate. She was so glad to have him back.

"… I missed you too Sakura-chan, but I thought you disliked me and that I annoyed you?"

She looked up at him still holding onto him as Naruto wiped her tears away with his thumb. She smiled at him and said.

"I always thought that too, but after you were gone nothing seemed right and it wasn't until I talked with Hinata that I realized that you brought balance into my life and made everything feel right."

With a confused look on his face Naruto asked, "Huh, what does Hinata have to do with this?"

Everyone in Kohona knew about Hinata's feelings for Naruto except for Naruto himself. Even Jiraiya knew after only meeting her a couple of times. Seeing where this conversation was probably going, Jiraiya started to walk away.

"I will leave you two to talk; I have to go report to Tsunade anyways. I will catch up to you later Naruto."

"Wait Ero-Sennin, why are you leaving? What are we going to talk about?!" Naruto shouted to Jiraiya as he disappeared into the village.

Sakura could tell that Naruto was still clueless about Hinata's feelings for him and knew she had to some how help him realize it. She may have missed the guy but to be fair, Hinata was in love with him and she had no right to interfere with that. Sakura still wasn't completely sure about how deep her feelings ran for Naruto anyways, whether she missed a friend or she missed someone more than that.

"Come on Naruto, lets go to Ichiraku's and we can talk some more while we eat."

"REALLY?!" Naruto was overjoyed about going to his favorite restaurant ever. "Awesome, let's go!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and started running full out towards the shop.

Unfortunately, someone else was watching and waiting for his return in the shadows. Hinata grew suspicious of Sakura's feelings for her Naruto-kun and kept a close eye on her. She had followed Sakura to the village gates everyday to see what she did. Of course she also wanted to see Naruto the instant he got back so she had another excuse to be there.

When she saw Sakura run for the gates, Hinata looked up to see that Naruto had returned and consequently started to feel faint. Moments later she awoke to see Naruto grab Sakura's hand and run off with her. Hinata was furious wondering what Sakura said to him and quickly started to run after the pair. When she finally caught up to them she found that they were sitting at the bar of Naruto's favorite restaurant. Hinata knew it was his favorite because she saw him going there almost every day when she followed/stalked him three years ago.

INSIDE ICHIRAKU'S

"So Sakura-chan… what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked after already finishing his second bowl.

'_Good to see some things haven't changed'_ Sakura thought while watching him eat. Now that she had a chance to actually look at him she saw he grew taller than her and looked more mature. He was wearing a black and orange jacket and matching orange pants. He was starting to look a lot more attractive in her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hinata. She's been kinda depressed these past three years, you wouldn't happen to know of a reason for that would you?" She said. _'This would surely get him to see Hinata's feelings,'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto stopped eating for a moment to think about her question. "Nope! Can't think of any reason she would be depressed. You would have a better idea anyways since I have been gone for three years."

'_OH MY GOD NARUTO! How can you be so dense, I practically gave you the biggest clue ever.'_ Sakura's inner self screamed.

"Though now that you bring it up…" Sakura came back to reality when he spoke. "For some reason while I was gone I couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. She appeared in my dreams almost every night and Ero-Sennin would tell me that I had the biggest grin on my face while I was sleeping."

Sakura couldn't believe this, did he actually return Hinata's feelings without realizing any of it.

"You don't say, what did you usually think about with her?" Sakura was hoping to get more information out him. However, the bright red blush that appeared on Naruto's face made her cut him off before he could reply. "What the hell Naruto?! What kind of perverted thoughts were you having about innocent little Hinata?!"

"No, No Sakura-chan! It wasn't like that at all! All we did in my dreams was talk and hold hands, we did kiss in one of my dreams but Ero-Sennin woke me up complaining I was making kissey noises in my sleep"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. She didn't realize how sweet Naruto could be. Seeing that he was blushing just because of those sweet dreams he had about Hinata made her smile. She knew that they were meant for each other.

BACK TO HINATA

Hinata had been watching as the scene played out in front of her eyes. The thought of using her Byakugan to read their lips never even crossed her mind as she was too mad about the thought of Sakura being with her Naruto-kun.

Once she saw both of them blushing she couldn't take it anymore. Hinata ran inside Ichiraku's and started yelling.

ICHIRAKU'S

"SAKURA! What do you think you are doing?!" Hinata's stutter was gone due to the rage she had inside.

Naruto was in the middle of chugging his 5th bowl of ramen when Hinata came in screaming. The sudden shock scared him half to death and he started chocking on the food.

"Hinata, it's not what it looks like I swear!" Sakura pleaded with her friend.

"Yeah right! I saw you two holding hands at the gates and just now when you were both blushing!" Neither of them were paying any attention to the boy choking on his food next to them until he started to gasp for air.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO!" They both shouted. Hinata was the first to react as she quickly got into the Gentle Fist stance and with a precise blow to his chest Naruto coughed up the half chewed ramen onto the floor. He was finally able to take in a breath and was kneeling on the floor trying to recover as both girls ran to him.

"Are you ok N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata rubbing his back. Her stutter returning from the anger being replaced with concern.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner Naruto!" sobbed Sakura kneeling next to him.

"Ahem… cough, its ok you guys I'm feeling better now. Thank you helping Hinata-chan" He said while standing up. "Now Hinata what were you yelling about?"

"EEEP!" Hinata squealed remembering that she caused this to happen from barging into Ichiraku's.

"Actually Hinata and I need to go talk about that for a minute, excuse us Naruto." Sakura quickly pulled Hinata out of the restaurant and down the street out of ear shot leaving Naruto really confused.

'_Oh well'_ he thought, "Hey old man give me another bowl please… how about beef flavor this time."

'_The boy just got done choking on ramen and he wants another bowl?! He really loves his ramen.'_ Thought Ayame. "Coming right up Naruto!" Yelled Teuchi to his best customer. Both were glad to have him back, not only because he generally provides at least half of the stores annual income but he was just such a happy person that he brightened up their day when he was around.

DOWN THE STREET

Thinking that they had moved far enough Sakura started to explain to Hinata. "Hinata, I promise it's not what it looks like. At Ichiraku's I was trying to get Naruto to realize how you felt for him without actually coming out and saying it."

Hinata's eyes grew wide while she was listening to what Sakura was saying. She could tell by Sakura's body language and the pleading look in her eyes that Sakura was telling the truth.

"I did learn something really juicy though," Sakura winked at Hinata causing her to poke her index fingers together out of nervousness, " Naruto told me that while he was gone he dreamt about you almost every night and that's why we were both blushing!"

All available blood in Hinata's body went rushing up to her face as she blushed profusely before she couldn't take any more and passed out saying, "N-Naruto-kun… dreams about m-me…"

Sakura was trying to wake up her friend by lightly smacking her face and calling her name. When Hinata woke up she was barely able to stand after hearing her long time love actually dreamt about her.

"Are y-you sure that's w-what N-Naruto-kun said" Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded the affirmative and started to squeal in delight for her friend. Once she calmed down she whispered to Hinata a plan she had come up with to get her and Naruto together. Hinata wasn't sure about the plan but knew she had to say something to Naruto before it was too late again. She wanted to say something three years ago but got there too late as he already left with Jiraiya.

ICHIRAKU'S

Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen feeling completely stuffed as he heard the two girls walking back towards him. He could here them giggling and could only wonder what was in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing. This one is a bit longer because it will probably have to last you for the week. I may get time to put up some more but I don't know. To answer some of your questions: yes Naruto will end up with all of the girls in the harem however I am a true naruXhina fan so she will be focused on a lot.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Tsunade was fast asleep in her office with a brand new bottle of sake on her desk. Why is she asleep you ask? Well there are a few reasons; one would be because as the Hokage she has to deal with a lot of stress. Two, she has been getting very little sleep for the past three years because she hasn't stopped worrying about a certain loud mouthed ninja she sent to train with giant pervert. Finally she is asleep because that brand new bottle of sake she opened after lunch is now 3/4 empty and it is barely past dinner.

Jiraiya entered her office in his usual style of jumping through the opened window when he noticed Tsunade was asleep. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Jiraiya leaned in close to her ear and took in a deep breath.

"FREE SAKE OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE TOWER!"

In a flash she jumped out of her chair and out the window looking everywhere for the 'free sake.' Jiraiya fell to the floor laughing and holding his gut. Tsunade could hear him from outside the tower and realized that she had been had. The look of anger on her face made all the guards cower as she ran back up to her office. Slamming the door open she grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and punched him in the face sending him through the wall and back to the gates of the village.

He landed onto the ground making a giant crater. The two guards at the gate looked at him then to each other and said in unison, "Pissed off the Hokage again."

'_I really should learn to stop doing things like that'_ Jiraiya thought as he rubbed his face in pain trying to stop the blood that was coming out his mouth. Thankfully for him, the time it took to walk back to her office gave Tsunade enough time to calm down and let him talk.

"The training went fine, we did not run into any of the Akatsuki and Naruto was able to perfect the Rasengan. He now doesn't need to create a shadow clone in order to use it and he can put more power into it." Jiraiya said spitting out the last of the blood in his mouth.

"Good I am glad to hear that there weren't any complications during the trip," Tsunade said.

"Well, that's not entirely true…" Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade stared at him with a look of concern, "What do you mean, what happened during the training?"

Unsure how to put it Jiraiya decided to just come straight out with it. "I believe that he and the Kyuubi have completely merged."

"WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed

"It turns out that after so much time the Kyuubi was meant to merge his chakra with Naruto's to prevent the Kyuubi from being released into the world."

Tsunade couldn't believe it. She had no idea this is what the Yondaime had planned to happen.

"How can you tell that they have merged?" She asked.

"Most nights Naruto would sleep with a big grin on his face, he wouldn't tell me why but I had to wake him up because he was trying to kiss me in his sleep and I had to put a stop to that quickly," Jiraiya continued, "But then there were nights were he was writhing in agony and holding his stomach, I tried to wake him thinking it was a nightmare but he wouldn't budge. He seemed to calm down after a few minutes each night it happened so I just let him sleep through the pain. He did this about nine different nights and each time he would wake up and tell me that he had a dream about the Kyuubi struggling to break free of a cage and getting smaller each time the dream occurred. The next day after the dreams Naruto would seem stronger and could go a lot farther in his training, so I believe that the Kyuubi merged with him during the night. Since there are nine tails and this happened on nine different nights, I think the Kyuubi is fully merged."

Tsunade soaked in all the information that Jiraiya just told her, unsure of what to make of it.

"Do we have any reason to fear that something might happen to Naruto?"

"I don't think so, when all nine were done the only difference in him was that he was stronger than ever. He said that he felt fine and more in control than before. I would just watch to see if he has learned any new skills because he started out performing his old self from before the merge in taijutsu. I don't know if the Kyuubi gave him any ninjutsu or genjutsu because Naruto didn't even know where the new taijutsu came from; he just started to do it."

"I see, well then I will keep an on him and will talk to him tomorrow to see how he is doing. Thank you for the report Jiraiya." Said the Lady Hokage.

"No problem Tsunade," he said to his former teammate, "I'm going to go do some more research for my next book."

"If I ever find you peeping on me or anyone in this village you will get worse than a punch in the face!" She yelled as he jumped out through the wall his body had made earlier that night.

'_Oh Naruto', _thought Tsunade while looking at a picture of the boy, _'What have you been going through these past three years. I wish I could have been there to comfort you in your sleep. I would try to soothe your pain and comfort you until you awoke.'_ During her thoughts a small blush was coming across her face as she imagined what it would be like to hold Naruto at night.

'_What am I thinking, I'm four decades his senior. What would he want with an old hag like me?'_ She sighed to her self as she started to feel depressed again. She has been feeling lonely ever since her brother Nawaki and fiancé Dan died. She hasn't allowed a man to get too close to her until she met Naruto. He looks just like her brother and has the heart and passion of her former lover. She never meant nor expected to have these feelings for him, but they appeared and realizing Naruto could never reciprocate them made her dive back into her depression, along with the bottle of sake that she hadn't finished yet.

ICHIRAKU'S

Naruto could hear the girls giggling as they approached him and wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

They both looked at each other and shared another snicker before turning back to Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about Naruto," Sakura said, "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I just remembered that my Mom had asked me to stop by for something. Hinata said that she would stay with you though." Both girls just smiled innocently at him but he could still feel like there was something they weren't telling him.

Before he could ask anymore questions Sakura was off waving good bye to both of them as she ran. Naruto turned to Hinata to see that she back to her old habit of poking her fingers together. When he realized that it was just the two of them he found that he couldn't look at her right in the eyes, he had to avert his gaze downwards trying to hide his slight blush. He just knew that those beautiful lavender eyes would be able to see right through him and know what he had dreamt about for the last three years.

"N-Naruto-kun"

"Yes, Hinata?" The nervous boy replied

"Would y-you maybe like to g-go for a w-walk with me?"

Naruto was surprised. Not only was **she** asking to do something with him, but he just now realized how adorably cute her stutter was.

'_How did I not hear that before?'_ He thought, _'she sounds so cute when she talks like that. It makes my heart jump just hearing it. There's no way I could let her down by refusing whatever she asks.'_

"Of course Hinata-chan, I would love to go for a walk with you."

For the next ten minutes the couple could be seen walking around the village just idly talking and smiling. When you look closely though you can see that both appear to be anxious and nervous about something and their hands can't stop fidgeting.

'_I gotta stop being so stupid, I can't let my nerves get the best of me. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I can conquer my fears.'_

With his mind made up Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed onto Hinata's, lacing her fingers with his.

"EEEEP!" Hinata squealed at the sudden feeling of something grabbing her hand. She looked down to see what it was and instantly fainted seeing that the love of her life was now holding her hand.

Thankfully, Naruto's new speed and reflexes he picked up from the Kyuubi allowed him to quickly catch Hinata before she hit the ground. Unsure of what to do now, he carried her into the nearby park and sat down against a tree with her in his lap. Naruto looked down at his lap and stared at the face of what he could only describe as an angel.

'_Why did I take so long to really see her? I've known her for a long time and yet it took me leaving for three years to see what I was missing out on. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder. Wow did I really just use that corny line, oh well I can't help it. Seeing her peaceful face now and after all those dreams I had I think I can finally say that I love this girl.'_

Slowly coming to, Hinata blinked her eyes trying to refocus them. When she could see she looked up and all she saw was the full moon outlining Naruto's smiling face as he looked upon her. She started to feel another faint coming on but Naruto quickly snapped her out of it by rubbing her arms and shaking her a little.

"Hinata-chan, you still with me?" he asked her.

"N-Naruto-kun, wh-where am I?"

"You fainted and I brought you to the park under this tree so you could realx." He sighed knowing that she was alright.

"Oh, th-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing like never before because she knew she was in his lap and that he had his arms wrapped around her. All she could do was look into his piercing blue eyes and let the warmth of his smile envelope her body.

They sat there for what seemed like hours just staring into each others eyes. Really it was only a few minutes until Naruto started to take his hand from around her body and laced his fingers with Hinata's again.

Hinata felt it and forced herself to not faint. She was not going to miss out on any more time with her Naruto-kun. Nothing could describe the joy Hinata was feeling at that moment. She was in the lap of the one she loved staring into his face and the stars while he was holding her hand. Just when she thought nothing could make her life more complete, Naruto started to lean into face at an agonizingly slow pace. She knew what was coming and had to show him that she wanted it too. With her heart beating like a humming bird she quickly closed the gap between them bringing their lips together for the first time.

Her boldness only caught Naruto off guard for a second when he returned her kiss with all his built up passion from the last three years. Both of them were in a world of their own. Nothing else in life mattered to them as long as they had this moment together. Hinata's lips pressed deep into Naruto's trying to bring them closer together. She brought her hands up around his neck holding on as if her life depended on it. Naruto took her bottom lip into his mouth gently sucking on it making Hinata moan in pleasure as her whole body heated up. Neither wanted to separate their lips but the lack of oxygen forced them apart so they could breath.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave for that long again!" Hinata exclaimed while she wrapped her arms around his body hugging him tight. She never knew she could feel this confident while being around her love. She was actually able to go for what she wanted and give him a hug. _'If all it takes is a kiss to allow me to express my feelings and not stutter, I'm going to have to make sure we do that more often'_ Hinata thought as she quickly wiped away the few drops of blood that came out of her nose.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She said looking up seeing his nervous face.

"I know that I wasn't always the most observant person in the past but while I was training with Jiraiya I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought about you every night and realized something that I should have a long time ago." He said with small tear forming in his eye.

'_This is it! This is what I've always wanted!'_ Hinata's inner self screaming and her hands shaking.

"I love you Hinata-chan," tears of joy now coming down his face and mixing in the pools of tears already forming on Hinata's face.

"I love you too Naruto-kun!"

In an instant both were locked in the sweet embrace of a passion filled kiss. They both held onto each not daring to let go. Naruto's mouth exploring all over Hinata's trying to memorize every little detail. When his tongue licked her lips Hinata was more than happy to welcome it into her mouth. She licked his tongue and the inside of his mouth never wanting to be away from this man ever again.

All too soon though a loud scream was heard through the park, ending the lover's kiss.

A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger but I felt it was a good point to stop. I know it still doesn't sound like a harem at all but that should change in the next chapter or so. It also doesn't seem like Hinata will share but she will have to learn and be a little OOC for actually sharing the one she loves but that way the story can progress as a harem.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING this chapter contains a descriptive lemon, if you do not want to read it then jump when you get to LEMON to END LEMON. I hope you guys enjoy. There will probably be a lemon in every chapter from now on just to warn everyone. I will put up the same warning though and instructions of how to pass them.

Naruto quickly got to his feet standing in front of Hinata to protect her from any kind of danger. His eyes starting to glow red, ready to kill the person who interrupted the perfect moment he just had with his Hinata-chan

In a nearby tree, a couple of yards away from once kissing duo sat a happy yet fearful Sakura.

'_Oh crap! Did I just scream out loud? I was so excited after seeing their second kiss I just couldn't keep it in. That look in Naruto's eyes, he looks really pissed off! I have to get out of here before they catch me spying on them.'_ Thought Sakura.

It was too late however because being in an open park leaves few places for a person to hid so Naruto knew the scream had to come from one of the three other trees around them. He took out three shuriken and launched them at each tree. The one heading for Sakura caught her off guard and she fell out of the tree trying to dodge it. She landed with a loud thump, holding her head while she tried to stand back up.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!" Shouted Naruto finally relaxing after seeing it was just the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura you better have a damn good reason for this!" Said a frustrated Hinata while clutching her kunai. She decided to at least hear her out before killing Sakura.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment but I was just so happy seeing you guys together that I kinda screamed. I was only spying on you to make sure Hinata wouldn't chicken out of the plan." Sakura bowed while being as sincere as possible hoping the couple wouldn't hurt her.

"Plan? What plan?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"EEEEP!" Cried Hinata instantly blushing and looking at the ground.

"No Naruto, this was my fault not Hinata's. I only told Hinata that I was going to make up an excuse to leave so that you two could be alone. I told her she needed to tell you how she felt before it was too late. I decided to follow you guys to make sure everything went ok. Hinata had nothing to do with that."

Naruto thought it over and knew Hinata would not do something as sneaky as have someone follow them. He was a little upset that they had to make up a plan for this to happen, but seeing how good the results were he couldn't be upset for long.

"I guess I didn't have to worry about Hinata chickening out since I saw her close the gap on the first kiss." Sakura winked at Hinata who was now feeling that so familiar dizziness that comes just before fainting.

Naruto went over to Hinata and put his arm around her waist to keep her steady and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Feeling emboldened by his kiss she leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"It was wrong of you to spy on us Sakura but I'm too happy to care right now.

My Naru-kun told me he loved me and I told him I love him too." Hinata said with a great big smile as she nuzzled into his neck.

"AWWWWW!" Sakura squealed with glee clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Naru-kun?" Naruto asked Hinata thinking it was a great nickname.

"It's ok right my Naru-kun? I just wanted to call you something more personal that's just for me to use."

Naruto smiled seeing her small pout as she looked up at him. "Of course it is ok just as long as I can call you Hina-chan."

Hinata nodded and both went in for a kiss. Remembering that they weren't alone anymore they cut the kiss short and looked back at Sakura.

"Well I've interrupted enough so this time I am really leaving. Have a good night you two." Sakura said as she started to walk up to Naruto. "Don't go acting out any of those perverted dreams you have been having with Hinata." She whispered in his ear.

Blood shot out of Naruto's nose. "I told you nothing like that ever happened!" He yelled back at Sakura.

"Riiiiiiiiight." She said with a wink. With that she ran off back to her apartment to tell Ino her juicy gossip.

"Naru-kun, w-what did she j-just say to you?" Hinata was nervous about what Naruto was thinking to make blood come out of his nose.

Panicked, Naruto quickly tried to reassure Hinata. "It was nothing Hina-chan. I promise. Now let's get you home before you father starts to worry about you."

Hinata let it go and decided Naruto wouldn't lie to her. They walked in the night holding hands as they approached the Hyuuga estate. They didn't want her family to know anything about being together yet so they stopped a block short of the guarded doors.

"Good bye my Hina-chan, I will come see you tomorrow."

"Good night Naru-kun, I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered an inch away from her lips before going the rest of the way and connecting their mouths. They stood there embraced in each other's arms kissing as though it would be their last. Each time one would back up to get some air the other would quickly go back in feeling a loss of contact. After ten minutes they knew it had to end and Hinata would have to go home. Knowing that saying more good byes would put them back where they started Naruto just gave Hinata a peck on the lips before starting to run off and waving back to her.

'_I love you.'_ Went through both of their minds knowing the other was thinking the same.

Little did the couple know that there was another spy who had been following them the entire time.

FLASHBACK

Naruto had just thrown three shuriken at different trees. While the second one was able to flush out a spy, the last one was caught without revealing the person's identity.

'_Good thing I was paying more attention than that girl or else Naruto would have found me too,'_ thought the unknown man. _'I have to keep quiet and not let them find me; this stuff is perfect for my next book.'_ The man now had a perverted smile on his face and went back to watching the couple yell at Sakura.

After leaving Tsunade's office, Jiraiya went out to find a bath house to peep on. He came across Naruto and Hinata just as she fainted and Naruto took her to the park. He knew this would be a once in a lifetime scene so he found a near by tree and watched as Hinata started to come around.

END FLASHBACK 

'_I guess now that that's done, I better go tell the kid that Tsunade wants to see him tomorrow.'_ Jiraiya took off heading for Naruto's apartment.

Naruto had just gotten home and saw all the dust that accumulated over three years. He opened the window to let in fresh air and started to sweep and dust his entire apartment. Thankfully, with the help of shadow clones it took no time at all. As he laid down on his bed Naruto could feel the presence of a familiar chakra coming towards him.

"Hey Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya jumped through the window greeting his student.

"Hey Naruto, just wanted to let you know that the Hokage wants you to go see her tomorrow. She has some questions about the trip."

"Alright I will go see her in the morning. Thanks."

With his message delivered, Jiraiya went back on his search for more pretty ladies to watch. Naruto was finally able to relax and get some sleep after the eventful day.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto awoke with a yawn. He was glad to get a good night's sleep even though he did not want to stop the dream he was having. He had dreamt that Hinata had snuck out of her room and into his apartment. Then she crawled into bed with him and snuggled into his arms. In his dream Naruto awoke and found her next to him in bed already asleep. He didn't question it and instead put his arms around her and spooned with her the rest of the night. Even though nothing happened in the dream, Naruto noticed that his morning wood was exceptionally hard today.

'_Oh crap, I better go take a cold shower before I visit Obaa-chan.'_ He thought heading for the bathroom.

After a cold shower and eating a hot breakfast to warm back up, Naruto left his apartment wondering what to do.

'_It's still a little early to go see Obaa-chan, I think I will just look around the village to see if anything has changed.'_ He thought as he wandered aimlessly.

Naruto was still in deep thought when he ran into a woman making her fall and drop the groceries she was carrying.

"I'm sorry miss; I wasn't watching were I was going!"

"It's ok Naruto, I wasn't watching either." The lady said realizing who ran into her.

"I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, do I know you?" He asked hoping he did because she was very pretty.

"We only met a few times; I wouldn't expect you to remember me. My name is Hana Inuzuka." She said with a warm smile.

Naruto knew the name sounded familiar then noticed the markings on her face.

"OH! You must be Kiba's sister. I'm sorry I didn't remember."

"Don't worry Naruto, would you mind helping me pick up my groceries."

"Of course, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't run into you the least I can do is carry them to you house for you." He said with a grin.

'_This boy is so sweet, no wonder Hinata talks so much about him to Kiba. He's really cute too; those years with Jiraiya really made his got his body into shape to go with his handsome face. I can think of some naughty things to do to him. No! Bad Hana, you can't let those thoughts get too you.'_

Naruto looked at her wondering why she was blushing and staring at him.

"Umm… are you ready to?"

Hana snapped out of it and noticed he had already picked up all the groceries and was waiting for her. "Oh, right. Thank you Naruto, let's go."

They went of to the Inuzuka house walking side by side.

'_What happened while I was gone? First Sakura waits for me and says she missed me, and then Hinata and I start to make out and say we love one another, now this girl stares at me with a blush on her face. Did I really grow up that much? No, it has to all just be in my head.'_ Naruto's thoughts came to an end as the reached the house where Hana lived.

"Thank you for carrying the groceries Naruto." Hana took the bags from his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running into the house and closing the door.

'_That's the second girl to kiss me in less than 24 hours. Something is going on in Konoha.'_ Naruto just stood there unsure of what to make of everything until he realized he was going to be late to go see Tsunade.

Naruto ran to the Hokage Tower and told the guards that he has a meeting the Lady Hokage. The guards outside her door nodded and allowed him to enter. Tsunade was at her desk going over paper work when Naruto walked in. She looked up and smiled as she ran over to give him a hug.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad to see you again."

Naruto had to gasp for air as she was squeezing it all out of him.

"It's good to see you too Obaa-chan"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Obaa-chan." Tsunade scolded the boy.

"You know I just do it because I care about you," he replied then whispered under his breath, "and because I love seeing you get angry from it"

"What was that last part?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now what did you want to talk about?" Naruto quickly changed subjects to save himself.

"Jiraiya told me about the merge between you and the Kyuubi and I was concerned about how it might have affected you."

"No need to worry Obaa-chan, I have been feeling great. The merging hurt like hell but now I feel stronger than ever. My speed and reflexes have vastly improved and I heal a lot faster now." Naruto said.

"Well I'm glad you're ok, but I would still feel better if I gave you a medical exam just in case."

Tsunade told Nartuo to strip out of his clothes for the exam while she locked the door and closed the blinds to give them some privacy. Naruto striped down to his boxers leaving a little cold and nervous. Tsunade scanned his body, noticing how big his muscles have gotten and just what a man he has become.

"Lose the boxers too Naruto-kun, I have to scan your whole body with my chakra and it won't go through clothes."

Naruto looked around nervously because he has never been naked in front of a woman before. He trusted Tsunade and knew it would be ok so he lowered his boxers and stepped out them placing the pair on the pile of his other clothes.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide seeing Naruto completely naked. _'He's huge down there; I can't believe this boy would have such a big penis. This has to be the work of the Kyuubi, no normal boy would be this big.' _She thought to herself as she licked her lips.

"Um… Tsunade?" Naruto tried bring her out of the daze she was in. Feeling that using Obaa-chan didn't seem right while he was standing naked in front of her.

Tsunade shook her head out of the daze and went to work scanning Naruto's body. She placed her hands a couple of inches away from his skin and focused her chakra into her palms. Slowly she worked from the top of his head down his stomach as she got down on her knees to get lower.

Looking down, Naruto could see right down Tsunade's blouse. Her large breasts barely covered by the flimsy fabric made it easy for him to get a get look at her soft creamy skin. Naruto tried to fight his inevitable erection but as soon as her hands barely passed over his dick he couldn't fight it any longer. His body forced blood into the member making it stick out and become ridge like a metal bar. This did not go unnoticed by the Lady Hokage.

'_Oh my God! He's becoming erect. It's even bigger than before. I didn't think I could do that to a man anymore, but I guess with my genjutsu up to make me appear young it isn't that farfetched. I have to focus though, he doesn't actually want me, this is just a natural reaction to the situation.'_ Tsunade then continued down and stood up after scanning his feet.

"Everything checks out fine Naruto-kun, you can put your clothes back on."

"Uhhh… thanks." Naruto quickly got his clothes back on. He couldn't believe he got hard in front of her. _'She must think I'm such a pervert'_ he thought.

After he dressed Tsunade started to talk again.

"Naruto, now that you are back I am putting back onto team 7 under Kakashi with Sakura."

"That's great Obaa-chan. Does that mean I will get to go on missions again?"

"Yes Naruto, you will have a few more days to recover from training then I will start to give your team missions."

"Thanks Obaa-chan."

She told him though to come back if he ever felt like something was wrong with his body and needed another check up. Trying to hide his embarrassment he quickly said thanks again and waved good bye as he went out the door.

LEMON

Tsunade was still fidgeting at her desk a few minutes after he left. _'I can't believe I'm still thinking about his body,' _she thought, _'he looked so good I wanted to forget the check up and just run my hands all over him. I can feel myself getting wet already.'_

She knew that she could never get any work done with all the pent up frustration she had. Locking the doors again and placing silencing jutsu on her office she stood behind her desk and took off her pants. Her white lace panties had completely soaked through with her juice already and she quickly took them off and sat in her chair. She brought legs up on her desk and slouched down to get better access to her pussy glistening with her juice. Tsunade brought one hand down and started to slowly rub herself as her other hand opened her blouse to let her breast fall out. She had given up on bras years ago when her boobs grew so large that any bra would make her uncomfortable, besides, she liked the way men would look at her without one.

Tsunade was moaning as her fingers softly rubbed up and down on her most sacred area as her other hand started pinching the nipple on her recently freed breast. In her mind she could picture Naruto standing in her office naked once again. She could see his firm body and long penis. Her mind played out the image of Naruto slowly stroking himself in front of her which made her start to pant harder and faster as the pressure built up inside her. Needing release, Tsunade took two fingers and pushed them inside herself. Her fingers were slick from the fluid that was coming out of her vagina, making their entry smooth and pleasurable. She started to pump them in and out of her hole making her moans almost become screams of pleasure. Knowing exactly what would finish her off, Tsunade took her thumb and rubbed against her clit hard. She screamed out as her orgasm over took her body and squirted her nectar onto her desk, ruining some of the paper work.

"Oh…oh man that was good," she panted, "I haven't squirted in years and to think, it was the image of Naruto-kun that pushed me over the edge. If only he would feel the same about me." The guilt of what she had done started to work its way into her brain making her start to feel depressed again. She got dressed and tried to get back to work to get her mind off her sadness.

END LEMON

OUTSIDE SOMEWHERE IN THE VILLAGE

"I'm glad that's over, that was completely embarrassing doing that in front of Obaa-chan." Naruto said to himself. "At least I can go on missions again soon."

He decided that it had been too long since he saw Hinata so he went towards the Hyuuga estate. He wasn't sure how receptive they would be of him coming over but he would risk anything to be with her. The guards looked at him as he approached and gave the customary response.

"State your name and business for coming here."

"I am Naruto Uzumakai and I have come to see Hinata."

The doors suddenly opened and there stood Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, I have been expecting you." Hiashi stated in his usual arrogant manor. Behind him Naruto could see Hinata dressed in a beautiful lavender kimono that perfectly matched her eyes. He could see that she was looking a little nervous but still had a smile on her face. He wasn't sure but hoped that it was a good sign.

A/N: Have you figured out who the five are in the harem yet? Thanks everyone for reading I had no idea everyone would like it this much. Let me know what you thought of the lemon, too much detail, not enough. Its still going to be romantic but will hopefully it will also be hot and sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WARNING this chapter contains a descriptive lemon, if you do not want to read it then jump when you get to LEMON to END LEMON

A/N: WARNING this chapter contains a half lemon, if you do not want to read it then jump when you get to HALF LEMON to END HALF LEMON. I hope you guys enjoy. There will probably be a lemon in every chapter from now on just to warn everyone. I will put up the same warning though and instructions of how to pass them

I know you are probably expecting some sort of fight with Hiashi but fighting scenes are my weakest point. Even when I read other's I just can't seem to imagine how it would actually go. Since I don't feel I can write a fight scene up to my standards Hiashi will seem a bit OOC.

Some of you I know don't like Tsunade being with Naruto. Yes she sees her brother in him but she also sees her fiancé in him. I focus more on the fact that she really cares for Naruto and that she is really HOT so she is staying.

Hiashi led Naruto into the compound making sure to keep Hinata at a safe distance from the boy. The trio came to a stop in front of a large room that was full of books and a table with mats placed around to sit at. Hiashi told Naruto to have a seat at one end of the table while he sat on the opposite side. Hinata had to sit next to her father and slightly behind him.

"Would you like some tea Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi said with a dry tone.

"Yes, thank you Hyuuga-sama." Naruto hated having to call someone sama, but he would do anything to get on Hinata's father's good side.

"Let me get right to the point," Hiashi stated while pouring the tea, "I have never been very fond of you and I was not happy to find out that you were with my daughter last night."

Naruto looked at Hinata wondering why she would tell her father about them.

"Hinata did not tell me anything," Hiashi could see Naruto's train of thought and stopped it before he got the wrong idea, "it was becoming very late and Hinata had yet to return home so I used my Byakugan to find her. I found you two just outside while you 'saying good bye.' When she came inside I was ready to put an end to this once and for all, that is until I got to her room."

Naruto had knots in his stomach the entire time Hiashi was talking. He knew this wasn't going to go well because Hiashi is not known for his kindness. When he heard Hiashi's last statement, Naruto looked at him with surprise as did Hinata. Her father had only mentioned that he was going to have a talk with Naruto but did not explain what the talk was about. She knew her father wouldn't approve, but she could see a small smile on his face when he had told her of the talk. Now she really wanted to know where this was going.

"When I got to her room I noticed she had left the door ajar and I could hear her giggling. I looked in and all I could see was the biggest smile plastered all over her face. I haven't seen her that happy since three years ago when you were still here. Since you left she rarely ever smiles and I knew if she missed you that much then she had to be in love. Even though I don't like you, I know my daughter is the best judge of character and would not love someone who wasn't right for her."

The two kid's jaw's dropped as they followed along with Hiashi. Hinata was shaking as she guessed where her father was going with this.

"That is why I am giving you permission to date my daughter under the condition that if you ever hurt her you will leave Konoha immediately." Hiashi barely got the last words out as he was tackled by his daughter with a hug. Hinata couldn't contain her joy and repeatedly said thank you to her father. When he got her to stop she jumped over the table and into Naruto's lap embracing within her arms. Naruto was happy but more in shock that he got permission to date Hinata.

"Do you agree to my condition?" Hiashi stared the boy down.

Drawing up his courage to speak, "Yes! I agree to leave Konoha immediately should I ever hurt Hina-chan. I would do anything to make her happy."

Feeling happier than ever Naruto returned Hinata's hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very good, just keep those actions to yourselves and we won't have any problems." Hiashi got up and left the room leaving the two love birds with some time alone.

"I may be cold and distant but I know true love when I see it. Those two are going to be together for a long time." Hiashi said to himself while he thought back to his late wife. "Hinata has the same look in her eyes when she sees Naruto as her mother had for me."

Once Naruto knew that Hiashi was far enough away, he grabbed Hinata's face and pulled her into a lover's kiss. The kiss was actually a very sloppy one because neither could stop giggling. Naruto would try to kiss her but after two seconds she would snort and start laughing again. This of course made Naruto laugh with her and fall onto his back. They gave up on the kiss and settled for holding each other while they lay on the floor.

"So Hina-chan, where would you like to go for our very first date tonight?"

Hinata took in deep breaths trying to calm down from laughing so hard.

"I don't c-care Naru-kun, a-as long as I am w-with you I am happy." Hinata said, her face blushing crimson.

"Uh oh, sounds like someone needs a confidence boost." Naruto said remembering that after he kissed she felt more confident.

"Naru-k…" she couldn't finish because Naruto already locked his lips with her's. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her.

'_Wow she really does get more confident after a kiss'_ he thought.

They laid there enjoying the other's sweet kiss until they felt it would be wise to leave Hiashi's study before he returned.

Hinata walked Naruto to the exit of the estate. She wanted to have plenty of time to get ready for her first date with her Naru-kun.

"Bye Hina-chan, I will pick you up tonight. I love you." He gave her a kiss and started to walk away.

"Bye Naru-kun, I love you too." She called back.

Later that night Naruto returned to the Hyuuga estate wearing a pair of nice black pants and a white button up shirt. _'Damn these clothes are so uncomfortable, but I want to look my best for her.'_

The guards opened the doors as Hinata came out to meet her man. She was wearing a deep purple dress that came just below her knees. It clung to her form accentuating the curves that she usually kept hidden. She wasn't wearing any make-up but she had the natural beauty that didn't need any make-up. Her cheeks were already red from blushing because Naruto couldn't stop staring at her.

'_She is the most gorgeous creature on Earth' _he thought.

"Hina-chan you look beautiful."

"T-Thank you Naru-kun, you l-look handsome as well."

They left holding hands and walked to the fanciest restaurant in Konoha. While they were eating they talked about what had been going on in their lives for the past three years. Naruto told her about the tough training he went through (leaving the Kyuubi part out). Hinata told Naruto about her own training and creating a new move that used her flexibility to her advantage.

'_I wonder how flexible she is?'_ He thought.

"N-Naru-kun your nose is b-bleeding." Hinata put a tissue up to his nose to wipe off the blood for him. Her face turned red knowing he had to be thinking of something naughty.

"D-Did you do a-anything else today?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"You wouldn't believe all that happened. First I ran into Hana Inuzuka and I helped her with her groceries because I accidentally ran right into her. When we got to her house I swear she was looking at me funny and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. After that I had to go see Obaa-chan, she looked so depressed when I got there but she was thrilled to see me. She gave me a medical check up where I had to stand naked in front of her while she checked my whole body. It seemed like she gave me the same look Hana did now that I think about it. After I left I could tell she starting to feel depressed again."

Hinata was slightly perturbed hearing about the women but thought, _'I know Tsunade-sama really cares for Naruto, he's the only one she has let get close to her in a long time. She must be feeling lonely after all these years.'_

"Are you ok Hina-chan?" Naruto was worried he might have upset her with all that.

"Oh, yes Naru-kun, I'm fine. Don't worry about what happened I know you were just being helpful to Hana and Tsunade-sama just cares about you a lot, I'm sure she was worried sick about you being gone for so long." Hinata smiled to her boyfriend to comfort him.

"Great! Then how about we get out of here and go sit in our spot in the park?"

"I w-would love that Naru-kun." She smiled brightly at the thought of calling it their spot.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and walked to the park where they shared their first kiss. Naruto sat down first against the tree and pulled Hinata to sit in his lap just like before. They spent the rest of the night like that, holding each other, sharing passionate kisses and just looking into each other's eyes and saying I love you. As the night wore on the couple knew they should go back so Hinata could go home.

About where they stopped last time to say their good nights, Naruto started to get an idea. He pulled Hinata into a small alley and pressed her up against a wall. Hinata didn't have a clue what was going on until she saw that foxy grin on his face and knew what he was thinking. She put her hands behind his neck as he went in and gave her a slightly forceful kiss. Their lips meshed together and Naruto's added aggressiveness made Hinata moan into his mouth. He kissed his was down her cheek and onto her sensitive neck. He kissed and nipped at her neck being spurred on by her moans.

"OH Naru-kun! Yes! It feels so good!"

He had started to work his way back up to her lips, but kissing her sweet spot on the neck had brought something out in her he didn't know she had. When he stopped kissing her neck, Hinata felt so hot that she couldn't stop herself. She grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, turned them both around and pushed him against the wall.

"Hina-ch…"

He was cut off by a tongue being shoved in his mouth. Naruto loved this side of her, _'her innocent side is cute but this aggressive side is hot'_ he thought. They were both so turned on and wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Hiashi standing at the end of the alley.

"AHEM!" He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

Both of them stopped immediately and turned to see Hinata's father standing there.

"I'm sorry Hias…" Naruto started but was interrupted by Hiashi's held up hand telling him to stop.

"Don't worry about Uzumaki-san, you forget but I used to be a teenager with hormones too." The two teens just looked at each other and blushed.

"Just remember…Byakugan." He stated while pointing to his eyes. "Come on Hinata it's time to go home."

"Coming," she turned back to Naruto, "Good night Naru-kun, I love you."

"I love you too Hina-chan!" He proclaimed back to her as she walked off with her father.

'_That was a close one'_ he thought, _'I think he's starting to warm up to me if he let me off the hook. I guess I should go get some sleep as well.'_

TIME JUMP ONE YEAR

Life went to back to normal over the last year, well as normal as the life of a shinobi can be. Naruto and Hinata had continued to go on dates and seeing each other everyday they weren't on missions. The couple had become the talk of the village. Everyone could see how good they were together and while on the outside everyone was happy for the couple, but on the inside they were jealous. The girls wanted a guy like Naruto who would treat them like a princess the way he did Hinata. The guys wanted a girl as pretty and loving as Hinata.

SAKURA AND INO'S APARTMENT

"Ino come here," Sakura said as she looked out the window, "look how cute they are together." Naruto and Hinata just walked by holding hands as they took their usual walk around the village together. Hinata had just returned from a mission that afternoon and was feeling pretty tired, but she didn't want to miss out on her walk with Naruto.

"Hina-chan you look so tired," Naruto said as he picked her up on his back carrying her piggy back style, "you just relax for a while."

"I wish I had a guy who would do sweet things like that." Ino pouted.

"I know what you mean. When our team goes on a mission all Naruto can talk about is Hinata. They are so in love and I am happy for them but seeing this side of Naruto makes me wonder what I passed up years ago when he kept pestering me for a date."

"If I had noticed this side of him back in the academy I would have snatched him up right away." Ino replied to her roommate. Both had a dreamy look in their eyes as they watched the couple continue on down the road.

"Well it's too late now; you remember what Naruto asked us to do for him tomorrow right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I remember! It's so exciting!" Ino started giggling and jumping up and down.

HINATA AND NARUTO

"Hina-chan wake up, were back at the apartment."

Hinata was so comfortable sitting on Naruto's back that she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. As she opened her eyes she noticed they back at Naruto's apartment and she was lying down on his couch.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep (yawn) Naru-kun."

"Don't worry about it Hina-chan, we're back home now so why don't you go get ready for bed, I will be there in a minute." Hinata agreed to his suggestion and went to the bed that they had been sharing for the past six months.

'_Things are so much better now that Hinata and I are living together'_ Naruto thought.

FLASHBACK 6 MONTHS

Hiashi was becoming very annoyed by the loving couple. Each night that they were together, it would take them longer and longer to say good bye. Hinata would walk Naruto to the door and not come back in for another two hours. Hiashi stopped using his Byakugan because he wasn't worried about her anymore and he really had no desire to watch his daughter make out with her boyfriend. He could see that this would eventually lead to them not saying good bye at all and Naruto would end up sleeping in Hinata's room. Hiashi trusted his daughter, but he didn't like the possibility of something going on under his roof. He decided to talk to Naruto in private in his study.

"Thank you for coming Naruto-san."

"Of course Hyuuga-sama, what did you want to talk about?" _'He didn't call me Uzumaki-san; I guess I'm not in trouble if he is being so informal.'_

"I've watched you care for my daughter over the last six months and I know now that I can trust you to not hurt her. Hinata is an adult now and I feel it is time for her to start living like one so if you have no objections I think it would be best for her to move in to your apartment and live with you."

"YES! Of course I have no objections to Hina-chan moving in with me." Naruto jumped up and shouted with joy. "You have my word that I won't let anything bad happen to Hina-chan, Hyuuga-sama."

"I think by now you may call me Hiashi-san." Hiashi said extending his arm out.

"Thank you Hiashi-san." Naruto shook Hiashi's hand as Hinata came around the corner.

"Is that you Naru-kun, I didn't know you were already here. Why were you shouting?"

"Pack your things Hina-chan, your coming to live with me!"

"REALLY?!" She turned to her father thinking this was a joke. He just nodded and told her to get her things ready. Hinata ran into Naruto's arms and kissed him nearly making him fall on his ass.

"You two can do that all you want in the privacy of your apartment later, but right now you need to get ready." Hiashi stated dryly, even though he was happy for them on the inside.

"Thank father, I will get ready as fast as I can, ok Naru-kun?"

"Take your time Hina-chan, I'll help you carry your things when you're done."

END FLASHBACK

'_It's been six glorious months since that day and it will soon get even better'_ Naruto thought with a sly smile on his face.

He tiptoed into the bedroom trying to be quiet but noticed Hinata was still awake.

"Naru-kun, you know I can't go to sleep without my good night kiss." She said with her lip hanging out to be cute. Hinata had become a lot more comfortable around Naruto and now only stuttered when she was really nervous.

Once he had striped down to his boxers Naruto crawled into bed next to Hinata and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you while you were gone on your mission Hina-chan." He started kissing her cheek and worked his way over to her lips.

"I missed you too Naru-kun. It seemed like I was never going to get back here with you."

HALF LEMON

She gasped as he started nibbling on her sweet spot just above her collar bone. After many hours of make out sessions both of them knew exactly where to touch to get the other to moan. Hinata laid back and let Naruto have control tonight. Naruto was really surprised to find out Hinata liked to take charge every now and then. Some nights he couldn't even finish changing before Hinata shoved him on the bed and laid on top of him. He laid on his side next to her, leaving one hand free to trace a finger down her neck to the edge of her tank top. Hinata shuddered from the soft touch and from his tongue that had found its way into her mouth. Naruto slid his hand through the top of her tank top and place his palm on her breast. She was still moaning into his mouth enjoying the warmth of his hand on her. Hinata's breast had grown large over the past year. She wasn't Tsunade size but her breasts were a good handful. Naruto started to massage her boob in strong slow strokes causing Hinata to whimper. She loved the way he made her feel. He started to lightly pinch her nipple making it hard and stick out farther. Hinata pulled Naruto into a deep kiss trying to shove her tongue down his throat. He pulled his hand out of her tank top and slowly slid his way down her stomach. That's where she stopped him however.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun; I still want to save that for marriage." She said knowing he would be slightly disappointed because she's stopped him once or twice before.

"No, I'm sorry Hina-chan, I got so horny that I couldn't control my self. I know you want to save that."

END HALF LEMON

"If it's ok, can we just cuddle with each other and get some sleep. That mission really wore me out."

"Of course Hina-chan. I have to go on a mission tomorrow anyways so I should get some sleep."

Naruto laid down on his back and she placed her head on top of his chest.

"Good night Naru-kun, I love you with all my heart."

"Good night Hina-chan, I love you with all of my heart."

Naruto tried to sleep but couldn't. He was too excited about tomorrow because he had a surprise for her; he wasn't really going on a mission.

A/N: Sorry for leaving you with another cliff hanger. I wanted to go longer but it seems the longer I make the chapters the more I focus on getting to the end and less on the detail of the story. Then next chapter will have a full lemon. Also, I do not know everything about Japanese custom so if switching from using last names to first names doesn't actually make it less formal I'm sorry, but that's what I was going for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING the end of this chapter is one big lemon, if you do not want to read it then stop when you get to LEMON. Most of the chapters are going to revolve more around lemons from now on.

FLASHBACK

After being together for a year, Naruto wanted to be with Hinata forever. So, while she was on her mission he went to a jeweler and picked out an engagement ring. He wanted to make his proposal special so he went to Sakura and Ino the day before Hinata got back for some help.

"Sakura-chan, are you there?" Naruto knocked on their door.

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I need your's and Ino's help. I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me!" Momentary silence filled the room.

"EEEEEE!" Sakura ran and hugged Naruto, "That's fantastic!" Ino came into the room worried why Sakura was screaming.

"What's going on in here?"

"Naruto is going to ask Hinata to marry him!"

"OH MY GOD!" Ino started to get tears in her eyes and joined the hug with Sakura and Naruto.

"What do you want us to?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to ask her at the tree where we shared our first kiss, the day after tomorrow. There is supposed to be a full moon that night just like the day I came back. I told her that I am going on mission that day but really I am going to pick up the ring, get everything set up and put on my suit. What I need you two to do is keep Hinata busy for the day. I want you to go the hot springs to get her relaxed then go dress shopping and find a perfect one for her to wear. Get her to the park by 8:00 that night in the dress."

"Awwwww, that's so romantic, of couse Sakura and I will help. Hell a day in the hot springs and shopping, I don't have a problem with that."

"Thanks you guys, here is some money for the dress. Hinata and I will tell you all about it afterwards so no spying!" Naruto said staring at Sakura.

Embarrassed, Sakura just nodded that she understood. Naruto left thanking them again on his way out.

END FLASHBACK 

The next day, the day of the proposal, Naruto left for his 'mission' but really just waited around the corner outside the apartment until Sakura and Ino took Hinata out.

Hinata was cleaning up the apartment when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi Ino, Sakura, how are you guys?" She asked opening the door.

"Well we thought that you might be lonely since Naruto had to go on a mission so we decided to take you out for a day of relaxing at the hot springs." Ino said as she started to pull Hinata out the door not giving her a chance to say no.

Naruto watched and couldn't help but laugh as Hinata was dragged away looking very confused. He ran back into the apartment grabbing everything he needed which included his suit and a blanket so they could sit without ruining their good clothes.

HOT SPRINGS

The girls just got out of their clothes and were walking to the springs, wearing only towels. Hinata was the first to throw off the towel and walk into the soothing water. After a year of being with Naruto she was becoming less timid and has been working on being more outgoing. Ino and Sakura stood there in awe of Hinata, not because she wasn't being shy but at the size of her boobs.

'_I could tell she grew a little but I had no idea she grew that much' _Sakura thought_, 'mine are only an A cup so she must be at least a D cup or a large C. Naruto will never even bother with me now that he has that.'_

Ino looked down at her her bust comparing it to Hinata's. She is only a B cup and tried a lot of different ways to help them grow but nothing had worked.

"Aren't you guys getting in?" Hinata asked her friends.

"We're coming." They said in unison.

The trio relaxed in silence for a while then they started talking and discussing the latest gossip.

"Have you heard that Neji and Tenten are going out?" Sakura asked. "I heard that they were caught making out during training while Gai and Lee were during laps around the village.

Ino usually knew all of the gossip in Konoha and loved to spread it around. "I heard that Tenten got a hold of her family's secret scroll that contains all kinds of sex toys and that she and Neji tried them all out."

"No way Ino, I doubt the Neji would be into that. Besides there could be hundreds of things sealed on one scroll." Sakura stated.

"I agree with Sakura" Hinata said, "I've known Neji forever and he wouldn't do those things."

"Then why do they always look embarrassed around each other and why has Tenten been walking funny for the last week." Ino pointed out matter of factly.

The girls just giggled as they talked about the other couples in the village. Then there was only one couple left to talk about and Sakura turned to Hinata.

"So… Hinata, you and Naruto have been living together for the last 6 months. I bet you have some great stories about the two of you."

"S-Sakura!" Hinata blushed; she was hoping they wouldn't go into that. "We haven't done anything, we are waiting for marriage."

The other two girls fought to keep a big smile grow on their face thinking about how small a wait that would actually be.

"I'm sure you two have done something, I mean you're sleeping in the same bed. I've seen the way you two go at it out in public, you can't tell me nothing goes on in the bedroom." Ino said scooting closed to Hinata.

"W-well we mostly just kiss, but… Naru-kun does f-fondle my breasts sometimes." Hinata knew they would keep at it if she didn't tell them. "I did see Naru-kun in the shower once. I really had to pee so I just ran in without thinking."

"Did you see his penis?" Sakura was getting really interested in the story now. "How big was it?"

"I didn't look, I was too embarrassed."

Sakura could tell Hinata was lying but didn't want to upset her friend so she left it at that. They continued talking for another hour until they decided to get out and dry off.

"Thanks for brining me here guys that felt great." Hinata said.

"We're not done yet Hinata," Sakura said, "we're going to go shopping. You need a new dress so you can impress Naruto."

Once they had their clothes back on, the girls went shopping for a dress. Hinata tried on several dresses but none seem to do her justice. She walked around the store one more time and as she was about to give up she found the perfect one in the back. It was a beautiful pale purple that went down to her ankles. Hinata went into the dressing room and put it on.

"You look beautiful." Ino said as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Yeah Hinata, that is a perfect dress for you, Naruto will love it." Sakura gushed.

Hinata spun around and smiled, she loved the dress and wondered what Naruto would think about it. While she was in thought Sakura and Ino noticed it was getting close to 8:00, and had to start getting Hinata over the park soon.

"I think the store is getting ready to close guys." Sakura said. "I don't think we have time for you to change Hinata. You should just buy it and wear it out; you look so good in it anyways."

Hinata agreed and the girls left the store with Hinata still in her dress. Luckily, the park is on the way to the Hyuuga estate so when they approached, Sakura and Ino dragged Hinata into the park.

"Hey isn't this where you and Naruto shared your first kiss?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Yeah, it was over there under that tree." Hinata said walking over to stand by the tree.

As she approached, Naruto walked out from behind the tree dressed up in his suit.

"Naru-kun?! What happened to your mission and why are you all dressed up?" Hinata didn't know what to think. She was happy to see him, but was confused why he was there.

"We will just leave you two love birds alone, c'mon Sakura." Ino had to drag Sakura away because she wanted to stay and watch.

Naruto looked into the eyes of his love and held her hands.

"Hina-chan I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Naruto knelt down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. Opening the box up to Hinata, "Hinata Hyuuga will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Hinata paused for only a second as she processed what happened. Once her brain had caught up she reacted instantly.

"YES! YES NARU-KUN! I will marry you!"

Naruto slipped the ring on Hinata's finger and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and looked at her finger. _'Oh my God, I'm engaged to Naru-kun. This the happiest day of my life.'_ She thought. "I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too Hina-chan. Do you want to sit under our tree again?"

"What about my dress and your suit, won't they get dirty?"

"I already thought of that." Naruto reached behind the tree and pulled out the blanket he brought with him. He laid it out against the tree and sat down. Hinata came over and sat in his lap just like one year ago. Their lips intertwined together and they could feel the love they had for each other. When their kiss ended Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and let out a big sigh of joy. When she woke up this morning she had no idea by the end of the day she would be engaged. The busy day had taken their toll on the girl and the giant shock she just got wore out her body. She fell into a peaceful slumber in his lap. Naruto picked her up and took her home to rest.

TIME JUMP ONE MONTH 

Hinata, like a lot of girls, had envisioned her wedding day since she was little. Since she was a Hyuuga it wasn't hard for her to get everything she needed in a short period of time. She couldn't wait any longer to be Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki so the entire wedding got planned and setup in one month.

Naruto stood at the end of the aisle dressed in a black tuxedo waiting to see how beautiful Hinata looked in her wedding gown. Next to Naruto stood: Shikamaru, Neji, and Choji. Naruto asked Shikamaru to be his best man since Sasuke was still with Orochimaru and labeled a missing nin. On the other side of the aisle stood Hinata's maid of honor, Sakura and the other bride's maids: Ino and Tenten. In between the two groups was Tsunade, as Hokage she had the power to marry couples and when Naruto asked her she of course said yes. Tsunade looked over at Naruto and could see how much he had grown since she first met him. She felt that him getting married meant she was losing another special person in her life. Only seeing how happy Naruto looked kept her from openly weeping and telling him to not leave her life. In attendance at the wedding was the rest of the Rookie 9 along with Lee, Garra and his siblings Kankuro and Temari. The jounin leaders: Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai were also there. Sitting next to Kiba was his sister Hana. After her initial encounter with Naruto she had been thinking about him a lot. Seeing him up there in his tux made her loins start to throb. It was bad enough that his tux made him look hot but she was also in heat and extremely horny. Hana had been trying to have a kid for awhile but so far she has not been able to get pregnant and was getting worried something might be wrong.

Then the music started playing and Hanabi came out throwing flower petals. Behind her Hiashi escorted his eldest daughter down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her white gown that she could proudly wear thanks to her self control. Naruto's legs were shaking and he was sweating profusely. Hinata just blushed seeing how handsome he looked. Once she was next to Naruto, Tsunade started.

"The bride and groom have elected for the quick version for reasons I think we all know why" she said with a wink.

"Obaa-chan! You don't have to say that."

"Oh you're no fun. Let's continue. Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuuga to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you Hinata Hyuuga take Naruto Uzumaki to your husband?"

"I do."

"As the Hokage I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Naruto quickly went in for the kiss as his body finally stopped shaking. Their kiss was short and not as passionate as usual because all their friends and family were watching them.

"I can only give you a couple days for a honeymoon Naruto," Tsunade said, "we are still short on shinobi since Orochimaru attacked so I will need you for missions in three day."

"That's fine Obaa-chan. As long as I get some time with my new wife."

Naruto picked up his new wife and ran to their apartment to start their honeymoon, leaving everyone at the wedding to break out into laughter at their eagerness. Sakura turned to her roommate with a perplexed look.

"Could sex really be that good for them to be so eager?"

"Sakura you're still a virgin?!" Ino questioned.

"Well I was saving myself for Sasuke, but now I've given up on him and just waiting to find the right guy."

The look that Ino returned confused and slightly excited Sakura.

NARUTO'S AND HINATA'S APARTMENT

LEMON

Naruto barely got through the door before Hinata jumped out of his arms and closed her lips around his. While he returned the kiss, Naruto kicked the door shut behind him and locked it. He reached behind his bride and pulled down the zipper leaving her gown hanging off her body. Naruto slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders, grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled them down her arms. Hinata was ready for this but couldn't stop herself from blushing. She stepped back to allow Naruto to take off her dress. His eyes started to grow wide as more of Hinata's creamy skin was revealed to him. Soon Hinata was left in her white lace bra and panties, her arms went to cover her self from instinct but Naruto held her hands and kissed her lips.

"Don't cover your beauty from me. You have no need to hide anymore my new wife."

His words not only touched her heart but she felt her insecurities leaving her. Naruto picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and took off his jacket and tie. Just as he got the top button on his shirt undone his hands were held still.

"Let me do that for you Naru-kun."

Her fingers nimbly unbuttoned his shirt while she kissed and licked his neck. Naruto started to moan from the sensation of Hinata's tongue dragging up and down his neck. She ran her hands along his firm chest once his shirt was all the way off, she loved the feeling of his muscles as her hands rubbed them. Still kneeling on the bed, Hinata moved from kissing his neck down to his chest. She quickly took off his belt and pulled down his pants leaving both of them in only underwear. She could see the tremendous bulge from his penis and couldn't wait any longer. Hinata got down to the floor on her knees and pulled down his boxers. After the band of his underwear passed his dick it bounced back up to eye level with Hinata. She stared at it noticing how big it was involuntarily licking her lips. She reached up and wrapped a hand around it as far as she could. Her thumb was barely able to touch her fingers it was so thick. Slowly her hand moved back and forth unsure of how it was supposed to be done. The moaning coming from Naruto was enough to encourage her to continue.

Naruto looked down; he couldn't believe how hot it looked to have Hinata stroking his dick he had to do everything he could to stop himself from cumming right there. Her mouth was watering so much that it was starting to dribble down the sides of lips. She brought her face closer and stuck out her tongue running a long the underside of his penis. Shiver went through Naruto's whole body. Opening her mouth wide she put his head into mouth and started to suck.

"That feels so good Hina-chan. Your mouth is so warm and wet; please stick it all the way in." Naruto had never felt this pleasure before; he wasn't sure how he hadn't cum yet but could feel it getting close.

Not wanting to displease her man, Hinata sucked more of his cock into her mouth until her nose bumped into his pubic bone. She had never tasted anything like Naruto's dick before but she loved it. Hinata would make sure she got more of it in the future. Soon her head was bobbing up and down on Naruto and he was grunting loudly getting to the edge of cumming.

"Hina…chan, I'm g-going to…"

Hinata looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and saw the lust there. She wanted his cum, to swallow all that he gave her. Her eyes sent him over the edge and he let loose into her mouth. The initial spurt surpised Hinata but was quick to recover not wanting to lose any of it. Her mouth moved back to just the head to make room for all the sperm flowing in. It ran across her tongue and though it was a little bitter she loved the taste. His thick cream kept coming and she was doing her best to swallow it all until at last the spurts started to slow down and decrease in volume. Once he finished Naruto's knees gave out and was fell down on the floor. Hinata smiled knowing she was able to give him so much pleasure. She licked the remaining cum from her fingers and went over to Naruto.

SAKURA'S AND INO'S APARTMENT

After the wedding Ino ran to the apartment dragging Sakura behind her.

"Ino what's going on why did we run all the back here."

"You wanted to find out didn't you," Ino leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips, "you wanted to know how good sex was right?"

Sakura didn't know what just happened. _'Did Ino just kiss me? That is so not right, but then why did it feel so good when she did?'_

"Ino what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how good sex can be, it may not be the same as with a guy but I can show you how good a woman can feel." Ino slipped off her bride's maid dress showing Sakura that she didn't wear a bra underneath. Sakura looked at her half naked friend in disbelief.

"I don't know Ino, this doesn't seem right."

"If it's not right then why can I see your nipples poking out through your dress?" Sakura looked down and indeed her nipples were hard. _'Am I really getting turned on by this?'_

Ino stepped up to her friend kissing her cheek while her hands pulled off the dress. "Well, well, looks like someone else didn't want to wear a bra either." Ino said.

Ino leaned down and flicked her tongue across one of Sakura's exposed nipples. This sent waves of pleasure straight to her pussy making it wet. Sakura didn't want to fight this; it felt too good and wanted this to happen. She put her hands on both sides of Ino's face and held her to her breast. Ino smiled inwardly seeing Sakura accept what was going to happen. Ino stopped licking the nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Sakura moaned out Ino's name as her legs wabbled. Ino stopped her sucking and pulled Sakura into her own bedroom shoving Sakura onto the bed. Ino slid down her panties revealing that she was completely shaved. Sakura looked at the engorged lips and knew Ino was getting really turned on. Ino climbed onto the bed straddling Sakura's face.

"Please Sakura, I'm so hot. I need you to make me cum. Just lick me down there and I promise to make you feel good later." She begged.

The scent of Ino's horny pussy filled Sakura's nose. She was surprised to find it intoxicating. She stuck her tongue out and lightly grazed her friend's nether lips. Ino whimpered at the sudden feel and loss of Sakura's tongue. Emboldened to go further, Sakura vigorously lapped at the pussy in front of her. She licked all over wanting to get all of the tasty juices coming out. Ino's whimpers were turning into screams as her pleasure was mounting. She was now grinding her hips into Sakura's face trying to get as much contact as she could. The sudden thrust of Sakura's tongue deep inside her pussy sent Ino off into her orgasm. Juice was freely flowing onto Sakura's face and she was lapping at all she could get. When she calmed down, Ino laid back next to her friend with a blissful smile on her face.

"That felt so good Sakura, thank you."

"Enough thanks, now I need you." She pulled Ino's hand on top of her panties to show her how soaked they had gotten. Ino smiled and ran over to her closet.

"Don't worry Sakura I have plans for you." She held up a long plastic dildo that was attached to leather straps. Ino attached the straps around her body and sauntered over to her horny roommate. "Big plans." She whispered in her ears.

NARUTO AND HINATA

Hinata was just recovering from her first orgasm caused by Naruto's tongue when she felt him climb on top of her. She was so happy for what was to come next. _'Finally, Naruto and I will become one.'_

She raised her knees up to her chest and spread them to give him easy access. Naruto memorized the sight before him, the sight of Hinata presenting herself to him, it looked so good.

"P-Please N-Naru-kun, stick it i-inside me." She was still nervous about it finally happening.

Naruto was only too happy to oblige grabbing his dick and rubbing it against her wet slit. Hinata groaned at the new sensation then gasped as his head parted her tight lips. He was pushing in and felt the resistance that she kept in tact all her life. Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes making sure she was ready. She nodded vigorously knowing it was time and she needed to feel him pounding into her. Naruto pushed his entire length in one stroke to get her through the pain faster. Hinata winced and let out scream only to be silenced by Naruto's lips. She held tight to his shoulders waiting for the pain to subside.

"It will be over soon, just relax my love and it will feel good again." He whispered.

After a minute of rest Hinata nodded to him that she was ready. Naruto gradually pulled his cock back until just the head was left inside then pushed back into her. He did this over and over and each time Hinata felt the pain fade until all that was left was pure pleasure.

"Keep going Naru-kun. It feels so good. I love how big and hard your cock feels inside my pussy. I want all of it."

Naruto loved that she was getting into it and was talking dirty to him. He started to push harder with each stroke making her moan.

"NARU-KUN! God yes fuck me harder. I need to feel your cock deep inside my tight little pussy. You like how tight it is don't you? Do you want to fill me up with all you sweet cum? I already had a taste in my mouth so now my pussy needs to feel the cum filling it up."

Naruto was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could. All the things she was saying were spurring him on, he knew he would blow his load any second.

"I'm cumming Naru-kun! Please cum with me, I want to feel you explode inside of me when I cum." Hinata's vaginal walls closed around his dick making it even tighter inside. This was all he could take and pushed all the way into her pussy and let loose a torrent of cum. He quickly filled her up and what couldn't fit started to seep out her pussy and onto the sheets. Hinata's orgasm was flowing through her body. She wrapped her arms and legs around her love holding him close.

'_I did it, I made love to Naru-kun. I'm so happy.'_ She thought as a tear fell down her face. Naruto kissed his bride once both of their bodies calmed down. He started to pull out of her but she held on tight.

"Don't Naru-kun. I want to just sleep like this for the rest of the night. I want to feel you inside me when I wake up."

"Ok Hina-chan, let's rest up for the next round in the morning." She just smiled back at him knowing this would defiantly not be the last time they had sex during their honeymoon.

SAKURA AND INO

Ino used the strap-on to deflower Sakura so it would feel more like the real thing for her first time. She took off the tool after Sakura finished having back to back orgasms.

"Ino your pussy still looks so wet, you must be very horny." Sakura said licking her lips. She wanted to have another taste of her juice.

"Your pussy is still wet too silly girl. That's why I'm switching toys to give us both pleasure." Ino pulled out a much longer dildo that had heads on both ends.

Sakura's cream started coming out faster seeing the new toy in Ino's hands. Ino lay down on the bed next to Sakura and told her to straddle her body. Sakura did as she was told and felt Ino press the new toy against her pussy. With one quick shove Ino got half of it inside Sakura.

"Feels so much better to have something inside me again." Sakura groaned.

Ino adjusted the other head to her own pussy and slide the rest inside. Their pussy lips were now touching together adding heat to the fullness the dildo provided. Sakura began pushing up and down pulling the toy in and out of both girls. Soon the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was resonating through the room. Ino would push up to meet Sakura's downward push as both wanted more of the toy for themselves. Her knees started to hurt so Sakura fell forward lying completely on top of her blond lover. Wanting to add more pleasure she took Ino's nipple into her mouth and lightly bit on it. Ino screamed from the pain adding to her pleasure.

"Harder, bite it harder!"

Sakura bit harder and pulled her head back pulling the nipple away from Ino's body. Their pussies were now grinding against each other with vaginal liquid coating the plastic toy. Ino wrapped her legs around the other kunoichi which made their clits rub together. That triggered Sakura's orgasm making her release Ino's nipple to scream out and grind her body harder against Ino. Feeling her go wild on top of her, Ino's orgasm let loose spraying her juice upwards onto Sakura's legs. Sakura got up and laid down feeling too sensitive to continue and panted to regain her breath.

"Ino, we should have done that a long time ago." Sakura said turning to her friend.

"We can make up for it later, let's rest for now." Ino pulled Sakura close and gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues dueled together as they held each other in their arms. Pulling away, Sakura turned Ino onto her other side and spooned up to her back as the fell asleep for the night.

END LEMON

A/N: I couldn't find anything on Tenten's family so I guessed that her weapon scrolls are a family trait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: There is too much lemon interwoven with the plot that I can't say where it starts and ends without anyone missing the plot so, you should just not read if don't want to read a lemon. I'm sorry but since this is a NaruXHarem fic sex is a big part of the story so this will be the case with the rest of the chapters.

HONEYMOON DAY 3

The last day of their honeymoon had arrived. Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the table having breakfast after spending the last 24 hours in bed having sex or sleeping. Naruto was staring into Hinata's eyes, _'She looks beautiful even when her hair is a mess'_ he was so happy now that they were married.

Hinata returned his gaze as her nipples grew hard seeing the look in his eyes. They had decided that with only 3 days to themselves there would be no need to wear clothes around the apartment. Feeling his urge to mate again Naruto stood up and cleared off the table with one sweep of his arm, sending all the food onto the floor. Hinata was ready for this; she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance as her pussy was rubbing against his dick causing her to whimper. Naruto's primal instincts started to take over his body, he needed to fuck and he needed to now. He detached Hinata from his body and bent her over the table. Her engorged moist lips opened up to him from this new position. As he rubbed his cock up her slit Hinata groaned and looked back over her shoulder.

"Naru-kun, my pussy is still sore from yesterday. I don't think I can take it in there again so soon."

"But Hina-chan I'm so horny. I need to relieve the pressure that's building up."

"I only said my pussy was sore I never said we had to stop having sex." Hinata said in a seductive voice. "There is still one hole you haven't stuck you hard cock into yet."

"Really Hina-chan? You want me to take your asshole? Won't that hurt you?"

"I want it Naru-kun, just use the olive oil on the counter."

He reached behind him and took the bottle of olive oil from the counter. He looked down at her round ass and got even more turned on then before. Naruto poured some oil onto his hand and used that hand to give his dick a couple strokes, coating it in the oil. He spread her cheeks apart and used one finger to rub some oil onto her puckered hole. Hinata shivered feeling his finger rubbing a spot that has never been touched, and then suddenly screamed out.

"OH FUCK YES!"

Naruto shoved his finger inside her ass to coat it. He was surprised at how much she enjoyed the feeling. _'If she likes one finger this much, she is going to go crazy with my whole cock up there.'_

He slowly withdrew his finger and aligned his dick up to the greased hole. Cautiously he pushed forward and almost like a pop, the head went in.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun. My ass feels so stretched out. Put it all the way in."

Unable to hold back any longer he shoved the rest of him inside her tight hole. He held still for a second to let her adjust to the size but she didn't need anytime as she pushed back against him. Naruto took the cue and pulled out until just the head was left and thrust all the way back in. Hinata was grunting and meeting all of his thrusts to get every inch inside of her. She stood up on her toes and pressed her chest further into the table to get the angel that would provide the most penetration. Naruto grabbed onto her hips and slammed into her harder feeling the cum start to burn in his balls.

"Hina-chan I'm going to cum!" He shouted.

"Do it, cum in my ass. I want to feel all of your hot goo shoot inside me." She was now rubbing her clit feeling her climax approaching fast. Naruto gave one last push and held all of his cock inside her ass as his cum sprayed her inner walls. The heat from the blast and her fingers rubbing her clit was all Hinata could take. With a scream she came tightening the grip her ass had on Naruto's cock, milking him for all of his cum. After pumping what felt like a pint of cum into her rectum, Naruto fell on top of his wife holding onto her while her climax finished up.

"Did you enjoy that Hina-chan?" He asked.

"Very much Naru-kun. That might be all I can take for the day. I know it's still our honeymoon, but can we rest for the day."

"Sure Hina-chan, whatever you need."

After putting their clothes back on to, to not tempt themselves, they spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess they made and relaxing on the couch. After dinner Naruto decided to tell Tsunade that he would be ready for a mission when she has one.

HOKAGE TOWER 

Naruto walked down the halls arriving at Tsunade's office that had the door cracked open. He could hear her talking to herself at her desk and she sounded drunk.

"Naruto-kun why did you have to go get married? I could have taken care of all of your sexual needs. I can use my body better than that Hinata. Now you don't need me anymore to take care of you, but I still need you Naruto-kun." She cried out loud.

He didn't want her to keep crying over him so he walked into her office.

"It's ok Obaa-chan, don't cry."

"Naruto-kun?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I'm ready to start missions again when you have them." He told her.

"Oh… ok, thanks for telling me. Did you enjoy your honeymoon?" Tsunade said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah I did!"

"Oh…" she looked down to the floor with tears starting to form.

"Don't cry Obaa-chan."

"Why not?! You don't need me anymore, why do all the people I care about leave me?!" She was now completely sobbing.

"Tsunade-chan I haven't left you," he knelt down to get closer to eye level, "I'm still around and I will still see you. You are one of the special people in my life so please don't cry. I will always be there for you."

"…You didn't call me Obaa-chan." She looked into his eyes and could see that he cared a lot for her. "Naruto-kun…" she caressed his cheek with her palm.

Tsunade closed her eyes and started to lean into his face. Without thinking Naruto leaned in too, until the last second when he panicked.

"I-I've got to go." He stammered and ran out of her office.

He ran all the way back to the apartment and slammed the door shut when he got in.

"Naru-kun what's wrong?!" He was breathing heavily now and looked worried.

"Forgive me Hina-chan! I'm so sorry, I almost kissed Tsunade."

"Naru-kun calm down and tell me what happened."

"…ok, I went to go talk to her when I heard her talking to herself from outside the office. She was saying things like 'why I had to get married, why did I leave her and that she needed me'. I walked in when she started to cry and told her I wasn't leaving her and tried to comfort her. That's when Tsunade looked in my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I just barely stopped it before it got out of hand and ran back here. I'm sorry Hina-chan."

'_I knew she had feelings for him, I could see the way she looked at him. She must be really depressed right now, she cares so much for Naru-kun and even took care of him when I was too shy to do anything but watch from the shadows. She was there for him and now he needs to be there for her.'_ She thought.

"Naru-kun it's ok don't worry about it."

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes, now I want you to go back to Tsunade-sama."

"What did you say? I can't do that, I love you Hina-chan. I can't do anything to hurt you."

"She needs you Naru-kun, Tsunade-sama has been there for you for the last couple of years and now she needs you to be there for her. She has lost all the men in her life and now thinks you are leaving her too. I know you love me and I love you too, that is why I am ok with you going to her. I know that you chose me out of all the women in Konoha to be your wife. I'm not scared of you choosing someone else because I can feel the bond of love between us, that bond is too strong to ever break. Right now that woman needs you to take care of her and be there for her. I've seen how you look at her from time to time so don't tell me you aren't attracted to her. Just promise to come back here when you are done and not stay the night with her."

"So you're really ok with this?" He still wasn't sure.

"Yes my love, she needs you. I know I have you heart so it is ok. Besides, now that I have awoken your sex drive I don't think I can handle any more sex marathons like we had the last two days." She winked at him.

"Wait, you want to this to happen more than once?"

"Naru-kun when I first tasted your cock I became addicted to it. I have no doubt that she will become addicted as well. Besides its always fun to spice up the sex life."

'_I knew something awoke in her during our honeymoon when she started to get more aggressive during sex. Like when she mounted me in the shower or would wake me up with a blow job, but I had no idea it would go to this.'_ Naruto's thoughts were starting to get him horny again.

"Now go take that bulge to the woman who needs it more." She said patting his crotch.

"Ok, I promise to come back afterwards. I love you Hina-chan."

"I love you Naru-kun."

With one last kiss he walked out of the apartment, back to the Hokage's office.

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

After Naruto ran off she felt horrible. "How could I let this happen, he's married now and I tried to kiss him. He must despise me so much right now."

"Tsunade-chan?" Naruto walked into her office seeing her hunched over her desk. She ran to him and embraced him in her arms.

"Naruto-kun, you came back. I'm sorry I let the alcohol get to me, please don't hate me." She was crying again.

"Tsunade-chan I could never hate you after all you have to done for me. You have done so much to help me, now it is my turn to help you." He grabbed her face and planted his lips onto her's. Tsunade was quick to return the kiss without even thinking about it. His lips were so warm and it felt so good to kiss him. Then her judgment came back to her after a minute and she pulled away with shock on her face.

"But Naruto-kun what about Hinata?"

"This was her idea; she showed me how much you took care of me over the years and pointed out that you need someone to take care of you. I am the only man you care about anymore and I want to help you. Hina-chan wants me to be here." His hands slid her green robe off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"But Naru…" She stopped when Naruto started to kiss up her shoulder and onto her neck. No man had touched her in years and his attention was exciting her to no end.

He was kissing his way around her neck when he started to smell her musky aroma. Even with her pants still on the scent was wafting through the room. Naruto's beastly instincts were coming back to him leaving him with barely any sense of rationality. He gripped at her blouse and forcefully ripped it off her body leaving her enormous breasts hanging free. His roughness was turning her on even more. She loved it when Dan would take charge and fuck her brains out. This had now gone too far for her to stop it even if she wanted to.

Naruto took one of her nipples between his finger and thumb and pinched it hard causing her to scream out. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. Her chest was heaving from breathing so hard, she looked down and the sight of Naruto sucking her breast as if he she was nursing him gave her a mini orgasm right there.

Seeing her knees start to buckle, Naruto picked her up and laid her on her desk. While Tsunade was trying to get out of her pants, which was difficult with her legs still shaking from orgasm, Naruto striped off his clothes and brought his raging hard on in front of her face. When she finally removed all her clothes she turned her face to the side to be confronted with Naruto's large penis for the second time.

'_I'm not going to let this thing get away from me again.'_ She thought.

Tsunade enclosed her hand around his dick and stroked him back and forth. Her other hand fondled his balls making Naruto grunt in pleasure. _'Hina-chan never did that, it feels so good.' _

Moving the hand on his cock to the base, she stuck the head into her drooling mouth. She licked the underside of his head with her tongue and sucked on it at the same time. Tsunade bobbed her head back and forth, occasionally letting him fall out of her mouth with an audible pop. Her hands were still playing with his balls and jerking the shaft which was now coated in her saliva. _'Oh my God she is way more experienced than I thought.'_

"Naruto-kun I can't wait any longer, I need you inside me. My pussy is plenty wet for you to slide right in." She said releasing his dick from her mouth.

Naruto hurried to the other end of the desk to see her glistening pussy waiting for him. Her lips were shaven but she kept a small patch of blond hair above them proving she was a real blond. He lined himself up and with one quick push he was inside her.

"Tsunade-chan… you're so tight."

"Oh God, it feels so good. I haven't had anything but my fingers in there for years. It's so good to have a meaty cock back inside me."

Naruto grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders to get deeper inside her. He thrust into her over and over making the desk creek from the pounding he was giving her. He went back to her nipples and sucked one into his mouth. Her orgasm was coming on fast due to years of pent up sexual desires. His teeth lightly grazed the nipple and that was all it took, she cried out as her climax ripped through her body.

"Tsunade-chan your pussy is squeezing me even tighter, I can't hold back any longer."

"Naruto-kun… you can't cum… inside me." She panted.

After a few more thrusts Naruto pulled out as his first string of cum shot out onto her face. The next couple landed on her breasts and the remaining strings coated her stomach until he was spent. He collapsed onto the floor taking in heavy breaths. Tsunade licked off all the cum on her face and noticed that it tasted very different from any she had tasted before. She rubbed some between her fingers gauging the texture and knew something was very different. _'It is thicker than any sperm should be. I'm sure Hinata has never seen any cum before so she wouldn't have noticed, but being a medic nin I've had to see plenty in the hospital.'_

She got up and put her robe over her shoulders and made her way to the bathroom. Tsunade grabbed a cup and scraped off the cum on her stomach into the cup. She pulled out a piece of paper, from her robe, which had some writing on it. Using a few hand signs she made a seal over the cup making it air tight and would keep the sperm cold to preserve it. Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror and saw she still had cum on her breasts. She pushed her boobs close to her mouth and licked them clean savoring the taste of it. Outside the bathroom Naruto was catching his breath while his sex drive was decreasing. He started to get the feeling that he was being watched, but chalked it up to paranoia since he just slept with someone other than his wife.

THE APARTMENT

After Naruto left, Hinata was sitting on the couch and thinking about what was happening. _'I know Tsunade-sama needs this but I'm still a little jealous. I can see them now, Naru-kun sticking his hard dick inside her. I bet she's tight after so many years of being alone. Knowing Naru-kun he is fucking her hard.'_ Hinata's face started to redden at her thoughts. _'Why am I getting so turned on by Naru-kun fucking someone else?'_

Her hands rubbed her breasts over her shirt and whimpered at the image of Naruto with Tsunade. She lifted up her shirt and groped her bare boob while her other hand went in her pants and into her panties. Her finger slid over her clit and she panted in frustration.

"Imagining them isn't enough; I want to watch them do it." Hinata paused at this realization. It answered a question she's had since her father first explained the Byakugan to her. "The Byakugan is a powerful ability, but be careful because it brings a dark trait to the user that could get you in trouble. Many members in our clan couldn't overcome the darkness and were forced to have the Byakugan sealed away from them." She remembered Hiashi telling her.

"That's it! I know what he meant now; I know what the dark trait is. The Byakugan turns all the Hyuugas into voyeurs. I remember seeing father just sitting on the bed while mother was in the shower and he seemed to be staring off into space. I didn't understand the Byakugan yet so I didn't realize he was watching her shower. I've seen Neji staring at girls before too, but I thought he was just practicing and looking at chakra networks. I'm so horny now, I have to go watch Naru-kun fuck Lady Tsunade so I can get my release."

She ran into the bedroom and put on a white tube top and a short skirt so she would easy access to everything then ran out of the apartment. When Hinata got to the Hokage Tower she jumped onto a nearby roof that had the perfect view of Tsunade's office.

'_BYAKUGAN'_ she said to her self activating her kekkei genkai.

She had arrived just as Naruto was sucking on Tsunade's breasts. Hinata sat down against a chimney pulling her tube top down and pushing her panties down to her ankles. She leaned back and rubbed a finger over her cunt smearing her juice all around. Hinata brought that hand up to her nipple and rubbed the juice in. _'This is so hot. I'm watching Naru-kun have sex, it feels like the first night of our honeymoon.'_

She shoved a finger into her pussy when Tsunade started to suck on his dick. _'That's right bitch, suck on my man's cock. I know you have wanted it for so long. You love his taste just like I do, don't you? What's this? You're begging him to fuck you now? I knew you would want his meat inside of you, you slut.'_ Hinata's was loving this. She watched as Naruto shoved his dick into the blond pussy and shoved three of her fingers in her own. She was matching her pace to Naruto's strokes making it feel like she was there with them. This new found fetish was making her so horny her pussy no longer felt worn out from yesterday. Bringing her nipple up to her mouth she sucked on it while her fingers thrust into her pussy. It was hard to keep her eyes open to watch the scene but when she saw Naruto's face contort and knew he was going to cum, she had to close them as her orgasm over took her muscle control. Her juice was flowing out her pussy and coating her legs. When she opened her eyes again she saw Tsunade was not in the room and Naruto seemed to be looking around.

'_Oh no, he might sense I'm here. I better go back to the apartment and wait for him.'_ She got her clothes back in order and ran for the apartment.

"Naruto-kun," Tsunade came out of the bathroom and checked on the boy, "thank you for everything. I am really grateful that you came here to take care of me. You should get on back to wife though; I'm fine now I just need to get cleaned up."

"You sure you are ok Tsunade-chan?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-kun and thank your wife for me. You are one lucky man to have her. Maybe we'll get to do this again sometime." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think Hina-chan will be ok with that." Naruto smiled remembering what Hinata had said about it happening more than once.

Naruto put his clothes back on and went towards the door.

"Bye Tsunade-chan, remember I will always be here for you."

"Bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto ran back to the apartment so he could be with his wife. He walked inside and looked around, but Hinata wasn't there. He went back to the bedroom and his jaw dropped when he looked inside. Hinata was lying in bed, naked and masturbating. She had three fingers stuck in her pussy with the other hand rubbing her clit.

"That is very hot" Naruto said letting Hinata know he was there.

"Naru-kun, you're back!" She said excitedly "Please, I need you to fuck me now. I'm so horny and my fingers aren't enough."

Naruto didn't need to be asked twice, he was hard as steel coming home to his wife masturbating. He was out of his clothes in a flash and on top of Hinata. She grabbed his dick and lined him up. With a thrust he was in, she let out a sigh of happiness from feeling him inside again.

"Oh Naru-kun, I'm so glad you're back I needed this." Naruto began pumping in and out of her pussy as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them both over so she was on top.

"Wow Hina-chan… what's… gotten into…you?" He said in between grunts.

She was riding him hard as his pubic bone rubbed her clit on every downward stroke. With his thick cock finally back inside her, her peak was approaching fast. She started to push faster feeling it getting close. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust up harder making her shriek as the wave of orgasmic bliss washed over her; however it was so strong that she blacked out. With her pussy lips strangling his cock, Naruto found his release and sent a load of cum into her womb.

"Hina-chan are you ok?" Naruto sighed of relief seeing her open her eyes again.

"What happened Naru-kun?"

"You blacked out, how do you feel."

"I'm ok now."

"Whew, that's a relief. What got you so worked up anyways?"

Hinata's face turned red, she had to tell him.

"When you left I started to imagine you and Lady Tsunade together and it got me horny so I played with myself but it wasn't enough. So I went to a roof near her office and using my Byakugan I watched you two have sex. I was masturbating the whole time and when I got back here I was still so horny I couldn't stand it, that's when you came home. Please don't be mad at me." She looked about to cry.

"Hina-chan I could never be mad at you. Were you really outside watching us and touching yourself?"

"… yes."

"I think… that's the hottest thing I've ever heard!"

"You aren't upset with me?" Hinata looked relieved.

"Not at all. I didn't know you liked to watch people though."

"I didn't either until I was thinking about you two then I just really needed to see you guys having sex. My father told me that the Byakugan carries a dark trait that could get me into trouble and I think this is what he meant. Voyeurism can get you in trouble if you get caught. Some of our clan must have been caught watching people and were forced to have the Byakugan seal away."

"Well if it gets you that horny and we have sex like that every time, we will have to find a way to do it again." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"I'm so spent right now I can't even think about a next time. Would like to get some sleep with me?"

"Yeah, I'm spent too. I don't know how many times I've cum today."

"Hehehe, oh Naru-kun I love you."

"I love you too Hina-chan." They cuddled up in bed and fell asleep for the night.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE 

When Naruto left, Tsunade put her clothes back on and retrieved the cup full of his sperm. She scanned the cup focusing chakra into her hand.

"Oh my God, the Kyuubi's chakra has fused into Naruto's sperm." She gasped.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the more motivated I feel to get the next chapter out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm now calling Naruto's and Hinata's apartment, THE APARTMENT. I'm lazy and I don't want to type it out every time. Sorry about the small amount of lemon in this chapter.

After finding the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto's sperm, Tsunade knew she had to run more tests to find out what the implications were, but it was late and she was tired. She put the cup back on the counter in the bathroom and went to bed for the night.

In the morning Tsunade brought some equipment from the hospital to her office to continue her tests. She had been working for a few hours when her assistant, Shizune, came into the office not expecting to find anyone there.

"Tsunade-sama, you're already here?!"

"Yes Shizune, I came in early because I have something very important to take care of."

"What are you working on Tsunade-sama?"

"It's actually a private matter; I would rather not discuss it right now." Tsunade said. _'I can't tell her yet, I don't know how Shizune will take the news of Naruto and I having sex. If what I have found so far to be true, she will be hearing about it soon enough anyways._'

'_I wonder what she could be doing.'_ Shizune thought. "Alright, let me know if there is anything I can do Tsunade-sama." She left the office leaving Tsunade to her work.

An hour later Tsunade had completed all of the tests. _'Time to find out if I am right about this_.' She thought. She called for a member of ANBU to bring Hinata to her office.

THE APARTMENT

Naruto was still sound asleep from all the energy he used having sex yesterday, but Hinata was up and eating some breakfast when she sensed someone coming. The ANBU sent by Tsunade appeared at the open window of the apartment.

"Hinata-san, Lady Hokage has requested your presence in her office."

"Alright, I will right there, thank you ANBU-san." _'I wonder why Tsunade-sama wants to see me.'_

The ANBU was gone as fast as he appeared. Hinata left Naruto a note saying where she went so he wouldn't worry when he woke up. She got dressed and left for the Hokage Tower.

"Hello Hinata, thank you for coming." Tsunade said as the girl entered the room. "First of all I would like to express my gratitude for what you did last night. I know it must have been hard on you, but it really meant a lot to me and helped me get through a dark depression."

"You're welcome Tsunade-sama, once I thought it through I didn't have a problem with it." A slight blush grew as she thought about watching Tsunade and Naruto going at it the very room they were sitting in. "I'm glad Naru-kun was able to help you. The sex we had when he returned was amazing."

"That's actually the reason I called you down here, I noticed something odd with Naruto-kun's sperm and I wanted to give you a check up to confirm some test results. There's no need to worry just lift up your shirt to expose your stomach."

Hinata did as she was asked and raised her shirt. Even though Tsunade tried to reassure her, Hinata felt nervous that something might be wrong. Tsunade focused her chakra into her hands and placed them on Hinata's stomach. She held them there for a minute before pulling back and smiling at Hinata.

"It is just as I thought, you are pregnant."

Hinata started sobbing instantly after hearing the news.

"I'm sorry Hinata but you had to know this was a possibility from having sex. I thought you would be happy about this." Tsunade tried to calm down the weeping girl.

"I'm crying because I am happy." She took deep breaths to stop the crying. "There is nothing more in the world that I want then to have Naru-kun's children. I can't believe it happened so soon though."

"Well that's where my tests can explain a few things. I found that the Kyuubi's chakra has been infused into Naruto-kun's sperm. While I was analyzing it, I found that not only was it thicker but it could also withstand being out in the air for a lot longer period of time than normal sperm. Based on that and your check up I have concluded that his sperm can be labeled as super sperm."

"Super sperm?" Hinata questioned.

"Yes, from what I have seen and tested I can guarantee that if anyone has sex with Naruto-kun and lets him cum inside them, they will get pregnant. This means that you probably got pregnant the first time you and Naruto-kun had sex. Also, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra and the fact that it is a fox, I would say that you will only be pregnant for about 4 or 5 months, effectively cutting the pregnancy in half. Technically you are already two weeks pregnant."

"WHAT?! I'm already two weeks pregnant? This is a lot to take in, this morning I didn't even know I was pregnant now I find out that I am and it's only going to take half the time." Hinata started to hyperventilate from all the new information hitting her at once.

"Shhh, relax Hinata." Tsunade rubbed her back. "It's going to be ok. The pregnancy will still be completely normal and safe you just won't have to deal with it for as long. Really this is a blessing most women would kill for."

Hinata started to feel better from what Tsunade said, "You're right, all that matters is that I am having Naru-kun's baby. As long as I have a healthy baby I'm happy. Thank you Tsunade-sama, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, unfortunately I am going to have to let the council now about this. We are still low on shinobi and having a lot of babies would be the most effective way to increase our numbers. Even though it takes longer, the new shinobi will be more trustworthy then bringing in shinobi from other villages. Since Naruto-kun is basically a baby making machine, the council is going to want him to take on multiple mates so he can provide more children."

"But I'm married to Naru-kun; won't that go against the laws of Konoha?"

"The council will allow it because this ability will probably be passed a long to the male children he has thus making it a bloodline. This means that Naruto-kun will have to start a clan of his own and when a new clan gets started the council allows the men to have multiple mates to make the it grow." Tsunade said.

"So Naru-kun will his own clan and have sex with many women. Where does that leave me?" Hinata was getting worried.

"Naruto-kun will not be married to anyone but you. You and Naruto-kun will be the heads of the clan and can set the rules for it. After he has a child with a set number of women that the council decides, you two can make rule so he doesn't have to have sex with anyone but you. I'm sorry Hinata but I have to tell the council about him for the good of the village. We are getting desperate." Tsunade pleaded.

"I understand Tsunade-sama, I just wanted to make sure that I would still be the only one married to Naru-kun. I don't care if he sleeps with other women, I told him to come here last night for that very purpose didn't I?" Hinata said with a wink. "You saw how intense it is to have sex with him; I couldn't handle that every night. This way I will have some time to recuperate while he is with a different woman. Are you still sore after the hard pounding he gave you?"

"I am a little sor… wait, how do you know how hard he pounded me?" Tsunade demanded.

"EEEP! Well…I guess I have to tell you now. I was watching you guys from outside using my Byakugan. I got so horny thinking about it I just had to see the real thing. I'm sorry Tsunade-sama please don't tell my father, I promise it will never happen again."

"Hinata! You naughty little voyeur. Don't worry about it; you aren't the first person to have a kinky side. I won't say a word about it."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I've got to get back to my husband, he's probably wondering what's going on." Hinata was relieved that she wasn't going to get into trouble.

"I'm sure the council is going to want to talk to both of you so I will let you know when."

Hinata left Tsunade's office to be with her the man she loved.

"Well that answers that question from the tests, but I'm still unsure why I feel so different." Tsunade said to herself. "I feel better than I have in decades, almost like I'm 25 again." Then it hit her.

"The Kyuubi! I ate Naruto-kun's sperm after he came all over me. The Kyuubi's chakra must have reacted to the jutsu I have on my body and changed it back to when I was 25. Maybe Naruto-kun will pick me to be one of his mates now that my body withstand being pregnant." Tsunade felt ecstatic that she had another chance at bearing a child and the possibility that it would be with Naruto only made her happier. She called a meeting with the village council to get things under way.

INUZUKA HOUSE

"What am I going to do with you Hana?!"

Hana was sitting at the kitchen table with her mom, Tsume, who was yelling at her again.

"You know that in our clan the most important function for the women, aside from protecting the village, is to procreate. We have been over this time and time again."

"I know mother, its not like I haven't been doing anything about it. I have been having sex nonstop for weeks, I have tried everything." Hana tried to remain calm when talking about this but her mom always made her feel useless about not being able to conceive.

"I don't know what more I can do Hana, we can't have a female in our clan that isn't capable of having children. That shows weakness and I won't allow any weakness."

"What are you saying mom?"

"I'm saying that if you don't get pregnant soon I will be forced to kick you out of the clan."

"WHAT?! That's not fair mom, I'm doing everything I can!" Hana was bawling that her own mother would reject her.

"You have two weeks Hana that is all I can do." Tsume walked out of the room leaving her daughter in tears.

"I have to find a way to get pregnant." Hana declared.

SAKURA/INO APARTMENT

Sakura's body had a light sheen of sweat as she hung from the ceiling. Her hands were bound behind her back and her legs spread open by a bar attached between her knees. Ino had surprised her roommate by tying her up while she was asleep and suspended her by ropes that hung from the ceiling. Sakura's naked body was now at the mercy of her lusty eyed friend.

"Ino the suspense is killing me! Please touch me, lick me, do something, I am horny enough to pop." Sakura begged.

"Patience Sakura, I'm still lubing the vibrator. I don't want it to hurt your little asshole." Ino rubbed the lube up and down the toy making it slick. She was wearing her strap on so that she could take Sakura's pussy while the vibrator worked her ass. Ino pressed the tip of the toy to the puckered hole and applied some force. Slowly the head slid into the kunoichi's ass while she moaned at the sensation.

"Please, more. I want more Ino, You've turned me into a slut with the past week of constant sex." Sakura's body was wiggling trying to get free so she could touch herself. The toy in her ass was only enough to make her hornier. Since Ino first introduced her to sex, Sakura wanted it all the time. They had gone through all of Ino's different toys, but found that the strap on was her favorite. She loved the feel of their bodies slamming into each other.

Ino shoved the rest of the vibrator into the girl's tight hole and turned it on. You could hear the buzzing noise through out the room underneath the pants of Sakura. Ino lined her own fake dick at Sakura's wet pussy, sliding it in with relative ease. The vibrator was turned up so high that as it shook up and down, the up strokes would slap at Ino, right between where her pussy and ass meet. Both girls were screaming in pleasure as the toy worked on both of them and Ino fucked her roommate.

"It's so good Ino, harder, do it harder. I feel it so deep in my pussy and ass, I love it." Her words now got separated by whimpers. "I'm… cumming. Oh god… I'm going… to cum."

"I'm cumming too Sakura." Ino thrust into her faster as both orgasms approached.

"Yes… yes… I'm… CUMMING!" Both girls wailed as their pussies contracted and the climax overcame them.

After they could move again, Ino untied Sakura freeing her from all binds. They went back into Sakura's bedroom and relaxed in each other's arms on the bed.

"What a great way to wake up, thanks Ino." She said kissing her lover.

"It was good for me too, I do enjoy dominating you."

"Yeah, I just really want to know the feel of a real cock though. I love what we are doing, but I still want to try a real dick in my pussy." Sakura sighed.

"I know what you mean. I've only done it that one time with Shikamaru when we went on a mission by ourselves. I thought something was going to happen with the two of us, but then he got interested in Temari and we never did it again. I want the feel of real cock again, not just one made of plastic."

"You know, men do prefer two women to one, it might be easier to share one together than finding our own." Sakura smiled at her wicked idea of a threesome.

"You're right Sakura, I'm sure we can find a man with enough sex drive to satisfy both of us. We will just have to entertain ourselves until that time comes." Ino added while holding up a thick two headed dildo. Both girls giggled and fondled the other's body.

TSUNADE'S OFFICE

Naruto and Hinata had gathered in Tsunade's office along with the council.

"Naruto, how much has Hinata told you?" One of the council members asked.

"She wouldn't tell me anything; she said she wanted it to be a surprise." Naruto had bugged her all day about what was going on, but Hinata didn't say a word.

"Well it turns out after your little escapade last night, Tsunade analyzed your sperm and found that the Kyuubi's chakra has been infused with it. The only reason we haven't kicked you and Tsunade out of the village for what you did is because of the abilities the Kyuubi has given you."

"What abilities are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Your sperm is extra potent Naruto," Tsunade piped in, "you will make a girl pregnant almost 100 of the time you have sex with them. Not only that, but the pregnancy will only last 4 to 5 months. This means you can repopulate our shinobi almost single handedly, excuess the pun." Tsunade laughed at her little joke.

"Wait a minute, 100 of the time? So that means…" Naruto turned to his wife who had a giant smile on her face and nodded.

"Yes Naru-kun, I am having your child. Tsunade-sama says it happened on our very first night. Thanks to the Kyuubi's power I am the equivalent of two weeks pregnant." Hinata said.

"I'm…I'm… going to be a … father." Naruto passed out and fell face first onto the floor.

A few minutes later.

"He's coming around," Hinata said, "Are you ok Naru-kun?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"You fainted when Hinata told you she's pregnant." Tsunade explained.

"That's right! Hina-chan, I'm so happy we're going to have a baby." He kissed his wife and held her tight.

"There is still more Naruto." One member spoke up. "This reproductive trait will most likely be passed onto your male children, which is enough to call it a bloodline. As such, you are to start up your own clan. This means that you will have to take at least 5 mates so that your clan may grow."

"You want me to sleep with 5 different women? What about Hina-chan, I couldn't cheat on her." Naruto exclaimed.

"Legally it wouldn't be cheating because you would be starting a clan. Besides, Hinata has already stated that she is alright with the idea as long as she is the only one married to you and that the two of you are made heads of the clan."

"You want this Hina-chan?"

"Yes Naru-kun, I know how much you have always wanted a family and this way you will have a big one. Also you and I will be the leaders of our own clan and be able to make the rules. We will be able to do what we want and make it so our children can have the same freedom." She held his hand to reassure him of her answer.

"Alright if Hina-chan is ok with it then let's do it. I will start up the Uzumaki clan and make it the best clan in Konoha."

"One more thing Naruto. We will be picking one of your mates for you." Another councilman said.

"What? That's not fair?"

"Our village is in need of shinobi Naruto and we have to ensure that you have children quickly. Seeing as you are still 18 and will most likely pick girls around that age, those girls may not be ready for kids yet. So, we will pick someone older who is ready to have a child. That is why we choose Tsunade-sama."

"But Tsunade-chan is really old. Isn't she too old to have kids?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama has told us that after ingesting your sperm from that night, the Kyuubi's chakra reacted with the age jutsu she has on herself changing her body back to the age she looks. Mentally she is still in her 50's but her body is only half that around 25."

"Are you ok with this Tsunade-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. I want to have a baby and I would love it if you were the father." She said with enthusiasm.

"And I can pick the other three since Hina-chan is obviously already in?" Naruto asked the council.

"Yes Naruto. You can pick the rest of your mates. We will provide you the Uchiha estate to start your clan since no one lives there anymore. Please help restore our shinobi population Naruto."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Naruto said looking at his happy wife and the equally happy Tsunade.

A/N: PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, it helps my writing. I am not a big fan of any of the Uchiha's that's why Naruto gets their place. I could have bashed them but decided since a lot of people really love Sasuke and/or Itatchi I would be nice and not mention anything. I am considering adding another member to Harem and I would like your suggestions. My only rules are no males or males who look like females, i.e. Haku. Also I won't do a female Kyuubi. Please list the two you would most like to see and I will pick from the top 2 or 3. I am only picking one but would like a variety of suggestions so I want you to suggest two different women.

If you haven't figured it out the harem is: Hinata, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hana


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't read the manga so I'm not going to put in anyone who has not been in the anime yet. I don't want to write about someone whom I don't know anything about.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tsunade spent the rest of the day moving into their new house to start the new clan. Naruto and Hinata were getting all their stuff from the apartment and Tsunade had some ANBU move her things from her house. She wanted to live in the new house, even though she was the Hokage, because she had lost all the family she had ever known and this would be her last chance to live with one.

"Hina-chan you know you shouldn't be lifting anything, you're pregnant." Naruto told his wife who was trying to help move their things.

"I'm fine Naru-kun I'm only 2 weeks pregnant. You don't have to worry so much." She smiled and gave her man a kiss.

"That may be, but I won't have my pregnant wife doing any heavy lifting. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Five clones appeared and took all the boxes they had left to carry. Hinata and all the Narutos made their way to the new house were Tsunade was already waiting.

As you walk in the door to the house the first thing you see is a stairway leading up to the bedrooms. There were a total of six bedrooms with two bathrooms upstairs and another one downstairs. Beyond the stairwell, on the first floor, was a massive living/dining room. The living room had a large sectional that took up most of the space and could seat around 10 people. The dining part of the room had a long oak table that could also seat 10. Walking through a doorway from the dining part of the room was the kitchen. It had an island in the middle of the room and large countertops lined the walls with cabinets underneath. Through the doorway on the living room side was the basement that was yet to be furnished. There were other rooms throughout the house, but nothing that needs mentioning now.

"Looks like were home." Naruto said to the two women. "Might as well start unpacking."

They started up the stairs to get their bedrooms ready. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom on one side of the hall and three bedrooms on the other side. The master bedroom sat at the end of the hallway with a private bathroom inside. Hinata walked up to the master bedroom while Tsunade went to the room to the left of that. Naruto stood in the hallway looking to the master bedroom in front of him and Tsunade's room to his left. He kept looking back and forth between the two unsure of what to do.

"Naruto-kun it's ok. Hinata is your wife and you should be with her. On the nights that you sleep with the other girls and I, it would be nice for you to stay with us, but otherwise you should be in the master bedroom with you wife." Tsunade told the confused boy.

Hinata smiled and nodded thanks to Tsunade for being understanding as Naruto walked into the master bedroom to unpack. After getting her bedroom in order, Tsunade had to return to the office to get some more work done. Naruto and his shadow clones made quick work of the rest of the boxes and soon the whole house was setup. He sat on the sectional with Hinata resting in his lap. He was becoming concerned about finding other mates to join him.

'_How in the world am I going to find more women to join my clan? It's not like I can just walk up to them and say "Hey would you like join my clan and have sex with me along with a bunch of other women" that wouldn't go over well. I can't even imagine who would want to join me.'_

FLASHBACK

Once the council had been told about Naruto, it wasn't long until the information was leaked out to the whole village. The council knew the process of finding mates for Naruto would go a lot faster if they told a few of the biggest gossips in the village and let it spread around.

Hana was sulking around the village trying to figure out what to do. _'I don't even know why I want to stay in that clan if this is how they treat me, but they are my family and I do love them. I really do want to have a child but not just to appease my mother.'_ She thought.

She walked by some people talking and couldn't help but to overhear their conversation.

"Did you hear about Naruto?" The man said. "He's starting his own clan in the old Uchiha estate."

"Why does that boy get to start a clan?" The woman next to him asked.

"Apparently he has some kind of blood line where all the males can get a woman pregnant 100 of the time and cut the gestation period in half. Add that to any abilities his mates might have and you have a powerful, fast growing clan of shinobi."

Hana couldn't believe her ears. _'100 chance of getting pregnant? I have to become a member of his clan. Naruto has to be the one who is able to get me pregnant. Besides he looks so good now, I was holding on to my chair at his wedding just to keep myself from jumping him. I didn't think I would ever have a chance at him since he got married, but I can't let this opportunity pass me by.'_

END FLASHBACK

A knock at the door woke up Hinata. "I wonder who that could be," she said.

The couple got off the sectional to answer the door. "Hello Naruto," Hana said as he opened the door.

"Oh, hello Hana. Hinata, this is Kiba's sister."

"Nice to meet you. Won't you come in?" Hinata asked the guest.

Hana entered the house with Naruto and Hinata behind her. "This is a lovely house."

"Thank you," Hinata said. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I want to join your clan!" Hana blurted out as she fell to her knees crying.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard about why you get to start your own clan and I need your help. I have been trying to get pregnant for a few months but nothing has happened. I think something is wrong with my body, but with your help it might work. I thought I only wanted to have a child because that's just what the women of my clan do, but I realize now I don't want to be with them anymore. My mother has practically kicked me out, saying I have to get pregnant in order to stay, but I don't want to do it just for her, I want to have a baby for me. I want to share my love with a child of my own and I want you to be the father. I have been thinking about you since you came back with Jiraiya, but I thought I lost my chance when got together with Hinata and got married. I know since you are starting up a new clan you can take multiple mates and I am begging you to accept me as one." Hana spilled her heart out hoping he wouldn't turn her away.

Naruto and Hinata stood there stunned. Neither of them knew much about the Inuzuka's but couldn't believe they would kick out their own just for this.

"Hana, I'm sorry about what your mother is doing, but are you sure you want to leave the Inuzuka's?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can't stand the way my mother insults me and makes me feel like crap for not being able to conceive. Please let me be with you."

"I share everything with Hina-chan and that includes being head of the clan, it's not just up to me as to who joins." He said looking to his wife.

Hinata got down to her knees in front of Hana, lifted the crying girl's chin up and looked into her tear stained eyes.

"Do you love Naru-kun?" She asked.

"…yes. I love him. I didn't think it was this strong, when he ran into me a year ago I just thought he looked good and kinda liked him. After thinking about him since then it grew from like to love which made me feel worse because I thought I lost my chance."

Hinata stood and turned to Naruto. She just smiled to him and gave him a nod. Naruto understood her silent answer and held his hand out to Hana.

"Welcome to the family Hana."

"Really?! Thank you, thank you so much." Her tears of sadness turned into tears of joy as she first hugged Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto. She pulled her face back and planted a kiss on Naruto's lips which he returned after a few seconds.

"You two need to spend some time together," Hinata started "go pick out a bedroom for her and test it out. I'll start getting dinner ready. And Hana, were glad to have you." Hinata smiled at them knowing that they made a good choice to accept her.

"Thank you Hinata." Hana replied as Naruto led her upstairs to the bedrooms.

They picked out the room on the right, across the hall from Tsunade's. All the rooms already had a bed and a dresser, but otherwise were completely bare.

"This can be your room Hana-chan." Naruto told her as he showed her around. "You can decorate it later however you want."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, it will be perfect." She said draping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Their bodies molded together as they tightened their embrace. He kissed down her jaw line and traced the tattoos on her cheek trying to memorize this new face and how she responded to his touch. Her breathing started to pick up as he trailed kisses down her neck and his hands clenched her ass. She tilted her head back and let out little whimpers to encourage his efforts.

Hana grew impatient from playing the follower role and wanted to take action. She grabbed the hem of his shirt pulled it upwards to take it off. Naruto had to release his hold on her round cheeks so she could remove the shirt. Once his arms were free, but his face still covered by the shirt, she leaned down and licked his nipple causing him to gasp in surprise. Hana liked to be able to keep her partner guessing at what she would do. She liked his reaction and started to suck on his nipple making it grow hard just a little. Naruto wanted to watch so he completely removed his shirt and watched Hana toy with his chest and rub her hands around his body. Never one to back away from a challenge of surprises, he stopped her, turned her around and quickly shoved his hand into her panties rubbing her slit.

"Yes Naruto-kun! Your hand feels so good. Rub my naughty little pussy. I've been thinking about this day for a long time." She moaned.

Naruto pressed his body against her back which drove the bulge in his pants into her ass. He pressed harder against her making sure she felt him. Hana pushed back loving the feeling of his hard meat pressed on her. She reached down and undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties, leaving her naked from the waist down except for Naruto's hand on her cunt. He spread her lips open with his index and ring finger then slide his middle finger inside her wet hole. Hana knees shook as she moaned in pleasure. Her body was heating up and she felt the need to get rid of her top fast. She pulled on both ends of her shirt and ripped it off her body. _'I'm glad I went without a bra this morning.'_ She thought.

"You're a dirty little bitch in heat aren't you?" He said pushing his cock harder against her.

"Yes! I'm dirty bitch; I'm your dirty bitch. I can't take it anymore; your finger is teasing me so much. I need something bigger." She reached behind her and grabbed his dick emphasizing her words.

Naruto pushed her onto the bed then got out of the rest of his clothes as quick as he could. Hana got on her hands and knees sticking her ass out towards Naruto.

"Please hurry, I need it bad." She said assuming her favorite position.

Naruto crawled on the behind her and stood on his knees putting him at the right height. He could feel her heat emanating off her pussy as he lined his dick up with it. He massaged it up and down her slit coating his cock in her juice for an easy entry. Naruto pointed at the hole and thrust himself inside. Hana's eyes rolled back in her head feeling his meat go inside her. She felt completely full like his dick was the perfect size for her. Naruto slide back all the way out of her pussy making Hana look back with disappointment, only to grunt loudly when he shoved it back in. He did this a couple more times, each one resulting in a louder grunt from his new lover.

Meanwhile downstairs, Hinata was leaning back in a corner of the sectional in the living room. She was looking towards the ceiling with her Byakugan activated. Her pants were on the floor and her panties were hanging off one of her ankles. She had one hand up her shirt pinching her nipple and the other hand between legs with two fingers inside her pussy.

'_I knew they would do it doggie style. God this is so hot, I can't believe someone came to us and we didn't have to go looking for another mate.' _ Hinata's voyeurism got the better of her again when she heard Hana moaning. Hinata was now moaning herself as she worked her body in pleasure. Her nipples were hard and red from pinching them but it felt good to her. Her legs were spread as far as they would go to give her hands more access to her honey pot. She took her hand out of her shirt to replace the hand at her pussy as she stuck her wet fingers in her mouth and sucked on her juices. She arched her hips forward feeling her ultimate pleasure about to hit when there was another knock at the door.

"DAMN IT, NOT NOW!" Hinata screamed, but it was too late the mood was already gone. She put her clothes back on and went to answer the door.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura and Ino said in unison. "We've come to join Naruto's clan."

FLASHBACK

Ino was one of the first people to be told about Naruto since she was one of the biggest gossips in Konoha. As soon as she heard, Ino ran back to her apartment to tell Sakura.

"I've found him. I found our guy, Sakura."

"What guy are you talking about," Sakura replied.

"The guy we can share. Naruto is starting his own clan so he has to have multiple mates, we can go join his clan and then we would have a man for life."

"Wait a minute, back up. What do you mean Naruto is starting a clan?" Sakura asked.

"He has some kind of blood line that will get passed down through his male children so the council wants him to start one up. There is one catch though; his ability is getting a woman pregnant 100 of the time. So if we join him we will have children." Ino said.

Sakura sat down on the couch to think for a minute. _ 'Have a child with Naruto? I do really like him now so I'm not concerned about him being the father. He has been really nice since he got back from training and whenever I see him with Hinata I start to feel jealous, but am I ready to have a kid. It would be nice to take care of a baby, maybe it is time I mature and take some responsibility.'_ She thought.

"Ok! I'll do it, I want to have Naruto's baby. What about you Ino, are you sure you're ready to have a baby?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to have a little bundle of joy and if it is Naruto's that would be wonderful. Every time you put a dildo inside of me I imagine it's him thrusting into me." She said with a lustful look.

"Alright let's go get him. I bet he won't be able to resist since it will be both of us." Sakura said as they took off for Naruto's new house.

END FLASHBACK

"You what?" Hinata asked.

"We want to join your clan and have children with Naruto." Sakura stated.

"Why do you want to join us?"

"Ever since Naruto's return, he has just grown on me. I can see why you love him so much and when I heard he was going to have multiple mates I knew I wanted make a child with him." Sakura told Hinata.

"What about you Ino?"

"I just think Naruto is hot and sweet. I want a man who treats me nice like he does for you. Plus I'm tired of only having a plastic dick for Sakura to stick in my pussy; I want a real one made of flesh." Ino stated bluntly leaving Sakura stunned that she told Hinata about them.

"Naru-kun is busy… "welcoming" a new member right now. However…" Hinata started to devise a wicked plan. "If you two are serious about becoming one of us and since neither of you seem to be unfamiliar with pleasing a woman, you will have to prove yourselves worthy to me."

"What do you mean Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Just before you two showed up I was about to reach my climax from watching Naru-kun having sex with Hana upstairs. You two spoiled my pleasure so now you must make it up to me by giving me the gratification I was denied. Naru-kun trusts me to help him with the decision of who to accept so if you can please me it will prove you worthy of him." Hinata told them.

The two girls at the door were astonished at what Hinata said. They never would have expected this from her. However, they both felt them selves getting wet at the idea of a lesbian threesome.

Ino was the first to act, grabbing Hinata's face and shoving her tongue down the girl's throat. Hinata returned the kiss as she felt Sakura come up behind her and kiss her neck. Hinata was now in a kunoichi sandwich and loved the feeling. Sakura raised Hinata's shirt off her body forcing the two to separate from their tongue duel. Ino did the same with her shirt leaving both girl's breasts exposed to the air. She pulled Hinata's body into hers making their nipples rub against each other.

"Ino, your breasts feel so nice against mine. Sakura I want feel yours pressed against me too."

Sakura had already removed her top and was now working on her pants. She was the first one to be completely naked, revealing her moist lips to everyone. Sakura pushed Ino out of the way so she could have some time with Hinata's front. She held Hinata close enjoying the skin to skin touch while she gave her a passionate kiss. Ino, not wanting to be left out, removed the rest of her clothes and came up behind Hinata. From there she worked on Hinata's pants and pulled them down once the button was undone. The trio was now completely nude, standing in the middle of the living room.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and both nodded. They each took a hand and pulled Hinata towards the sectional. They sat her down and took a spot on either side of her. At the same time both girls took one of Hinata's boobs into their mouths and sucked on her nipples. Hinata's head fell back and moaned at both of her breasts being suckled. She cupped both heads and pulled them closer getting as much contact as possible. Ino's hand slid its way down Hinata's leg and went into the crevice between her thighs. Hinata instinctively spread her legs wide open, giving the hand free access. Ino's finger went straight into the tight hole turning Hinata's moans into gasps. Sakura placed one of her fingers onto Hinata's hardening clit and rubbed up and down on it. Hinata had never felt so many of her sensitive areas being pleasured all at once. She had two tongues swirling on her nipples, one finger inside her pussy and another one rubbing and pinching her clit. Her legs started to shake as her pleasure was mounting.

Back upstairs Naruto and Hana were still going at it strong. Hana was now on top riding his dick like a cowgirl. Naruto was holding onto her hips as he thrust himself up meeting her on every stroke. Hana's breasts were bouncing wildly from the fast pace they had set. She held on to them to keep them still, but it only added to her pleasure. She leaned forward and put her boob at Naruto's mouth, offering it to him.

"Suck on my breast Naruto-kun. Soon I will have your baby nursing on them, so I better practice now." She said with desire. Naruto thrust into her even harder at that thought.

"Does it turn you on thinking about me with your baby? I bet you will want a taste of my milk when it comes won't you? Yeah, you want suck the milk from by boob like your child is going to do."

The things she was saying sent him off and he gave one last powerful thrust. His cum spewed up into her womb coating ever inch inside her. Feeling his hot juice within her brought her orgasm on and her pussy clenched tightly around his cock preventing any cum from escaping. He held her tight against his chest as they rode out their orgasms to the end.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That was amazing. I know it's impossible to tell now, but I really think you just got me pregnant," Hana said, "I love you."

"I love you too Hana-chan. I promise to help you take care of our child when it comes."

They put their clothes back on, except for Hana's top which was in shreds, and went downstairs to see how Hinata was doing. What they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

Ino was lapping at Hinata's pussy and sticking a finger into her tight ass. Sakura was now straddling Hinata's face after being pulled their by the horny girl. Hinata's tongue was deep inside Sakura's pussy and the vibrations coming from her moans were adding to Sakura's pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Hinata screamed out as her overdue climax finally came. She closed her legs around Ino's head trapping her inside. Sakura also reached her pinnacle; her juices flowed out onto Hinata's face covering her in them.

"Well I wasn't expecting this." Naruto said, announcing his presence.

"Oh hi Naru-kun," Hinata said with a blissful look on her face, "I think I found your next two mates."

"Really Hinata?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yep, you two did a great job. I think you can please Naru-kun very well."

"Wait no fair. I still haven't cum yet." Ino pouted.

"Then you can have Naru-kun first tonight." Hinata said.

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed.

"Do you understand what just happened here Hana-chan?" Naruto turned to the older girl.

"Not a clue."

At that moment Tsunade walked in the door.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata, I'm home. I snuck out early cause I couldn't stand anymore paper work." She walked into the living room and looked around seeing a lot more people than she expected. She kept looking back and forth between the three naked girls on the sectional and Naruto holding a topless Hana's hand.

"I was only gone for a few hours, what the hell happened?"

After an explaination from each person everyone got caught up on the situation.

"Let me make sure I got this," Tsunade said, "Naruto-kun just had sex with Hana, who is now a member of the clan. Ino and Sakura asked to join and Hinata tested their "skills" to see if they were worthy. Did they pass Hinata?"

"Yep, I think they will work out just fine." Hinata said with a smile. "If that is ok with Naru-kun."

"I've always liked both Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, so if you say they will be a good fit then I agree."

"Well, looks like we've got five members already, but I believe we should have one more to complete the clan. We have six bedrooms anyways and I don't think Naruto-kun will ever be sleeping alone so we can put that room to good use." Tsunade said.

"I agree Tsunade-chan, but let's wait a while before we find a sixth. I just got four new women in one day and I would like to know more about everyone before getting another." Naruto said.

All the girls agreed and started to work on dinner while Naruto was passed out on the couch. When it was ready they woke him up and sat down to nice family dinner.

A/N: You can keep suggesting girls if you like, but I am pretty sure I know where I'm going to lead the story. Thank you for all the suggestions and for all the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry the updates are taking longer, I'm trying to get through finals and all the last minute projects for school. I will be going on vacation soon and I don't know if I will get another chapter up before I leave so it may be 2 weeks until the next one.

Later that night after all the girls had picked out a bedroom and brought all their belongings over; Naruto had to turn down having sex with Ino like Hinata had promised. After having sex with Hana and helping all the girls move, Naruto had zero energy left. He also wanted to spend his first night in the new home with his wife. Ino whined and complained but eventually let it go as everyone went to bed for the night.

In the morning Hana, Ino and Sakura woke up early and started getting a big breakfast ready for everyone. Naruto's eyes opened as the smells of food wafted into his nose. He looked around confused until he remembered this was his new bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms and woke her up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Naru-kun." The sleepy girl said.

"Morning Hina-chan, did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I'm in your arms."

The two shared a sweet good morning kiss until Naruto's stomach growled spoiling the moment. They got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where the delicious smell came from.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" All three girls said together.

"What you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"We just wanted to say thanks for accepting us by making breakfast." Sakura told them.

When the food was placed at the table, Hinata sat down towards the middle of the table and Naruto sat next to her. Hana took the seat across the table from Naruto while Ino and Sakura were fighting over the other seat next to Naruto. Sakura eventually gave up, not wanting to annoy Naruto and the other girls with the fight. Ino smiled triumphantly as she took the seat next to him.

"Where is Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"She always sleeps in. I can't blame her, being Hokage must be very draining." Naruto commented.

They were just about done with breakfast and Naruto was finishing off his glass of orange juice when Ino piped up.

"Naruto-kun when are we going to have sex!" She demanded.

PHHHHHHHHHHTTTTT. Naruto spat out all the juice he had in his mouth across the table drenching Hana.

"Wow, you really like sex don't you Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well Hinata said I would get you last night, but you made me wait. I barely got any sleep last night because I was so horny and I still am."

"Ok, I've got my energy back now. Let's go do it." He smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Naruto-kun, don't you want to lick the juice off me?" Hana said with lust in her eyes.

"You had him yesterday. He's mine this morning." Ino said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs before any other girl could stop them. On the way they passed Tsunade walking out of her room.

"Good morning Tsunade-chan" Naruto said before he was yanked into Ino's room and the door was slammed.

Tsunade just giggled at the two and continued down the stairs.

"Morning girls." She said.

"Tsunade, I know it's still early but could you please check if I am pregnant?" Hana begged.

Tsunade walked over to Hana and raised her shirt up. She focused chakra to her palm and placed it against the girl's stomach. She looked up at the hopeful girl with a grimace on her face.

"Hana…" she said in a whisper, "You're pregnant!"

"REALLY?! Thank God. That was mean of you to trick me like that."

Tsunade just grinned and laughed at her little prank.

"So I really am pregnant?" Hana wanted to be sure.

"Yes, you are going to have Naruto's second child."

"I'm so happy." Hana began to cry.

Hinata and Sakura hugged her. Everyone was happy that everything was ok with Hana's body and that she was going to have Naruto's baby.

"Well I've got to go be the Hokage, don't wear Naruto out too much." Tsunade said.

The girls laughed and went back to talking about Hana's pregnancy.

Back upstairs in Ino's room, Naruto and Ino were already at it. She was lying on the bed with her legs over Naruto's shoulders and his dick deep inside her pussy.

"Naruto you feel so good inside me. A real cock adds so much more heat and texture, I love it. More, I want more."

"I'll give you more, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto was going to make sure she got all she could handle after making such a fuss for it. A second naked Naruto appeared.

"Oh God yes! Let me suck his cock, I want a cock in my pussy and mouth." Ino begged.

The clone grabbed her face and shoved his dick in her mouth. He fucked her mouth while the real Naruto fucked her bald pussy. They were alternating strokes so as one would pull out the other would go in. Ino was lost in a haze of ecstasy. She couldn't get enough of having two dicks working her body.

She pulled the dick out of her mouth and began to stroke it. "Please cum inside me, I want to taste your cum and feel it shoot into my womb. I want all of your potent seed…"

Her orgasm came before she could finish. Both Narutos thrust back into her faster, wanting to give what she wanted. The original Naruto was the first to feel release. He blasted her insides with white cum as her lower lips wrapped around him tightly. She was moaning like crazy feeling him coat her insides. The vibrations from her moans went straight through the clone's dick and up his spine. With one last push in her mouth he unloaded in her. The hot liquid went straight down her throat until she pulled back to just the head so she could taste it. The clone shot spurt after spurt into her mouth and she drank it all down. With his load gone the clone dispersed in a puff of smoke leaving only the original Naruto panting on top of the blond girl.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. That was amazing."

They held each other as they fell asleep after using up so much energy. It wasn't until mid afternoon when the two came downstairs and joined the other girls.

"Well it's about time you two." Sakura said. "How was it Ino?"

"Naruto-kun was amazing, I don't doubt that I am now pregnant but I will have to wait until Tsunade checks me out." Ino said clutching Naruto's arm.

"Naruto-kun when will it be my turn? I want to carry your child too." Sakura pouted taking hold of his other arm. "Hinata and Hana have been talking about their sexual encounters with you and now my pussy is all wet."

"Sakura-chan I just woke up."

She looked up at him with a pouting lip and big puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh, alright Sakura-chan let's go upstairs." Naruto said.

"No, let's go this way." Sakura pulled Naruto towards the basement.

"The basement? But there is nothing down there."

"Hehe, Ino and I brought some of our stuff over and set it up in the basement. Looks like I will be the first to try it out Ino." Sakura winked at her blond friend.

The two walked down the stairs and Sakura turned on the lights. Naruto surveyed the room seeing a lot of things he had never seen before. There was a table shaped like an X in the middle of the room with straps on each end. Each end of the X could be adjusted to make the table straight, vertically or horizontally. In one corner there were ropes hanging from the ceiling along with ropes lying unattached on the ground. On a wall were shelves littered with all toys imaginable: dildos of all sizes, whips, gags, anal beads etc.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan what is all this."

"Just some stuff Ino and I like to play with. C'mon strap me to the table."

"I don't know about this Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you. I've never done this kind of thing."

She held him tightly and gave him a lingering kiss. "I promise you won't hurt me Naruto-kun. Ino got me into bondage and now it makes me feel so good to be tied down, I want to share this with you Naruto-kun so please strap me to the table?"

Naruto had been curious about this kind of kinky stuff. He nodded ok which made Sakura squeal with glee. She ran to the table and proceeded to strip naked; with her finger she beckoned him closer. Her small, but firm looking body looked too enticing for Naruto to pass up. She laid down on the table as Naruto came up to her. He tightened off all the restraints making her unable to move and powerless to Naruto.

"Can you see how wet I am Naruto-kun? My pussy is aching for your touch, do whatever you want to me as long as you put your sperm in my womb."

Naruto decided to forgo all the other toys for this first time. He had to get used to being kinky before trying out the other stuff. Naruto adjusted the table so Sakura's arms were straight above her head and spread her legs a little wider. The table now looked more like an upside Y than an X. She purred when legs spread further apart and her juices leaked onto the table.

"You look so tasty like this Sakura-chan." Naruto licked at her nipple and rubbed his hand on her stomach. "I'm going to put a baby right inside here."

"Please hurry Naruto-kun, I can't take anymore teasing."

He took off his clothes, for the second time today, with his cock already hard as a rock at the sight in front of him. He decided more teasing would be fun and get her even more excited. Sticking his dick in front of her face she eagerly took it in her mouth. She lapped at the liquid that started to fall from his penis thoroughly enjoying the taste. Naruto pinched her nipple between his thumb and finger. Sakura tried desperately to move her arms to make him stop teasing her but it was no good, she just continued to please his cock.

"Do you want me inside you Sakura-chan?"

"YES, please do it now!"

He pulled out of her mouth and walked to the other end of the table. His fingers ran across her pussy lips and licked the juice from his fingers. Naruto lined himself up and slowly pushed his way inside. Sakura moaned feeling her first real cock; she didn't have the pain that usually goes with that thanks to Ino's toys.

"Naruto-kun you feel so good. Thrust all the way in, I want to feel you at the back of my pussy."

He grunted as he pushed his way inside her. His balls slapped against her ass when he finally went in all the way. Naruto set a quick pace, thrusting in and out of this new pussy. Both were moaning loudly, enjoying all the sensations. Sakura moved her hips as much as she could but it wasn't much because of the restraints.

Naruto started to feel the familiar tightening in his balls. "Sakura-chan I'm cumming!"

"Yes do it. Make me a mother Naruto-kuuuuuun!" She shouted as Naruto came. Her climax hit her hard and being restrained increased this feeling. Feeling his cum inside her was enough to make her black out, she lay there unconscious. After he finished cumming, Naruto noticed Sakura had passed out.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"Huh, what happened?" She said coming to a few seconds later.

"You blacked out."

"Oh yeah, I'm ok Naruto-kun. You made me feel so good, thank you for sharing this fetish with me."

"Well let's get you up and dressed so we can make sure you are ok." After getting dressed they went upstairs with everyone else.

Later that night Tsunade came back home and all the girls wanted to be checked out. Some wanted to know if they were pregnant while Hinata wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly with her baby. Sakura and Ino were pregnant meaing that Naruto now had four children on the way and Hinata's baby checked out fine. Tsunade was the only one left who wasn't carrying his child, but being Hokage doesn't allow much free time and with four other girls occupying his time there just hasn't been a chance yet.

TIME JUMP SIX DAYS

Tsunade sent Hana, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura on an easy D rank mission that would last for two days. She told them that it was mostly for them to get to know each other and bond, also, to give Naruto some time to himself before he had to deal with four very pregnant women. This would be the last mission Hinata could do for awhile since she was coming close to being two weeks pregnant, or one month thanks to the Kyuubi. The real reason for the mission, however, was to get Naruto away from those four so she could have some alone time with him.

'_Hehe, being Hokage can have some really nice perks.'_ She thought. _'It's a good thing it will take two days because I have to stay here all night to finish my paper work. I won't even be able to go home until tomorrow.'_

NARTUO'S HOUSE

Nartuo went back to sleep after he saw the girls off on their mission. He wanted to get as much sleep as he could since he won't get much in the coming months. Unbeknownst to him, he was in for an interesting day.

ANKO 

Anko had just returned today from a mission so she had yet to hear about Naruto's new clan. She had to assassinate some shinobi who were plotting to attack Konoha so she still had some blood on her clothes.

'_Mmmm, I love the taste of fresh blood.' _She thought as she licked off the blood.

"Did you hear he's going to take one more woman?" Anko overheard someone say when she walked past Ichiraku's.

"Really? Doesn't he have five girls already?" Another customer replied.

"Yeah I guess five girls just aren't enough for Naruto."

"What do you mean Naruto has five girls? Is he cheating on Hinata?!" Anko grabbed the guy by the collar and shook him.

"Haven't you heard? Nartuo has his own clan now. The council has allowed him multiple girls to help it grow." The man not under Anko's attack replied.

"So he has a clan and is taking one more woman to complete it? Where is he living now?"

"He has the estate that used to belong to the Uchiha's."

Anko took off running towards Naruto's house. _'I can't believe that boy has a clan of his own. Ever since the day I tasted his blood during the Chunin exams I haven't stopped thinking about him. His blood tasted so good; I actually got horny from the taste. I have to become his last mate, I just have to._' She thought.

AYAME

Ayame had heard everything that was said at the ramen stand. She knew Naruto had started a clan and was going to go over there herself in a few days. Naruto had always been a great customer and very sweet to her. When she saw how he had grown over the years she thought he had become very handsome and wouldn't mind at chance at him. However, she wasn't going to mess things up with him and Hinata so she just sat back and watched the two get married. Ayame wanted to be a member of Naruto's clan but she had no idea that four other girls already joined.

_'I thought I would have more time to talk to Naruto about joining but now he only wants one more girl and Anko just ran out of here towards his place. She must be trying to join as well; I have to beat her there.'_ She thought.

"I have to go father, I will try to be back before closing." She said running after Anko.

TENTEN

Tenten was also at Ichiraku's, she was sitting on the very end of the stand sulking over her break up with Neji. Neji had called everything off because all Tenten cared about was sex. He wanted more of a relationship, but every time he tried to talk to her about it she would just take off his pants and they would have mindless sex.

'_What man turns down sex with no strings attached?'_ She thought.

She then heard the commotion caused by Anko. She heard everything about Naruto and how he had Hinata and four other women.

'_If he can please five different women he must have all the stamina in the world, I bet he has plenty left for me. If not I can just try to get rid of the others and have him all to myself.'_

She left her bowl of ramen with money on the counter and went off to Naruto's house behind Anko and Ayame.

SHIZUNE AND KURENAI

Both women were on their way to Naruto's to congratulate him on the wedding and gaining his own clan, at least that's what they said to each other. Secretly they were both going to try and join his clan, but neither knew that about the other one.

Kurenai had given up on Asuma after he couldn't commit and wouldn't say if he wanted to get married or not. She wanted to have a child and her time was starting to run short, she couldn't wait around for a guy who couldn't make up his mind. Kurenai always held a soft spot in her heart for Naruto. She heard Hinata talking about him a lot and would catch her spying on him. She was glad that they got together but was a little jealous at the same time. Kurenai wanted to be one of Naruto's mates so she could be with someone who would be there for her and give her a child.

Shizune had yet to feel the touch of a man. She left Konoha a long time ago and wound up wandering with Tsunade. She never had the time to find a man to date and she didn't want a one night stand just to find out how good sex felt. Shizune had been watching Naruto grow up for a couple of years and was glad with how he turned out, he became a wonderful man. Now she wanted him to make her into a woman and give her his child.

The two kunoichi had run into each other on the way to Naruto's when they figured out they were going to the same destination. Neither was happy to see the other because they wanted to talk to Naruto privately, but tried to hide that fact and put on a smile as they walked together to Naruto's.

SHION (watch the shippuden movie)

Naruto had left right after the mission in the Land of Demons was over. He saved her life more than once and she couldn't stop thinking about him. Shion decided to make good on his promise to help with the next generation of the priestess. She just arrived in Konoha and after asking around she found where Naruto was living.

'_I can't believe that boy didn't understand what I meant by helping me pass on the powers to the next priestess. He just left me there wondering where he went; well I am going to make sure he understands me this time.'_ She thought with a blush across her face.

OUTSIDE NARUTO'S HOUSE

Anko was the first to reach Naruto's house and was about to knock on the door before Ayame stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Anko asked pulling her arm out of Ayame's grasp.

"I can't let you do this; I want to be the one to join Naruto's clan." Ayame told her.

"You?! Hahaha, what would he want with you? All you can do is cook; you couldn't possibly satisfy all of the 'urges' that he has."

"Well all you would do is cut him all over and lick up his blood. He would be lucky to live through ten minutes of being with you." Ayame retorted.

The two kept yelling back and forth when Kurenai and Shizune showed up.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm going to join Naruto's clan!" They both shouted in unison then glared back at each other.

"Oh no, not you guys too." Shizune said.

"I knew it! You didn't come here to congratulate Naruto, you wanted to join him too." Kurenai exclaimed.

"All four of you are trying to become a member?!" Tenten shouted as she arrived on the scene.

"Oh come on. How many more girls are going to show up?" Anko said in frustration.

"It doesn't matter how many there are because I am the obvious choice for Naruto." Shion proclaimed.

"Who in the world are you?" Ayame asked.

"I'm the one Naruto promised to make a child with."

All six girls were now yelling and arguing outside Naruto's house. They were being so loud that it woke Naruto up from his slumber, leaving him in a very grouchy mood. He ran downstairs and swung open the door, silencing all the girls.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" He shouted. Naruto looked around and just now realized he had six girls at his door.

"I can answer that," Shizune began as she was the most level headed at the time, "It appears as though all six of us have heard that you are looking for one last mate for your clan and we all arrived at the same time wanting to fulfill that position."

"Really, all six of you?" He asked. All the girls nodded in agreement except for Shion who had no idea he was starting a clan until now.

Naruto invented all six inside and told them to sit on the sectional. He sat in the chair in front of them looking at all the girls trying to decide what to do. He asked for the reasons why each one wanted to join him and was shocked to hear the kind of impression he had left on all of them. The most surprising one was Shion's statement about how he had already promised to make a baby with her.

"All of you have valid reasons for being here and I would not mind any one of you six becoming a member so if you will excuse me I need a little time to think." He told the girls as he stood up.

They all told him to take his time as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. The living room was eerily silent while he was gone. None of the girls even looked at one another, they just sat there. Naruto came back down 30 minutes later with a plan.

"I have gone over all the options and I think I have found the best way to choose. All of the girls I have so far are great in bed, however, there is something lacking. None of them have much stamina, they cum quickly and tend to be exhausted afterwards. For my last mate I want her to be able to last a longer amount of time, therefore the girl will be decided with a tournament. A sex tournament to be more precise."

All six stared at him with their mouths gaping open.

"It will be set up with two rounds. The first round will consist of a group of three battling against each other to make each girl cum. At the same time the other group of three will be doing the same thing. The last girl in each group to cum will be the winner of that group. The two winners will then go against each other one-on-one and the last girl to cum will be my final mate." Naruto had his foxy grin on his face.

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked.

"Yep, if anyone doesn't want to participate they are free to go." He told them.

No one got up from their seat.

"All right then. The first group will consist of: Anko, Ayame, and Shizune. The second group of three is: Kureni, Shion, and Tenten. Now for the rules. Number one: do not intentionally harm your opponent. You are not trying to force them to quit or severely injure them; you are just trying to make them cum. This also means no weapons, you can use toys that I will bring out, but those are all you can use. Any type of jutsu is allowed as long as it won't hurt anyone. Rule two: no bondage. It would be an unfair fight if one girl is tied up and unable to do anything about it. I think that about covers it, Group 1 (Anko, Ayame, Shizune), you can use the living room area and Group 2 (Kurenai, Shion, Tenten) can use the dining room area."

"You came up with all that in 30 minutes?" Kurenai asked.

"It has been a little idea of mine that I have had for some time. I never thought I would use it to choose my last mate though." Naruto said.

The girls were shocked, but realized it wasn't a horrible way to choose between six girls all wanting to join. At least it would give them each a chance to win. Each one would do anything in order to be with Naruto and willingly agreed to the tournament. They all stripped off their clothes while Naruto went down to the basement for the toys. He came back up to see six naked women in front of him in their assigned groups. Naruto dumped out a bunch of different toys in the middle of the room and told them all to begin as he took a seat to watch.

GROUP 1 (living room)

Anko, always being the eager one, was the first to act. She pushed Ayame over the back of the sectional so her knees were resting on the cushions and her ass stuck out towards Anko. Ayame gasped out when she felt Anko jam two fingers into her cunt. She didn't have much experience with sex, but what Anko was doing was turning her on. Anko didn't waste any time as she quickened her thrusts into the young ramen girl, trying to get one girl out of the way quickly.

GROUP 2 (dining room)

The other group watched as Anko penetrated the girl until Kurenai came up with a plan of her own. She had heard about why Neji broke up with Tenten and a couple of the stories about what they did from Hinata. She had the perfect plan for a slut like Tenten. Kurenai grabbed Tenten and threw her on the table; she made a few quick hand signs and stared into the younger girl's eyes.

Tenten seemed to black out and when she awoke she found herself lying naked on a bed. When she tried to get up a random man appeared out of nowhere and shoved his cock in her mouth. She choked a little at the surprise intrusion in her mouth, but when she realized what it was she eagerly sucked on it and didn't try to go any where.

'_Finally, a hard cock. It has been so long since I had one in my mouth and it tastes so good.'_ She thought.

Tenten felt herself get raised into the air as another random man lay down underneath her and pushed his dick into her ass. She moaned in delight around the cock in her mouth, she always wanted to have two dicks at once. Both men were thrusting furiously into her. Tenten loved the feeling of being used and almost lost it when a third man arrived thrusting into her pussy.

Kurenai had placed a genjutsu over Tenten, she wasn't lying on any bed but rather she was still on the table with a glazed look in her eyes. Her hips were moving all around letting Kurenai know her trick was working. She was so focused on her genjutsu that she never noticed that Shion had grabbed a strap on and put it on.

Shion knew she had to sneak up on Kurenai because she didn't have any jutsu that could work for this. While Kurenai was concentrating Shion came up behind her and pushed the strap on dick inside the jounin's pussy. Kurenai groaned feeling the big dick inside her, but she had to stay focused or Tenten would awaken from the genjutsu.

GROUP 1

Shizune saw the tactics that Shion was using and went with the same idea of a sneak attack. She grabbed a string of anal beads from the pile figuring Anko would be into the more kinky items. She was able to get three of the five beads into Anko's ass before she felt snakes grabbing her arms.

Anko used her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu to grab Shizune and pulled her on top of Ayame leaving the beads still hanging from her ass. Shizune was now lying on her back on top of Ayame's back with her legs spread open in front of Anko. Using the trick she picked up from Orochimaru, Anko extended the length of her tongue and licked Shizune's horny pussy. Anko now had both girls writhing from her ministrations, her fingers toying with Ayame's pussy and her tongue lapping the juices from Shizune's.

'_I think I have toyed with them long enough.'_ She thought. Anko stiffened her tongue and pushed it all the way inside Shizune's pussy as though it was a dick. Shizune screamed out in pain at first as Anko's tongue tore her hymen. _'Holy crap she's still virgin, who would have guessed. This virgin blood tastes almost as good as Naruto's.'_

Anko used her tongue like a dick and thrust in and out of Shizune's pussy. When the pain subsided, Shizune's screams of pain turned into ones of pleasure. After a while Anko switched her tongue and fingers between the girls so her stiff tongue was now inside Ayame while her fingers worked on Shizune's clit. Ayame was already at the brink of climaxing from the fingers, now with the tongue inside her she couldn't hold back any longer. Her pussy lips squeezed tightly as her climax ran through her pussy and up her spine. She panted heavily until finally giving out and collapsed back onto the sectional cushions. Anko pulled Shizune off Ayame before she could get away and pushed her legs back towards her head. Anko impaled her tongue back into Shizune and stuck a finger inside her ass that was lubricated from all the juice flowing down her pussy. Shizune tried to fight back but because she had never had sex, Anko's tongue felt too good and she was paralyzed from getting away. Feeling her victory close at hand, Anko rubbed the tip of her tongue against Shizune's G-spot. It felt like lightning went through Shizune's body and she squirted her nectar onto Anko's tongue that lapped it all up.

"Yes! I won; I knew you two had no chance at beating me." Anko said.

Naruto went to comfort the two who lost. "I'm sorry girls, but I have to let you in my clan."

"I understand Naruto, you have to do what's best for you." Ayame said.

He kissed both girls on the cheek and let them rest.

GROUP 2

In Tenten's mind she was still laying on a bed with a cock in all three of her holes, but now she also had one in each hand. She stroked them fast while her hips tried to get more cock in both of her holes. When the dick in her mouth erupted it was like a chain reaction as all five cocks went off coating the girl in cum. Feeling cum shoot all over her body forced her orgasm out which brought her back from the genjutsu.

"Damn it, I lost!" She yelled as her body still tingled.

Realizing Kurenai would soon be more focused, Shion brought out the other toy she picked up. It was a little egg shaped vibrator which she plunged into Kurenai's ass. Kurenai wailed feeling both holes filled. She was now instinctively thrusting back onto the fake dick trying to get more inside her. Shion turned on the vibrating egg which sent ripples of pleasure through Kurenai's ass and body. She grabbed hold of the edge of the table trying desperately not to cum, but she couldn't take it, she let go and came on the plastic dick inside her. Shion pulled out relieved that she had won.

"I did it; I can't believe I did it."

"Congratulations Anko and Shion. You two are the winners of round one." Naruto said. "You will compete in the second round tomorrow against each other." He wanted to give them some time to rest.

Naruto went to Kurenai and Tenten and gave them each a kiss on the cheek to let them know he was sorry they lost. The girls felt dejected, but were glad to have had a fair chance. All six got dressed and Naruto let them out telling Anko and Shion to come back to the house around noon tomorrow. He closed the door and went back inside.

'That went well. I can't believe I got to use my plan so soon, I made it up as something fun for the whole clan do together, but this works just as well.' He snickered

Naruto spent the rest of the day sleeping and getting ready for round two.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my tournament idea. I got so many different suggestions that I wanted to try to incorporate most of them. I would highly recommend watching the Shippuden movie so you have an idea about Shion. The movie was really good and you can find it pretty easily. I imagine there will only be about two more chapters to the story, I didn't think it would be this long when I started it but it just kept on going. Let me know if you would like to see another story. I don't have any ideas, I'm just curious to see if people like my writing so much that they would enjoy seeing another one. I can tell you now that the only animes I would write about are Naruto, Bleach, and Rurouni Kenshin. I relate the most to the main characters in these three so I would only want to write about Naruto, Ichigo or Kenshin.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know this is really quick, but after reading some reviews and looking back at the last chapter from the girl's point of view I realized how demoralizing it was. I was really only focused on using that tournament idea, I didn't think about the feelings of the other girls. I don't like how dark it ended so this chapter was made to remedy that fact, enjoy.

THE NEXT DAY

Tsunade just finished the last of her paper work that took her all night. She felt exhausted but she had to get it all done so she could spend some alone time with Naruto.

'_That's odd,'_ she thought, _'Shizune never came into work this morning. She's never been late a day in her life. I better go check on her.'_

Tsunade locked up her office and walked over to Shizune's house. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Turning the knob, she found the door unlocked and let herself in.

"Shizune, are you here? I got concerned when you didn't come into work today. Where are you?"

Tsunade walked into the kitchen where she found Shizune. She was sitting at the table crying with bottles of sake everywhere.

"SHIZUNE! What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I… hiccup… lost my virginity for no… hiccup… reason." Shizune said between sobs and hiccups.

"What?! Put down that bottle of sake and tell me everything that happened." Tsunade said.

Shizune told her all about how she felt towards Naruto and how she went to him to join the clan. Then she explained the tournament and how Anko took her virginity.

"Don't worry Shizune; I will go have a word with my man. I want you to stop drinking and get some rest ok?" Tsunade said with her fists clenched. She made sure Shizune went up to bed before heading home to Naruto.

NARUTO'S HOUSE

Anko and Shion were already at the house and competing in the final round of the tournament. In this last round they were both using the same double headed dildo and the last one to cum was the winner.

"God, this feels so good. But I have to hold on, I can't lose." Anko said.

The girls were lying on the sectional with their legs intertwining. The dildo was so far inside both of them that their pussies touched on almost every stroke. They had to keep thrusting to make the fake dick go into the other girl which made this a test of pure stamina as to who could last the longest. Naruto sat in a chair in front of the girls slowly stroking his dick while watching the them go at it.

Just then Tsunade stormed through the front door and into the living room.

"Why is it every time I come home, there are girls having sex with each other?" She said looking at the sectional.

"Tsunade-chan, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked.

"I just got done talking with Shizune, now you and I are going to have a little talk." She said with a stern look in her eyes. "You two, out!"

"But…" Shion started.

"OUT!"

The girls quickly gathered their clothes and left Naruto with the angry woman.

"Naruto what were thinking holding a tournament like that?! Do you know how humiliating that was for the girls?"

"But none of them seem to object to it." Naruto stated.

"Of course not. If they did you might have kicked them out. Did you know that Shizune never came into work today because she was at home crying and drinking all night?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Why was she doing that?"

"Because up until yesterday she was a virgin and she gave that up for a chance to be with you."

"Oh no, are you serious?"

Tsunade nodded. Naruto felt like a compelte ass, but it was going to get worse. Hinata, Hana, Ino, and Sakura walked into the living room.

"We're back early Naru-kun." Hinata announced.

"Girls I have something I need to tell you all." Tsunade said to them, leading them up the stairs. They were up there for 10 minutes and Naruto could hear the gasps and a couple shouts coming from them. Then he heard feet running down the stairs.

"Naruto how could you?!" Hinata yelled at him. She had never spoken to him like that; and hearing her use that tone hurt him more than anything else ever had.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry. I was just trying to find a way to pick between six different girls. I thought it would be fun, I didn't think anyone would get hurt by it."

"Well you let the power of being the head of a clan get to you. You basically took advantage of all those girls, so it should be them you're apologizing to, not me." Hinata said.

The rest of his clan came down the stairs and joined the two in the living room.

"Naruto I think you should go for a walk around the village for awhile. There are some things we still need to discuss." Hana told him coldly. All the girls gave him a harsh stare, so he thought getting out of the house didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

He went outside and walked around trying to clear his thoughts. He was worried that the girls might not forgive him and that he messed everything up with all the girls from the tournament. He loved them all dearly and couldn't bear it if they hated him.

About four hours later he decided to see if it was safe to go back. He walked in the door and looked around.

"Girls are you here?" He yelled.

After he shut the door he felt something sharp stab his neck. He turned around and saw Tsunade standing there smiling with a syringe in her hands just before he passed out. When he came to he found himself naked and strapped to the table in the basement.

"Oh, you're awake Naru-kun." Hinata said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Well the girls and I talked and we decided that we would forgive you for what you did." Tsunade said. Naruto looked around and saw all 5 of his mates standing around him.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked.

"Of course not, we all love you Naru-kun." Hinata said giving him a kiss.

"So, why am I strapped naked to the table?"

"We do forgive you, but you still have to be punished for what you did." Sakura said smiling almost evilly.

Shizune, Anko, Ayame, Shion and Kurenai came walking down the stairs and entered the basement.

"Naruto, I want to welcome you to the rest of your clan. As the other head of the clan I decided to accept all of them after what they went through. Even after what you did they still love you and want to be with you." Hinata told him.

"Wait, where's Tenten?" He asked.

"I went to her and told her that she could still join, but after the tournament she realized she didn't want to be stuck with only one guy for now. She wants to date around for awhile." Ino said.

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why I am strapped to the table."

"Since you humiliated all of these girls, we are going to humiliate you a little bit. You have five new girls that you have to please and the other five of us. So you are going to be our sex toy for the rest of the night." Hana told him.

Naruto gulped, he wasn't sure he could keep it up for all ten girls and be able to please all of them. Now they were testing his own stamina.

"So who gets him first?" Shion asked.

"Shizune goes first because she suffered the most." Tsunade told them.

Naruto looked up at Shizune who walked over to him. He remembered what Tsunade had told him about her. "Shizune, I'm sorr…"

She kissed him, silencing what he was going to say.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, you are going to make it up to me now."

While she started to take her clothes off, Hana couldn't help herself. "I'll get him ready for you."

She grabbed the base of his cock and stuck the head into her mouth. Hana swirled her tongue around the head while she jerked his shaft. He soon grew hard and with a loud pop she pulled him out of her mouth. "He's all ready for you."

Shizune was naked and ready to feel her first man inside her. She swung her leg over the table and straddled Naruto, his dick pressed against her womanhood as she got situated. Shizune reached underneath herself, grabbed his dick and aligned it with her hole. Slowly she slid down only managing to get the head inside her.

"Fuck, he's so big. I don't think I can get it in." Shizune said. Because she lost her virginity to Anko's tongue, which was maybe two fingers thick, her pussy never got stretched out. She was finding it difficult to fit Naruto inside her.

"Relax Shizune, I'll help you out." Tsunade said coming up behind her. She reached around and grabbed Shizune's breasts and rubbed them.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make you feel good so your pussy will relax." Tsunade said pulling Shizune's face back and kissing her deeply. Feeling her nipples slightly pinched and Tsunade's tongue in her mouth, Shizune's pussy reacted and opened up wider.

"I can feel it, he's going inside me." Her body descended down Naruto's dick until their hips touched.

"Shizune-chan, you're so tight. It feels like your pussy is sucking me in." Naruto moaned.

"Do you want me to stop now Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"…no, don't stop Tsunade-sama. It feels so good when you touch me."

Shizune began rising off Naruto and grunted as she slammed back down. Soon she was going up and down constantly with Tsunade playing with her breasts.

The other girls watched as threesome went at it. The expressions Shizune was making told them she was really enjoying it. Most of the girls were only licking their lips in anticipation, but Hana had a hand up her shirt groping her boobs and Sakura was rubbing her legs together trying to get a little relief. Hinata, however, was way beyond that. Her voyeurism took over her body when she saw someone else having sex with Naruto right in front of her. She had taken off all of her clothes and was lying down on the floor with three fingers in her cunt. Hinata couldn't stop herself, she was more turned on the ever and didn't know why. Her whimpers for release were getting louder and louder.

"Hinata are you ok?" Kurenai kneeled down next to her student feeling concerned for her.

"Kurenai-sensei, help me. I'm so horny but I can't get off." She whined.

"It's because of how far you are in your pregnancy; your hormones have increased making you want sex even more. Don't worry though, I'll help you."

Kurenai went to the shelf of toys and grabbed a thick vibrator. She went back to her student and rubbed the toy along her body. She rubbed it over Hinata's nipples making them hard and she moaned even louder. Hinata's hips were arched into the air and she begged her teacher to stuff the toy inside her pussy. Kurenai did what Hinata asked and slid the dick inside. Hinata's body went crazy, it had been days since Naruto had fucked her and now she was finally getting some relief.

"Kurenai-sensei, I want to taste your pussy. Please straddle your hips over my face so I can taste you."

Kurenai couldn't believe Hinata was this worked up. Being with Naruto had definitely helped her confidence. She pulled off her clothes and got into a 69 position with Hinata. Hinata could smell her teacher's musk and quickly licked the lips in front of her. Kurenai shivered feeling the tongue toy with her pussy; she began thrusting the cock faster into the young girl's cunt making wet squishy noises.

Half of the girls were now watching Hinata and Kurenai while the other half was still watching Naruto, Shizune and Tsunade. Tsunade was now naked as well and holding her breast up for Shizune to suck on, who did so enthusiastically. Naruto was doing his best to thrust into Shizune wanting to make her feel good, but being restrained didn't help him much. Tsunade saw that the other girls were getting antsy and wanted a turn so to speed things up she reached down and pinched Shizune's clit making her cum on the spot. She wailed loudly as she came on top of Naruto, her pussy squeezing him even tighter. This was all he could take and he shot his first load of the night into a welcoming pussy. Soon Shizune had collapsed in Tsunade's arms after experiencing her first orgasm from a penis. Tsunade pulled her off Naruto and leaned against a wall with Shizune in her lap.

Hana was quick to react, sucking Naruto back into her mouth tasting all the juices that were on him. Once he was hard again she asked who was next.

Anko stepped forward, wanting to get her turn in before he was worn out. She threw off her jacket and ripped the rest of her clothes off her body. She jumped onto the table and swiftly speared herself on Naruto's piece of meat. He grunted as her hips slammed up and down smacking his body on every stroke. None of the girls had ever wanted it so rough before. His thoughts soon faded to pain when something bit his shoulder, he looked over and saw a snake had sunk its fangs into him.

"What the hell are you doing Anko?!" He demanded.

"I need to taste your blood again. It's been about 5 years since I've had it and I can't wait any longer." She leaned forward and sucked the blood flowing from his shoulder. He hated to admit it, but feeling her suck like that was turning him on and he thrust into her harder. Tasting his sweet blood again sent Anko into orgasmic bliss, but she kept riding his dick to the dismay of the other girls.

"Enough Anko, I can tell you just came so give someone else a turn." Shion said.

"I'm not done until I feel his sperm shoot inside me." She yelled back.

All the other girls had stripped naked by now, they were so worked up that they were fondling themselves. Ayame didn't want to want any longer, she wanted Naruto to touch her and if Anko wouldn't get off his dick she was going to take something else.

Ayame walked behind and over Naruto's head, placing her pussy in front of his face.

"Please eat me out Naruto-kun. Pretend my pussy is a deep bowl and there is ramen at the very bottom of it." She begged.

Naruto didn't have to be asked twice and stuck his tongue deep between Ayame's lips. He drove his tongue as far inside as he could, making her grind her hips on his face. Ayame watched Anko's breasts bounce all around while she was riding Naruto. She pulled Anko into an embrace and pressed their lips together hard.

Sakura didn't want to just watch anymore, she dragged Ino over to the corner with the ropes and chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Ino it's been so long since we've played together, tie me up and suspend me from the ceiling." Sakura said.

Ino wasn't going to pass up a chance to play with the pink haired girl. She bound Sakura's arms behind her back, but decided to try something new after that. Instead of hooking her up to all four chains from the ceiling she only hooked up the back two. She raised Sakura up and now instead of hanging horizontally, she was hanging vertically upside down.

"Ino what are you doing? Why am I upside down?"

"This way we can do a standing 69. Your face is now level with my pussy and my face is level with your pussy. I won't let you hang too long, trust me it will be fun."

Since Sakura was bound, Ino had to maneuver her own body so Sakura's mouth could reach. Sakura went all out on the bald pussy, almost devouring it. When Ino's clit started to poke out, Sakura grabbed it with her teeth and bit it slightly.

"You bitch, you bit my clit." Ino cried. Even though she said that she actually loved it. Her legs shook and she licked Sakura's pussy harder. Since she was upside down, her juices were flowing out everywhere. When Ino saw Sakura's ass being lubricated she stuck her finger into the puckered hole. Sakura's body was flailing everywhere she was so turned on.

"Yes, harder. I'm going to cum!" Ino and Sakura looked across the room to see which group was making the noise.

It was coming from the girls with Naruto. Shion was now on Naruto's dick getting her pussy stretched out. Anko finally got her womb filled with cum so she let another girl have her chance. Ayame was still getting her cunt licked by Naruto and Hana had straddled one of his hands shoving three of his fingers inside her. Hana was switching between kissing one girl and playing with the other's breasts. All three were screaming Naruto's name saying they were about to cum.

Hinata and Kurenai had changed to fucking a double headed dildo together. Their legs were crossed and they held each others hand while they pushed the dildo back and forth. Hinata had already cum twice, but her hormones were still going wild.

Ino had to let Sakura down as all the blood had rushed to her head and made her feel faint. Sakura told her she would want to do it again because it was a great rush and added a lot of excitement. They decided that they would play with Naruto on another night; Ino and Sakura wanted keep playing with each other.

"Good night everyone, have fun with Naruto-kun." They both said as they went up to Ino's room.

Shizune had come to from her orgasm with Naruto and was now sucking on Tsunade's giant breast. Anko decided to join them and took the other breast into her mouth. Tsunade was fingering both of the girls while they sucked on her but she wasn't paying much attention to them. She was feeling good, but she kept watching all the girls having sex with Naruto and felt left out.

Kurenai and Hinata just finished their lesbian romp and moved over to the only man in the room. After Shion got her injection of baby cream Naruto spoke.

"Time out. Please, I need some rest. I don't think I can get it up anymore."

The girls giggled at him. "This wouldn't be a punishment if we let you rest Naru-kun." Hinata said. She went to the toy shelf and brought out something new. It was some kind of ring that she placed around Naruto's dick and flipped on a switch. He felt a low, but quick current of electricity shoot through his dick which instantly grew hard again. All the girls oh'ed and ah'ed seeing him come back to life.

"Go ahead Kurenai-sensei, it's your turn." Hinata told her.

Kurenai got on top of Naruto and slid him inside of her. All the girls watched as she rocked back and forth, sliding up to the head and back down. Naruto was struggling against his restraints, after cumming three times his dick had become really sensitive and Kurenai's pussy was squeezing him tight.

Hinata watched her husband struggling and felt a little bad for him, but she knew he had to go through their punishment. She walked up to his head and gently stroked his hair, soothing his frustration. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and knew what he was silently telling her. She leaned down and gave him a romantic kiss like they had on their honeymoon. Feeling her sweet lips again his balls tightened up and blasted a wave of cum into the new pussy on top of him.

'_Thank goodness for the Kyuubi,_' he thought, _'I would never have enough sperm to satisfy all these girls without him.'_

It took another hour for Naruto to fill Ayame's and Hana's pussies with cum. Hinata took her's in the ass because her pussy was worn out from dildos. Tsunade was still the only girl not to be filled with his sperm, she wanted it desperately but not like this. She didn't want his dick to be forced erect by electricity when they finally did it. Tsunade had thought she was going to have Naruto all to herself today, but that plan didn't work out at all.

Naruto had passed out from exhaustion after all the girls were done. They undid his restraints and Tsunade said she would take care of him for the night. The others understood how she felt and said their good nights while Tsunade carried Naruto up to her room. She tucked him under the sheets of her bed and climbed in with him. Once she was settled Tsunade pulled him over and laid his head on her breast using it as a pillow. She watched him sleep peacefully for an hour before she began to drift off.

It was the middle of the night when Naruto woke up and found himself in Tsunade's arms. He smiled seeing her asleep with a little bit of drool falling from her mouth. He thought back on how the day wound up and realized that he hadn't been with Tsunade since right after his honeymoon. Here she was taking care of him all this time, yet he had done nothing to take care of her needs. Naruto wanted to let her sleep but seeing her lay there naked with her breasts just hanging out, he felt compelled to satisfy her. Those few hours of rest were all he needed and his dick began to harden again. He sweetly licked her areola while his hand massaged her other boob. The stimulation from his tongue made Tsunade stir in her sleep, but it wasn't enough to wake her. He wanted her to wake up in absolute pleasure so went to sucking on her nipple and rubbed his palm down to her slit.

"Naruto-kun, you're teasing me." She said in her sleep.

'_She must be dreaming about me touching her'_ he thought.

"Tsunade-chan, wake up. Wake up Tsunade-chan."

"Huh? What?" She said waking up. "Oh, Naruto-kun you're awake. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks for taking care of me. How are you feeling?"

"My pussy is feeling tingly, but I can't imagine why?" She said in an innocent little voice.

"Well I better go take a look at it and make sure nothing is wrong."

Naruto crawled under the covers, sticking his feet towards Tsunade, until his face was at her spread legs. He ran his finger gently around her lips then slowly slid one inside her.

"How is it feeling now?" He asked.

"It's tingling even more; maybe you should check it with this." She said grabbing his erect dick. She enjoyed their little game, but she wanted him now.

Naruto turned around and laid on top of Tsunade. She brought him in for a kiss and their tongues danced together inside their mouths. Naruto grabbed her legs and pushed them further apart as her hand guided his member inside her pussy. The rocked into a gentle rhythm wanting to make this moment last. She finally felt complete having Naruto inside of her and knowing that he was going to put a baby in there. Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in even farther, there was no space at all in between the two lovers. Naruto broke their kiss and worked his lips down her neck to her shoulder where he found a sweet spot that made her shiver.

"Naruto-kun don't stop. Your dick feels amazing inside me; I want to feel it there forever. Do it harder, I can feel it building up. I want us to cum together." She panted.

Her nails started to dig into his back as he picked up the pace and gave her what she wanted. Naruto could feel his balls begin to tighten even though he had already cum so much that night.

"Tsunade-chan I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum right inside you and give you the child you always wanted."

"Yes! Do it, I'm cumming too. Fuck me and make me a mother."

They screamed out together as Naruto flooded her womb with cum and her inner walls contracted around his cock sealing all of his sperm inside her. She didn't let any spill out while she held him tight and passionately kissed him. Tears streamed down her face when he finished.

"What's wrong Tsunade-chan?"

"I'm just so happy Naruto-kun. Thank you for giving me what I've always wanted."

"Didn't I tell you weeks before…I would always be there for you. I love you Tsunade-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

He never pulled out of her and she never let him go from her embrace. They slept in that position all night, holding on to one another.

A/N: How was that chapter? I think all the girls in the story are happy now. Please review and let me know what you thought of the orgy scene. I hope it wasn't too hard to follow going between all the groups.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I went on vacation and I didn't want to write while I was gone.

The next morning Naruto woke up with the most amazing feeling. He looked underneath him and saw Tsunade still sound asleep with a smile on her face. Further down he could feel that they were still connected with his penis still inside her.

'_So that's why I still feel horny,'_ he thought. _'I should go check on the other girls. With only five other bedrooms I wonder where everyone slept.'_

Naruto carefully got out of Tsunade's grasp, put on some pants and wandered out into the hall. The first stop was the master bedroom to see his wife. Looking inside he saw Hinata and Shion cuddled up next to each other, sharing the king size bed.

'_Wow, looking at them next to each other you can really see how much they look alike. Shion looks just like a blond Hinata, that's pretty hot.' _

The next bedroom was Hana's. Naruto saw Ayame was sharing Hana's bed with her.

'_I guess no one wanted to sleep alone last night, everyone is sharing a bed. It was a pretty emotional day yesterday so I can understand why they wouldn't want to be alone. It's not like we have any other beds.'_ He thought.

He knew what he would see in Ino's room, but decided to take a look anyways. His assumption was correct; Sakura and Ino were spooned together in Ino's bed. Naruto moved on to Sakura's bedroom unsure where he would find the last three girls. He was surprised to see that no one was in the bed and that the room looked empty. He closed the door and went to the last bedroom. Peering inside was a very sexy sight, Anko was in the middle of the bed with Kurenai and Shizune lying on either of her shoulders. They looked so cute sleeping together.

'_Looks like everyone is doing fine, but I better do something about the number of bedrooms we have.'_

The entire clan sat down to breakfast after they all woke up. The dining room table was just big enough to seat everyone with Naruto and Hinata sitting in the middle of the table. They didn't want to feel like they were higher than everyone else by sitting at the head of the table; instead, they wanted everyone to feel equal.

"Naruto-kun you need build an addition to the house to make room for all the new members." Tsunade told him.

"What?! You expect me to build an entire addition?"

"Of course. You are the man of the house after all." She said nonchalantly.

"But I want Naruto-kun to go with me to talk with my mother! I want to rub my pregnancy in her face!" Hana said.

"Don't worry Hana-chan, I will go with you. Tsunande-chan you are right I have to make sure all my children and their mothers have a place of their own in the house, so I will leave some shadow clones here to take care of the addition." Naruto said.

Hana gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to get changed.

"What is everyone else up to today?" Naruto asked.

"I think I will go visit my father. I haven't even told him and Hanabi that I'm pregnant." Hinata said.

"I have to go tell my father too," Ayame began, "I won't be able to work for much longer so I will have to stay and work as well."

The rest of the girls said they would just be bringing their belongings over and tidying up the house.

Hana came bounding down the stairs eager to get going. She grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him out the door.

"Slow down Hana-chan, what's the rush?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just so excited to finally throw this in her face and tell her that I'm no longer an Inuzuka, but an Uzumaki."

They arrived at her house and walked right inside. "Mother, where are you?" Hana shouted. There was no response so Hana and Naruto looked around the house.

"I guess no one is home. Is it alright if we wait until she arrives?" Hana asked.

"Of course Hana-chan, anything for you."

They waited for twenty minutes and no one had come home yet. Hana's body began to respond to the anticipation of the confrontation with her mother and her pussy started to throb. Sitting next to Naruto at the kitchen table, she could smell his masculine scent which only added to her excitement.

"Naruto-kun I'm getting really horny from the anticipation, please fuck me right here and now." She begged.

"But Hana-chan what about your mom? She could be here any minute."

"I know and that is just making me hotter. I want her to catch us; I want her to see you pounding me, thrusting your cock into my pussy."

She bent over the table and slowly pulled her pants down revealing her black lace thong. Hana seductively waved her ass at Naruto trying to get him in the mood. He tried to hold himself back, he didn't want her mom to see them having sex, but her thong was already so wet that it was clinging to her lips. Hana pushed him even further, sliding her thong down her thighs showing him her engorged lips. That was all Naruto could take, he whipped out his dick and rubbed it up against her.

"Is this what you want, you want my cock up your horny cunt. Even though you already have my baby, you still act like a bitch in heat."

"God yes! Give it to me now; I want you to fuck me on the table where my family and I used to eat our meals."

Naruto shoved himself inside Hana, slamming his hips into hers. His thrust was so strong he pushed the table forward a couple of inches. She was already completely soaked and ready to take his dick inside her pussy, but she didn't know he was going to start out this strong. Hana let out a yelp when he entered and gripped the edge of the table for support. Soon Naruto was moving in her like a piston and Hana was pushing back every stroke to meet his thrusts.

At that moment Tsume, Hana's mother, and Kiba, her brother, walked in the door.

"Hana, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, hi mom… hi Kiba." Hana said calmly between pants.

"Naruto get the fuck off my sister!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards him with his kunai wielded.

"KIBA STOP!" Hana shouted. "Don't you dare touch my Naruto-kun."

Kiba stopped dead in his tracks. The entire time Naruto did not stop having sex with Hana, he only slowed down to give her the ability to talk coherently.

"Hana what is going on? You disappear for about a week and now you show up bent over the kitchen table with that trash behind you?" Tsume said.

"How dare you call my man trash!" Hana tapped Naruto's hand telling him to stop just for a minute. "Naruto-kun just formed his own clan as per the council's orders. I am one of his mates along with Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Ayame, Shion from the Land of Demons, and Tsunade-sama. So if you call him trash you are calling all of us trash. I only came here to tell you that I am no longer an Inuzuka and that Naruto-kun has gotten me pregnant." She pushed her ass back and the two started fucking again.

"You…You're pregnant?" Tsume questioned.

"Oh Yeah! He knocked me up on the first try and he is sooooo good in the sack too."

"Hana-chan I can't last any longer, I going to cum."

"Do it Naruto-kun, show my family exactly how you gave me your child." Hana moaned.

Kiba looked away as he couldn't watch this anymore. Hana was moaning loudly, feeling Naruto's final hard thrusts until he shoved himself to the hilt and released his load entirely inside her quivering pussy. Hana's eyes glazed over when her climax mixed with Naruto's cum. Tsume just stared open mouthed at Hana's expression; she never knew sex could be so pleasurable. Her husband had always left her hanging after he ejaculated inside her. Naruto and Hana calmly got their clothes in order and walked out the door leaving her family for the last time, if Hana has her way.

"Naruto-kun that was so much fun, thank you for going with me."

"You're welcome Hana-chan. To tell you the truth after we started I really got into it. I'm sorry you had to put up with her for your whole life."

"It's ok because now I have you." Hana grabbed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked back to the house.

HINATA

Hinata walked back to her old home to tell her family about her pregnancy. She was walking a little slower than usual because her stomach had started to grow bigger and she was gaining weight from the baby. Her breasts had grown as well; they were getting close to Tsunade's size.

"Welcome back Hinata-sama." The guard said as he opened the gate for her.

Hinata made her way to her father's study and walked inside.

"Hello father."

"Hinata, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you a while."

"Well I wanted to come tell you the big news. I'm sure you already know about Naru-kun's clan since you are on the council, but look, he got me pregnant!" She said holding her stomach.

"I can see that, you look very radiant. I think the only time I have seen you happier was on your wedding day."

Hinata couldn't stop smiling, she loved it that she was carrying Naruto's baby.

"I thought I heard your voice sister." Hanabi walked into the study.

Hinata turned around to see her sister. "Oh my God! Look at you, are you pregnant?" Hanabi jumped up and down with glee.

"Yep, I'm about a month in now." Hinata replied.

Hanabi pulled Hinata out of the study and into her bedroom where they could talk. "Women just love talking about babies." Hiashi said to himself as went back to reading his book.

"So what is it like being pregnant?" Hanabi asked

"It's wonderful, I'm so happy that it happened. I know it is going to get harder down the line but I don't care."

"I'm so jealous, I want to know how good sex feels." Hanabi pouted.

"You will know when the time is right, but you are too young right now."

The two continued talking for an hour catching up on the last couple of weeks when Hanabi noticed something.

"Hinata, what's on your shirt?"

Hinata looked down and saw that her shirt was wet. "Oh no, I must be lactating! This is so embarrassing." She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"It's ok Hinata, it is completely natural. You should go home and change, but you better come back again soon so we can talk again."

"I promise Hanabi."

Hinata ran home trying to avoid running into anyone she knew.

TIME JUMP TWO WEEKS

Naruto and his clones finally finished building the addition to the house though by now it wasn't just an addition, but he nearly doubled the size of the old house. He wanted to make sure there was plenty of room for all the women and kids. There were bedrooms for all the women now along with extra bedrooms for when the kids grow up and need their own rooms. He finished it at a good time too since today was his birthday and all the girls had a special surprise for him.

The girls were in the kitchen preparing a special dinner for Naruto's birthday. They were all dressed up and tried to look their best for Naruto even though they were starting to show the signs of pregnancy. Each girl's stomach was growing bigger as well as their boobs. Hinata was the largest of all them now. She was two months along and her breasts had surpassed Tsunade's in size from being filled with milk. The Kyuubi's chakra accelerated the hormones in her body and they started producing milk much sooner than normal.

Naruto and nine of the girls sat down to eat the special birthday dinner.

"Where is Anko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"She said she had something to do but would be back soon." Tsunade told him. All the girls snickered under their breath.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it Naru-kun." Hinata kissed him on the cheek.

After dinner was over Shizune went into the kitchen to get the special dessert the girls made. Hinata covered his eyes as Shizune rolled out a dessert cart.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!" All the girls said as Hinata released her hands.

Naruto looked at the cart and saw a naked Anko tied to the cart. She was decorated with whip cream around the edge of her breasts and chocolate frosting molded on her nipples each one holding up a burning candle. Chocolate syrup was drizzled down her stomach to her crotch. Around her pussy was more whip cream and a peeled banana was stuck half way inside her vagina.

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun, don't forget about your dessert." She said in a sultry voice.

Naruto licked his lips at the sweet sight in front of him.

He decided to blow the candles out first, even though Anko would probably like the burning wax dripping on her skin.

'_I wish that all the children that come from this family grow up healthy and happy and that they never have to endure the hardships that I had to go through.'_ He thought to himself as he blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true."

The girls just laughed and told him to dig into his dessert.

Naruto licked the frosting off one of Anko's nipples and started sucking on it to thoroughly clean it. Anko wrapped her hands around his head and held him tightly to her chest. Her nipple grew hard in his mouth which he started to lightly chew on sending chills down her spine.

Naruto licked his way down her body, enjoying the chocolaty trail along the way. He ate up the whipped cream around her pussy with the banana still inside. He took hold of the banana and twisted it around inside her. Each time it turned around, the tip would rub against Anko's G-spot making her scream out loud. Naruto pulled the banana completely out and just as Anko opened her mouth to yell at him for it, he stuck the banana in and silenced her. She really loved the taste of herself on the banana as she sucked on it like it was Naruto's dick.

"Naruto-kun you missed one piece of your dessert." Shion pointed out.

He looked up and down Anko's body, but he couldn't see anything else. Anko helped him out by raising her legs and grabbing the backs of her knees. Naruto looked at her ass and saw a small red twig poking out.

"Is that…?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, it's a cherry. Anko said she wanted you to take her anal cherry, she's had toys up there but never a real cock." Kurenai explained.

Finishing the last bite of the banana Anko spoke up, "Please fuck my ass Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed his fingers down her pussy to her ass with the cherry sticking out. He spread her hole open and plucked the cherry out which he fed to Anko, much to her delight. While she held her legs up, Naruto slowly pushed his dick inside her puckered hole. He stuck his fingers in her pussy and used the juices to keep himself lubricated. Anko pushed her ass onto Naruto's cock as he thrust inside her, she couldn't get enough of having something so big in her anus. She could feel an orgasm coming fast from her first anal fuck and she pushed harder onto his dick. Anko wrapped her legs around his body as her climax hit and she moaned out in ecstasy.

Naruto pulled out while he was still hard being unable himself to cum that quickly. Anko pounced on him and sucked his cock down her throat. She sucked him hard, bobbing her head on his shaft and rolling his balls around in her hand. Her skill at giving head was able to get Naruto closer cumming. He dropped his head back as he released his thick cum down her throat which she swallowed up greedily. When he finished, Naruto went over to the table and sat down in his chair, feeling a little worn out.

Hinata walked over to her husband and carefully straddled his lap, watching out for her stomach that had gotten quite a bit larger.

"Naru-kun don't you want some milk after having your dessert?" She asked pulling the straps of her dress down her arms. Her large breasts were now free and Naruto could see a few drops of milk dripping down her breasts. All the excitement from watching Naruto and Anko having sex had gotten Hinata worked up and now her breasts were hurting from the milk that built up.

Naruto inched his mouth closer and wrapped his lips around the swollen nipple. He gently began to suck until he got a squirt of milk on his tongue. Soon he had a constant stream of milk flowing into his mouth as Hinata was squirming in his lap. She was rubbing her pussy on his leg trying to add to the pleasure. Tears were falling from her face from the pleasure and relief of her breast being drained. When her boob ran dry, Naruto switched over the other breast and gave it the same treatment. The slightly bitter milk went down his throat as he sucked up all Hinata had. As the last drop of milk escaped her breast, Hinata came on Naruto's leg leaving a trail of juice.

Naruto kissed his wife, "Thanks for the milk Hina-chan, it really hit the spot after dessert."

"Thank you everyone, this has been a great birthday." He went around the table and kissed all of the girls individually.

The clan spent the rest of the day talking and checking out how big all the girls stomachs had gotten. As the night drew nearer everyone started going to bed and Naruto and Hinata went to their master bedroom to spend the rest of his birthday together.

A/N: I am not going to put Hanabi in the harem, at least not until she is 18. I'm sorry this chapter was kinda quick but I wanted to get something out because it has been awhile since my last update. I'm probably going to end it soon because I am starting to run out of ideas, but there will at least be another chapter if not a few others.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone, sorry this is not the next chapter, but I have been sick for the past week and still not feeling 100 and I just haven't felt like writing anything until now. The reason for writing this is because I need your help with the story. I would like you to send me some ideas of names for all the children Naruto is having. I am bad at coming up with names and I have no idea what would sound good in the Naruto world. If you can think of some names for all 10 (or any amount) kids and they sound good in the Naruto world, write a review with the names and to which mother they belong to. I don't know how much detail I will go into on the kids, but I would like to at least give them names. Thank you everyone, I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a week or so.


	14. The Final Chapter

A/N: For reference here is the list of** kid names** with the mom.

**Girls**

Hinata-**Hitomi** (pupil of the eye, given to girls with beautiful eyes)

Ino- **Inomiko** (mi-beautiful, ko-child)

Kurenai-** Akane** (brilliant red, Kurenai means crimson)

Shizune- **Sumiko** (clear thinking child)

Shion- **Kiyoko** (pure child)

Sakura- **Yuriko** (lily child)

**Boys**

Hana- **Ookami** (wolf)

Ayame- **Riku** (just liked the name)

Anko-** Takeshi** (fierce, warrior)

Tsunade- **Yoichi** (masculine first son)

I would like to thank Randy for the name Riku, twilightgaurdian for reminding about Ino's family tradition of having Ino in the name, and the Perv King for Ookami. I didn't want to name them after anyone because I wasn't big on any of the names, also in my story Naruto doesn't know who his parents are.

TIME JUMP 5 MONTHS

"Come on, just one last big push!" Tsunade instructed.

Shion was lying on the bed in Konoha's hospital with her legs spread, trying to give birth to her child. She was so glad for this day to come because she's the last girl who was still pregnant. All the other girls had their children within the last four weeks, except for Hinata who had hers two months ago since she got pregnant well before everyone else. All the of the other girls were taking care of their babies in the waiting room, hoping everything was going alright for Shion.

"You can do it Shion-chan, you are almost there." Naruto told her, holding her hand.

Shion pushed with all her might until the sound of her baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations Shion, it's a girl!" Tsunade announced.

After she was cleaned up, Tsunade handed the baby to Shion. She cradled her in her arms and wept tears of joy. Even though this was the tenth time he had seen it, Naruto still stood there amazed at seeing a new life being born. He looked at Shion cradling their baby, her hair disheveled, sweat dripping down her face and a look of exhaustion and said.

"You look beautiful."

He gave her a kiss before heading out to the waiting room to let the others know the good news.

"It's a beautiful, healthy, girl!" He told them. The girls in the lobby breathed a sigh of relief then cheered. They were concerned because Shion was pregnant for the equivalent of 11 months and didn't know if anything was wrong or not. Naruto looked around at the new members of his clan.

First were Hinata and his first child Hitomi. When Hitomi was born she had her mother's purple hair and the same large eyes, but they were piercing blue like Naruto's. All the nurses couldn't stop talking about how beautiful her eyes looked and so the name Hitomi just seemed natural.

Next to Hinata was Shizune who was holding her own child and Tsunade's since she was in the delivery room with Shion. Tsunade was the second to give birth, even though she was last to get pregnant. She gave Naruto his first son, so she named him Yoichi. Shizune named her baby girl Sumiko, hoping she would be as clear headed as herself and not take after Naruto's hot headedness.

Hana and Ayame were sitting together talking about their kids. Ookami, Hana's baby, was born with a full head of brown hair and the Inuzuka marks on his cheeks. Hana was hoping Naruto's powerful genes would stop those marks, but he was still beautiful to her and she loved him deeply. Ayame's boy, Riku, has so far been a very quiet child. He already sleeps through the night, which was a big relief to Ayame, but the other girls were quite envious of her.

Kurenai's daughter, Akane, had the same deep red eyes as her mother. Sakura's daughter, Yuriko, stood out the most in the group; she had a head of deep red hair. Everyone was surprised at first until they realized that mixing pink and yellow makes red. Yuriko also had blue eyes like her mother and father. Next to them was Ino's daughter, Inomiko, who will probably grow up and look just like her mother. Since both her parents had blond hair and blue eyes, Inomiko was almost guaranteed to have the same.

Lastly was Anko's little boy Takeshi, He hasn't let Anko sleep for longer than 4 hours a night and she was looking exhausted.

Looking around one last time before checking on Shion, Naruto noticed the majority of his kids had received his blond hair. The only one's who didn't were: Hitomi, Akane, Yuriko, and Ookami. Not all of them had much hair yet, but from what you could see it seemed like it would grow blond. Naruto was just glad that no one had received the whisker marks on their cheeks; he didn't want them to be picked on like he was.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Naruto asked Shion walking back in the delivery room.

"I think so; I'm going to name her Kiyoko since she will one day have to take over as priestess."

"I think it's a beautiful name." Naruto said.

TIME JUMP 2 WEEKS

With all the girls no longer pregnant, things in the house had become a lot more hectic. There was always a child crying at some point in the day and at night, that's why Naruto was somewhat glad to get a mission so he could get some quiet time away from the house. He had left a week ago and was due back today; however, when Hinata woke up she had this feeling that something was wrong. She got dressed and went to the village gates to wait for Naruto's return, She was hopeful that her worries were wrong but she couldn't shake those feelings deep in her mind.

After an hour of waiting she finally saw a figure rushing towards the gates. Hinata saw it was Shikamaru and he was carrying Naruto over his shoulders.

"Oh God!" Hinata cried out as she ran to them.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Naruto was in a heavy battle and was barely able to win and limp away. I found him in a pool of his own blood just before he lost consciousness." Shikamaru told her.

He took Naruto to the hospital while Hinata went back to the house to tell the girls. After hearing the news, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura asked the others to watch over their kids while they ran ahead to treat Naruto. By the time everyone else had shown up, Naruto was in the emergency room getting treated by the three medic-nins. The girls remained hopeful and focused on the children to distract them while they waited. It was two hours before Sakura came out and told everyone that Naruto was going to fine and needed to stay in the hospital for a few days.

"Tsunade said that the Kyuubi's chakra had already healed a lot of his wounds by the time we got to him. He will only have to rest for a few days now after we treated what injuries were left." Sakura said.

When he regained consciousness the girls went in to visit him one by one. Hinata couldn't stop crying when she was sitting with him.

"I was so worried Naru-kun, I just knew something bad had happened to you."

"It's alright Hina-chan I'll be alright now. Are all the children alright?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. You just rest up so you can come home as soon as possible."

She kissed her husband good bye and walked with the rest of the girls back to the house, except for Tsunade and Shizune who stayed behind to look after Naruto for a while.

After two days in the hospital Naruto was almost back to 100. Tsunade told him he could go home tomorrow which made everyone excited. Each day they had come to visit him, but seeing the girls again after being away for over a week was getting him horny. Tsunade had warned him about no strenuous activity and made sure that none of the girls tried to do anything with him while he was recuperating. Shizune wasn't going to wait any longer though; she knew it wouldn't take much to get Naruto to disobey Tsunade's warning so it was just a matter of waiting for Tsunade to go home.

When Shizune saw Tsunade leave the hospital, she put on the outfit she got to entice Naruto. It was a pink nurse's uniform with a tight shirt and short skirt. She walked into the room Naruto was staying in and acted like she was just checking his chart and vitals.

"Shizune-chan what are you wearing?" He asked.

"Well I'm your nurse silly, what else would I wear? I'm just making sure you are doing alright."

She walked to the side of his bed and bent down to pick up something off the floor. Her skirt was so short that it gave Naruto a perfect view of her pantyless ass. He thought the uniform was sexy enough and now after this sight he couldn't take it anymore.

"So Shizune-chan, what did you really come here for?" He asked sarcastically.

She gave him a lusty smile before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you so much Naruto-kun, after not having you around for a week I can't wait for you to come home. I want you now." She pulled back the sheets covering him and moved his hospital gown out of the way. She could see from his erect dick that he was completely ready for her too.

"I want a second child Naruto-kun. I love our little girl and I'm ready for another baby." She said hiking her skirt all the way up and straddling his waist.

Naruto gripped her hips and helped pull her down onto his cock. His head parted her lips open as she slid down to the hilt.

"Yes! Your cock feels so good inside me."

Shizune started grinding her hips into his, rubbing her clit against his skin. Naruto began thrusting up into her making her scream with each one. She was getting too hot so Shzune ripped her shirt open, exposing her breasts that bounced in time to their rhythm. Naruto knew he wasn't going to last very long with over a week of pent up energy.

"I can't hold out any longer, I'm going to cum!" Naruto shouted.

"Do it Naruto-kun, give me all of your cum. Put deep inside me."

With a grunt Naruto sprayed his sperm into Shizune's womb.

"I can feel your cock pulsing inside me as you shoot all of your hot cum. I'm… I'm cumming too!"

Shizune fell forward on top of Naruto as her pussy clamped down on his dick. He held her until her orgasm faded and she could sit up.

"I'm glad to have you back Naruto-kun."

"I'm glad to be back." He said.

TIME JUMP 1 WEEK

Things were getting back to normal now that Naruto was home and completely healed. Everyone was glad to hear that Shizune was pregnant again and the other girls who wanted another child weren't taking long to get their chance at Naruto. A few days after his return home, Sakura and Naruto made love instead of their usual hardcore sex with bondage and now she is having her second child. Tsunade was busy working on a jutsu that would prevent pregnancy for the girls who weren't ready for another child, this included Ino, Kurenai, Anko and Tsunade herself. They wanted to focus on only one kid and maybe have another in a few years.

However, Hana was more than ready for another baby. She wanted to do it in a special way though. After they had sex in front of her mother, Hana had a desire to do more daring things similar to that. She asked Ayame to watch over Ookami so she and Naruto could go out to dinner alone. It wasn't unusual for the girls to watch each other's kids to spend time with Naruto; they all want to spend time alone with him so they worked together rather than fighting over him.

Hana and Naruto went out to a nice restaurant and got seated in a booth in the back. Hana had talked to the waitress before bringing Naruto and had planned out where they would sit. All the tables had long draping cloths over them which hid anything that was underneath the table so while Naruto was busy looking at the menu Hana took off her shoe and placed her foot on his crotch.

"Hana-chan what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not doing anything Naruto-kun." She said innocently.

Her foot began to massage his dick through his pants. She rubbed her foot up and down his growing shaft. Naruto sat there with a glazed look in his eyes, until the waitress came over.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh…" Naruto glanced at Hana expecting her to stop, but she didn't, her foot kept rubbing him. He was flustered so he just ordered the first food that came to mind.

"I'll… I'll have the um b-beef ramen." He stuttered.

"I will have pork ramen." Hana told the waitress.

The waitress took down the orders and left their table. Hana began to chuckle once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"That wasn't funny Hana-chan. What if she had noticed?"

"Oh, don't worry Naruto-kun, the table cloth hid everything. Are you saying you don't like what I'm doing?" She pouted.

"… Well no, I do like it. It just surprised me is all."

Hana kept playing with his penis with her foot even after the food arrived. Naruto had finally relaxed and was enjoying the little game they were playing so he decided to up the ante a little. He reached down and held her foot back while he unzipped his pants and released his hard dick. When he let go of her foot, Hana felt his bare penis and continued rubbing.

"Why you naughty boy, what did you do?" She laughed.

Naruto just quietly ate his ramen like nothing had happened. Hana wasn't going to let him out do her so after she was done eating she "accidentally" dropped her chop sticks.

"Oops, clumsy me." She said as she went under the table to get them.

She got in between his legs and wrapped her hand around his member.

"Hana-chan?!" He said a little louder than he wanted to.

"Shhh, you don't want anyone to find me do you?" She teased.

Hana began licking the underside of his head just like a lollipop. She dragged her tongue along his shaft and did circles around the top of the head teasing him relentlessly. Naruto was squirming in his seat while trying to not look like anything was happening.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

Hana opened wide and took Naruto's dick to the back of her throat.

"NO! Uhh… I mean n-no thank y-you." Naruto said.

The waitress gave him a funny look and threw the check down on the table and left. Hana was now sucking on the head and her hand was jerking off his shaft. She could feel his dick twitching in her mouth and knew he was close. She closed her mouth over the head and sucked until she got blast after blast of cum going in her mouth. Hana didn't let a drop go by and swallowed every bit.

"Thank you for the dessert Naruto-kun." Hana laughed as she got back in her seat.

"Just for that, when we get home I am going to give it to you so hard Hana-chan."

"Oh we're not going home yet." She told him.

After he put the money on the table, Hana grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll see."

They arrived at the park a few minutes later and Hana took them to a secluded area with bushes surrounding them.

"Ok Naruto-kun, you said you wanted to do it, so lets do it."

"Here?!" He asked.

"Yes, after we did it in front of my mother I got such a rush. I really want to do it in public, look how wet it's making me." She pulled down her pants showing her lips glistening with juice.

Naruto was once again hard as a rock. He had to admit the time at Hana's house and just now at the restaurant were both exciting. He didn't have to debate any longer once Hana was in the doggy position with her ass pointing towards him. Naruto dropped his pants and slid his dick inside her wet hole. Hana gasped out feeling his long, hot dick going inside her once again. They quickly got into their usual rhythm and Hana was moaning with every hard slap of their bodies.

"Hana-chan not so loud, someone will find us." Naruto told her.

She wasn't listening though; she was lost in her own world of ecstasy. Naruto reached across her body and put his hand over her mouth to keep her moans down. He used his other hand to grab her nipple and tease it with his fingers. Hana was pushing back against his cock as hard as she could, once he lightly twisted her nipple she went over the edge and came on his cock. The increase in pressure was all Naruto needed to cum, he shoved himself as far in her pussy as his dick would go and released his sperm. Hana's screams of orgasm were still being muffled by Naruto's hand after he had finished. It seemed like forever until her climax subsided and he could release her mouth.

"That was the best one yet." She said.

"You're right, that was great." Naruto said.

"Well then you get to choose the location next time." Hana told him, pulling up her pants.

"Next time?!" Naruto gulped.

TIME JUMP 1 WEEK

Naruto had spent most of the day watching the kids while the girls took naps or did errands so by the time he was able to go to bed he was exhausted. He went upstairs and into the master bedroom where he sluggishly got out of his clothes except for his boxers. He didn't even bother going to the side of the bed to get in, instead he went straight up the middle and crawled under the covers. He turned to his right and saw the beautiful purple hair and lavender eyes of his wife lying next to him.

"Good night Hina-chan." He kissed her forehead and turned over onto his left. There he saw the beautiful purple hair and lavender eyes of his wife…again.

"Good night Hina-chan." He kissed this one on the forehead too and laid turned over on his back.

The two girls giggled to each other then counted, "3… 2… 1…"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shot up and looked at both girls. "There are two Hina-chans!" He exclaimed.

"No Naruto-kun, I'm Shion. I just temporarily dyed my hair to look like Hinata's." Shion said.

"Ok, but why?" He asked.

"Well Hinata and I were talking and she told me she wanted to surprise you with something for all the hard work you've been doing with the kids. After thinking it over we thought of letting you sleep with twins, or close to twins. So now you get to have two Hinatas all to yourself."

The real Hinata nodded along with everything Shion had said. Naruto looked back and forth between the two girls and couldn't get over how much they really looked like twins now that Shion's hair was purple like Hinata's.

"So I get to call you Hina-chan and everything?" He asked.

"Yep, just think of me as another Hina-chan, Naru-kun." She started kissing along his neck while her fingers stroked his chest.

The real Hinata grabbed a hold of his boxers and pulled them down off his legs. Having two Hinatas working on him had woken up Naruto quickly and had gotten him hard already. While Hinata was still kissing him, Hinata sucked one of his balls into her mouth and stroked his shaft.

"I can't take this much longer," Naruto panted, "having two Hinatas is too much. I'm going to cum."

Hinata gripped tightly around the base of his dick, preventing him from cumming.

"Uh uh, you're not going to cum that easily. Besides your cum belongs inside our vaginas so we'll get pregnant."

The Hinata that was kissing him pushed him down onto his back while the other Hinata lined his dick up to her pussy. She dropped down and impaled herself fully in one stroke. The other Hinata straddled his face so he could eat her out. Both girls had their pussies shaved bald so Naruto still had no idea which one he was fucking and which pussy he was licking. That idea was turning him on even more making him thrust his dick and tongue hard into the respective holes.

The two Hinatas sat facing each other and were now kissing and pressing their breasts together.

"Oh yes! This was a great idea Hinata." One said.

"I agree Hinata. Oh fuck me Naru-kun!" The other said.

Hinata got off Naruto's face and kneeled next to her twin so Naruto could watch Hinata make out with herself. It took about five seconds of Hinata kissing Hinata to make Naruto grunt loudly and throw his head back. His cum poured into Hinata which triggered her own climax.

When Hinata pulled herself off his dick, Naruto grabbed the other one and laid her on her back. He was still hard and horny and wanted to go again with the other Hinata. She spread her legs wide for him and he pushed himself deep inside. She was plenty wet after getting her pussy licked so he was able to go at a fast pace right away. Hinata came over to the Hinata getting fucked and sucked on her nipple to add to her pleasure. Hinata held the girl's head to her breast, crying out how good it felt.

"Harder Naru-kun, I want you to shoot your cum deep into my belly. Give me all you have."

Naruto grabbed her legs and put one over each shoulder allowing him go deeper inside. The other Hinata came up behind him and nibbled on his ear.

"Go on Naru-kun you heard what she wants. Give her your baby juice just like you gave me."

Hearing her sweet voice and the nibbling on his ear made his balls tighten again. Naruto felt it coming and pushed in to the hilt just before the first stream shot out of his dick. Hinata was writhing in pleasure as her pussy got filled with cum just like she wanted.

Naruto collapsed on the bed and the two Hinatas laid on either side of him. The exhaustion he first had when he came upstairs had caught up to him and he was out like a light.

"Thanks for helping me surprise him Shion." The real Hinata said.

"No problem Hinata, I enjoyed myself too. Let me know if you want to surprise him again." Shion told her.

Both girls snuggled up to Naruto and fell asleep for the night.

TIME JUMP 6 YEARS

Naruto was sleeping peacefully in bed with Hinata in his arms, little did he know he was about to get a rude awakening.

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!" Ten screaming kids came running into the bedroom and bounced on Naruto's bed.

"Ahhhhh we're under attack!" Naruto shouted jumping out of bed until he realized it was just the kids.

"C'mon dad, it's our first day at the academy." Takeshi said.

"You promised to walk us there, remember?" Hitomi told him.

"Of course I remember," he patted her head which made her giggle, "let me get dressed and I will meet you guys at the door."

All the kids cheered and ran down the stairs. Naruto couldn't believe all ten of his first born children were going to the academy already. He was surprised when Shion said that she wanted to enroll Kiyoko in the academy since she wasn't going to be a shinobi. She said that she wanted the next priestess to be able to defend herself and not sacrifice others for her own safety, Naruto was glad to know that she had learned that lesson years ago.

After he got dressed, Naruto went downstairs where the kids were waiting. Ino and Kurenai were sitting around the table with their newly born second children along with Hana and her third child. Ayame and Tsunade were the only ones who just wanted one child. Tsunade didn't have enough time to devote to a second and Ayame was happy with just one. Hinata now had four kids when her third pregnancy gave her twins. The other kids were still a little young for the academy so it was just the first born children who got to go this year.

Naruto met the kids at the door and started walking with them to the academy. He was holding Hitomi's and Riku's hands and Inomiko was riding on his shoulders, all the other kids were running around him playing and trying to get him to go faster.

When they got there he set Inomiko down on the ground and told all of them to behave and try their best in school. He waved good bye to them as they left and went inside to start their training. After they were gone he dropped the smile he was putting on for the kids.

Naruto sat down the swing hanging from a tree, the same swing he sat on when he failed the graduation test and watched all the other happy children.

"You can come out now Hina-chan I know you have been following us the whole time," he called out, "you should know by now that you can't stalk me like you used to. I can sense you for miles away."

Hinata came out from behind a tree and walked over to Naruto.

"Yeah I thought it would be fun to try though. I wanted to see how you were doing; I could tell that you have been dreading this day."

"I just don't want the kids to go through what I did during the academy. I mean, did I do enough for them, I tried to give them everything I was missing from my childhood."

"Stop worrying Naru-kun the kids will be just fine. You have been an excellent father to them and they have all the parents a kid could need. All the girls feel like a mother to each child and would do anything for them. You just want them to grow up happy right?"

"Of course." He said.

"Then just be there for them when they need help and don't worry over every little detail. Besides they will look out for each other, if someone tries to pick on one of them they will have to take on all ten." Hinata smiled and held him tight.

"Thanks Hina-chan, you always know how to cheer me up. I couldn't do anything without you."

"I know… but I couldn't do anything without you either."

Naruto pulled Hinata's face closer to his and sealed his lips over hers. They walked hand in hand back to their house and the rest of the family. The place where Naruto felt more loved and more popular than he could have ever imagined.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story and gave me feedback along the way. I'm sorry it took so long, but I just don't have time to write anymore. That is why this is the last chapter. Maybe I will try making another story some time but that wouldn't be for a long time. I would still love to get reviews so please write some about this chapter or the story as a whole. Thank you all again.


	15. Bonus

Chapter 14: Bonus

A/N: Hi everyone, this is not so much a continuation of the story as it is a bonus for everyone. I am making this bonus chapter because I would like everyone to go vote in the poll I created on my profile. The poll is about the use of Japanese words in anime fanfics, do you like it when they use words like: gomen, hai, baka, itadakimasu, or do you only like the use of honorfics ex: -chan, -kun, or do you not like any of it and stick only to English? I have been considering a new NaruXHina story, but I would like some feedback about my question before I start. Feel free to answer in a review if you have more to say then just selecting one of the choices. Now, onto the bonus chapter which takes place on a random day from where the story left off.

"Everyone, I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he walked through the door of his house. However, instead of the cheers of happiness he was hoping for, he only got silence. "Hello?!" He went from room to room on the first floor looking any of his girls.

Naruto was away on a mission that Tsunade had given him three weeks ago. The mission was in the Land of Snow, so while finishing it didn't take long, getting there and back took up a lot of time. Naruto didn't like coming home to an empty house; it reminded him of when he was younger and all alone. The girls had done a great job of healing the wounds in his heart from his past but he still had fears that his life was too good to be true and they would all leave him one day. Seeing the house empty like this did nothing to quell those fears.

As he climbed the stairs to the second floor he could hear a noise coming from the master bathroom. His heart pounded with excitement that someone was still home. He jumped the rest of the steps to top of the stairs and ran into the master bathroom. The shower was running and he could see a shadow behind the curtain. Without thinking he pulled back the curtain, jumped in the shower, and hugged whoever was in it.

"Naru-kun?! What are you doing? You are getting your clothes all wet, silly." Hinata said surprised but still happy to see the love of her life safe from his mission.

"Hina-chan, I'm so happy to see you! When I came in and the house was deathly silent I thought you all had left me." Naruto held her tighter as the tears from his eyes mixed with the water that was splashing against his face.

Hinata turned her body so she could embrace him back. She pulled his head to her shoulder and gently caressed the back of his head. "Oh Naru-kun, you know we would never leave you. All of us love you very much and we can't imagine our lives without you. The kids are all at the academy and Sakura, Ino, Hana, Kurenai, and Anko all had missions to do. Tsunade is at her office with Shizune, Ayame is working at the Ramen shop with her dad, and Shion had to go back to her home village to take care of some things."

"If all the kunoichi had missions, why didn't you have one?" He asked, calming down a bit.

"Tsunade knew you would want someone to be home when you returned so she made sure I would be here for you."

Naruto felt a huge wave or relief come over him. He was extremely touched that Tsunade would do that him. It also made him feel a little foolish for overreacting like he did. Naruto pulled back from the hold he had on Hinata so he could look at her beautiful face. His eyes didn't make it to their destination however. They stopped at her chest when he finally realized that Hinata was naked and he was in the shower with her. A goofy grin came over his face while he stared at her large chest and wet body.

"I know that look Naru-kun and you can forget it." She said sternly. His grin instantly converted into a frown. "We are not doing anything until you get out of those dirty, wet clothes and put them somewhere to dry. If you can do it in under a minute I will give you a reward." She added running her tongue in circle around her lips.

Naruto quickly created a shadow clone outside the shower and began removing his clothes. Each article was frantically thrown at the clone, who bundled up each one and ran them downstairs after he got them all. After the clothes were hung to dry the clone disappeared.

"No fair, that doesn't count. You can't use a shadow clone; you were supposed to go do it yourself." Hinata pouted from being out smarted by Naruto of all people.

"A deal is a deal." He replied.

"I know, I know, I just didn't think you would actually be able to do it." She giggled. She knew either way he was going to get his reward because they hadn't been together for over three weeks and she was feeling needy herself. She leaned in and pressed her body against his, her large breasts rubbed over Naruto's toned chest. Hinata's hand grabbed his manhood and stroked it tantalizingly slow .

"Hina-chan, it's been three weeks, please don't tease me I am already about to explode."

Hinata got down on her knees in front of Naruto. She took a breast in each hand and sandwiched his penis between them. Due to their size, his entire shaft was encased between the soft pillows of flesh. With the head slightly poking out, Hinata licked the tip in small little circles. Naruto was now grunting and beginning to show signs of release, so Hinata picked up the pace. She rocked her body back and forth stroking him with her breasts. Each time his head poked out between her boobs she took it in her mouth and sucked on it.

"I can't take it anymore Hina-chan I'm going to blow." Naruto clutched her head and held it still as his cock sprayed his thick cum into her mouth. Each squirt drew another grunt and his hips would thrust him further into Hinata's mouth. Hinata was already an expert at giving head to Naruto, but since he had saved it up for three weeks, the amout of semen was too much for her. When she couldn't swallow anymore she pulled off his dick and let the rest spurt over her face and chest.

"Wow Naru-kun, I have never seen you squirt so much out before! I've never not been able to take it all." She said, scooping up some on her fingers and gulping it down.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, you just turned me on so much and I haven't had relief since I left for my mission."

"Don't be sorry Naru-kun, I love taking care of you. However, it looks like that wasn't enough for him." Hinata pointed to his still erect dick.

She placed her hands along the wall of the shower and raised her ass up towards Naruto. "It's been a long time for me too. Stick that thing inside me, I can't wait any longer."

Naruto shoved his dick into her waiting pussy without hesitation. She was wet enough to make it all the way in with one push.

"Oh God yes!" Hinata screamed as she remembered the feeling of being stuffed with man meat. "Give it to me Naru-kun, fuck me harder."

Naruto held onto her hips and pounded her hard. Every thrust went the full length of his shaft and his head would poke at the entrance to her womb which sent shivers up Hinata's spine. She was very sensitive there and the rush of pleasure from it was becoming too much, her legs began to tremble making it harder and harder to stay standing up.

"Naru-kun I can't take much more!" She moaned.

"Me too Hina-chan, I'm going to cum any second."

"Do it, fill my womb with your sperm. I want to feel it rushing inside me."

Naruto closed his eyes tight and pushed all the way inside her wet pussy, squirting long streams of semen into her. Hinata had a glazed look in her eyes with her body in ecstasy. Her pussy tightened around his dick trying to prevent it from pulling out and milking all the sperm it could from him. When Naruto let go of her hips she fell to the floor because her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. Naruto sat next to her and pulled her head into his lap while she recovered.

"That was the best, Naru-kun."

"Same for me Hina-chan. I missed you a lot over the past three weeks."

Hinata raised her head and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She had recovered enough to be able to stand up once more. After turning off the shower, they took turns drying each other and got dressed. When they went downstairs, Naruto offered to cook lunch for her while she relaxed on the couch. Hinata said it was ok only if he promised to make something other than ramen.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I will make something delicious for you that's not ramen. You just go lie on the couch and relax."

"Thanks Naru-kun, I need it. That position did a number on my back, I feel really sore." Hinata said rubbing her back.

"Why don't I give you a massage before lunch then? I don't want you in pain." He said concerned.

"Really Naru-kun? I would love that."

"I think I saw some lotion in Tsunade's room. I'll go get it; you take your top off and lay down on the couch." Naruto said, going up the stairs.

Naruto went into Tsunade's room and grabbed the unlabeled bottle that was sitting on her nightstand and took it downstairs. He stood in front of the couch, staring at Hinata's back, for a minute before she spoke up.

"What's the matter Naru-kun?"

"I was just looking at your silky smooth skin and thought how beautiful you are."

Hinata blushed and buried her face in the pillow in front of her while Naruto straddled her body. He squeezed some lotion onto his palm and rubbed his hands together, giving both hands a generous coat of lotion, before applying it to her back. He started up at her shoulders, massaging them gently, and worked his way down her back and sides.

"That feels so good Naru-kun. You are too good to me sometimes." She cooed.

"Only the best for my Hina-chan." He replied.

A few minutes in Hinata felt so relaxed that she dozed off in the middle of the massage. Realizing this, Naruto worked in the last little bit of lotion on his hands and was about to get a blanket to put on her but decided against it since it would get sticky with lotion. Feeling a little sleepy himself, he decided he would be her blanket and lay on top of her. Naruto took his shirt off so he wouldn't get any lotion on it either and snuggled into her body. Soon they were both fast asleep on the couch.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto was the first one to wake up, he tried to stretch but he felt something heavy on top of him. He rubbed his eyes trying to get them adjusted faster so he could see what was going on, but he was not prepared for what he saw. His own body was lying on top of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouted in a girly high pitched voice. "Why does my voice sound like this?!" It was then he noticed that he had pale white skin and long lavender colored hair.

"What's all the commotion Naru-kun?" His own body asked him.

"Hina-chan? Is that you?" He asked.

"Of course it's me. Who does it look like I am silly?"

"You look like me, and I look like you!" He said confused.

Hinata finally woke up enough to see that her body was lying underneath her.

"What the… why am I there? I'm right here." She looked at the body she was in and saw a flat chest instead of large boobs. "Oh my God, I'm in your body Naru-kun!"

"And I'm in yours! How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I was in my body when I went to sleep." She said.

"Then I slept on top of you to keep you warm, but I was still in my body at that point. Wait a minute…"

"Did you think of something Naru-kun?" Hinata said hopefully.

"That lotion from Tsunade's room, that has to be what caused this. It must have been some kind of experiment she was working on."

"Why does she have a lotion that does this?" Hinata wondered.

"I don't know but we should probably wait for her to get back and see if there is anything she can do to fix this. I don't want to go out in the village like this."

They both sat up on the couch still coming to terms to what happened to them. Hinata looked over at Naruto and noticed neither of them had a shirt on. She thought it was pretty funny that Naruto now had boobs but also strangely arousing. He didn't have a shirt on and since he wasn't used to having breasts, he didn't even try to cover them up. The slightly cool air in the room made his nipples hard which gave Hinata a strange feeling in her pants.

"_Oh my God, I am getting an erection from staring at Naru-kun in my body. For some reason though I find it really hot. How do guys put up with these dicks? It feels so hard that it would go through the wall."_ Hinata thought.

"You ok Hina-chan, you seem to be shifting a lot?" Naruto said concerned. Then he noticed the bulge in her pants. She didn't have the experience to know how to conceal it so it was sticking straight up making a huge tent with her pants. Naruto acknowledged that it was his half naked body that was making Hinata horny and quickly hid his breasts with his arms.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, but it seems like it has a mind of its own." She said embarrassed.

"It's ok Hina-chan, I understand. I know full well that it has a mind of its own. I guess even though you are in it, my old body still finds yours attractive." He giggled slightly.

Naruto blushed as he spoke; it was weird to hear Hinata's voice every time he said something.

"Naru-kun, when you blush like that it makes you look so cute. I don't know why but it makes me want to tease you and do naughty things to you." Hinata said with a smirk.

She stood up and dropped her pants and underwear, revealing her long erect dick. It looked liked it was throbbing as she walked towards Naruto.

"Wait Hina-chan, don't do this." Naruto was nervous; he had never been on this end of sex before. Even though it was his old cock his pussy was still getting wet. He got off the couch and tried to back away from her, but she kept coming closer and closer with her dick pointed straight at him. He turned to run away but she grabbed his breasts from behind and squeezed them.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun, but I can't control myself. I'm not used to the testosterone and you are making me so horny I feel like I am going to burst."

Naruto let out soft moans as Hinata played with his breasts. She rubbed his pussy over his pants and she could feel the dampness even through all those layers of cloth.

"Such a naughty girl, your pussy is all wet isn't it? Naughty girls have to be punished." Hinata said, nibbling on his ear.

"No… don't . Stop… Hina…chan." Naruto half protested. The pleasure mounting inside him was too much; he couldn't stop her if he wanted to now.

Hinata led him over to the arm of the couch and bent him over sticking his ass out at her. She yanked off his pants and panties in one swipe, exposing his wet cunt to her.

"_I've been in control before when Naru-kun and I would do S&M play but I have never felt so powerful before. This must be what Naru-kun feels like when he is about to fuck one of us." _She thought in anticipation.

She rubbed her dick up and down Naruto's slit, coating her dick with the fluid dripping out of it. She pushed the head of her cock inside the hole and they both groaned in ecstasy. Both of them were feeling new sensations. Naruto never knew how sensitive a pussy was and Hinata never knew how good a dick wrapped in a warm, wet pussy felt. Hinata began thrusting into Naruto, while he gripped onto the couch for support. Their bodies were rocking back and forth in time with each other, as she would push into him, he pushed back to meet her. His breasts rubbed against the couch with each thrust adding more stimulation to his body.

"Hina-chan this feels so good, I can't take much more!"

"I know Naru-kun, your pussy is tightening around me. I think my balls are about to unload." Hinata winced as her balls tightened and semen ran up through her cock. Copious amounts of sperm flooded into Naruto's awaiting womb. It coated his insides and filled him up entirely until there was no room and began to seep out the sides. Hinata was panting after unloading everything into Naruto.

"_It's so warm, but it makes this body feel so good to be filled with it. No wonder Hina-chan loves to fuck so much."_

Hinata fell on top of Naruto feeling completely satiated. As they both were recovering from their new sexual experience the front door swung open and Tsunade walked in.

"Hey Naruto, where are you? You were supposed to come straight to my office after you… got… back." She mumbled at the end when she saw what appeared to her as Naruto on top of Hinata.

"Naruto what are you doing? Couldn't you have at least gone to one of the bedrooms to do that? What if the kids came home and saw you like that?" She scolded.

"I didn't do it, Hinata did." Naruto proclaimed from Hinata's body.

"Wait…Naruto?" She pointed to Hinata's body. "Then that would mean you're Hinata?"

"U-u-u-mmm, w-well." She stuttered feeling more embarrassed than ever. She instantly reverted back to her old habit of poking her index fingers together, but it looked really funny to see her do it in Naruto's body.

"Let me guess, you found the bottle on my nightstand didn't you." She sighed and shook her head.

"What the hell is that stuff, why did it do this to us?" Naruto asked.

"Ino's family asked me to make it. Their family jutsu deals with their mind taking over someone else's body, and as you know, if something happens to the body they are in their mind could get stuck there forever. They asked me to make something that would transfer their mind back to their original body in case of such an emergency. All I have been able to do is make it into a lotion which only works when it is rubbed on both bodies; it is only a prototype since that is not very convenient on the battlefield. Now then, what the hell happened here?"

"Well I wanted to give Hina-chan a massage so I grabbed the lotion and massaged her with it, then when she fell asleep, I took a nap with her and we woke up in each other's bodies. We both got turned on and one thing led to another and we kinda… you know." He snickered.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, please don't just blame Naru-kun but me as well." She bowed, asking for forgiveness. "If there is a way, could you also return us to normal?"

"Hmmm, let's see. I think I might have a way to switch you guys back." Tsunade replied with an evil grin.

"Really Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked joyfully.

"Yes, but first…" Tsunade striped completely naked and walked up to the now nervous couple. "Let's see how well you handle this thing." She said grabbing hold of Hinata's dick and stroking it.

"I'll just let you two have some time to yourselves then." Naruto said trying to get away.

"Stop right there Naruto, the three of us are going to have some fun before I cure the two of you."

Neither Naruto, nor Hinata were sure if they should be nervous or excited for whatever was about to happen them.

A/N: Did you enjoy the bonus chapter? It was really hard trying to write from a character's perspective while inside a different body, hopefully it wasn't too difficult to read and understand it. It has been a long time since I have written a lemon and since I last touched this story so I hope it still flowed the same as the rest of the chapters. Please go vote in the poll on my profile or put your answer in a review. Also let me know if this chapter wasn't as good as the others so if I start on a new NaruXHina story I know what I need to work on.

*UPDATE*

I got a review of chapter 1 that said they read this story on this site by another author and questioned if this is my own work. If anyone else thinks they have seen this story by anyone else please let me know so I can take a look at it. This story was my own idea and I would never take a story from someone else.


End file.
